<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Burning inside by RowanSilverwolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25061737">Burning inside</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowanSilverwolf/pseuds/RowanSilverwolf'>RowanSilverwolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Archangels are bad angels, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), BAMF Crowley (Good Omens), Bottom!Aziraphale, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Whump, Demon Crowley (Good Omens), Drama, Feral Crowley, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship, Hand Jobs, Hell, Humour, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Longing, Love, M/M, Mild Torture of Bad Guys, Minor Character Death, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Swearing, Top!Crowley, Unbeta’d we fall like Crowley, Witchcraft, bottom!Crowley, injured crowley, mildly implied abuse, top!aziraphale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:21:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>45,711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25061737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowanSilverwolf/pseuds/RowanSilverwolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley is struggling with the events of the Apocalypse that never was and his feelings for Aziraphale; especially  nearly losing him and it’s making him face some truths. But a distracted demon is a vulnerable demon and he might just lose everything, including himslef</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Crowley/Aziraphale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>153</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first multi chapter for these two cuties  I hope you enjoy it. If you think I’ve missed any tags feel free to drop me a line x  explicit rating but will warn in chapter notes so can be avoided if necessary x</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How long do you think they’ll leave us alone for?” Aziraphale mused as he and Crowley stepped out of the Ritz.<br/>
“I have no idea, Angel. I suppose it will depend on how long it takes them to work out we switched.”<br/>
“A very cunning plan, dear boy,” he smiled at the demon.<br/>
“Thanks but I think credit goes to the original orchestrator.”<br/>
“Ah yes, Agnes Nutter. Stroke of luck though, you saving the book.”<br/>
“Mmm.” Hands stuffed in pockets, Crowley turned in the direction of his car, leaving his friend to follow.<br/>
“Crowley, how did you get that book?” the angel asked, trotting to catch up.<br/>
“I got it from your book shop.” He could feel Aziraphale watching him, expectantly. “What do you really want to know, Angel?” he sighed, folding himself into the driver's seat of his Bentley.<br/>
“Why were you in my shop?” The angel had just enough time to buckle up before Crowley hit the gas.<br/>
“I was looking for you.“<br/>
“Even after I was so harsh to you?”<br/>
“I’m a demon. You weren’t that harsh. I went looking for you and the place was already burning.”<br/>
“You went into a burning building?!”<br/>
“I thought you might still be in there,” Crowley shrugged, ”but you were already gone.”<br/>
“Discorperated, yes.”<br/>
An awkward silence fell between them as they continued home.<br/>
“Drinks?” the angel offered, pointing to his bookshop as they parked up outside.<br/>
“Might as well,” Crowley shrugged, swallowing the shiver that crept up his spine.<br/>
As he followed Aziraphale, he was assaulted by the imaginary smell of burning and a flush crept up his neck.<br/>
“Why did you come back?” his friend asked as he produced a bottle of wine and a pair of glasses.<br/>
“What?” Crowley all but snatched up the glass and drained it’s contents.<br/>
“Why did you come back? You were leaving,” Aziraphale repeated, his brows furrowing at Crowley’s behaviour.<br/>
The demon hesitated. “You were in trouble”<br/>
“But I was horrible to you.”<br/>
“I wasn’t nice to you either.” He poured himself another glass.<br/>
“You were nicer than me.”<br/>
“I’m not niccce,” Crowley hissed.<br/>
“You went into a burning building for me,” the angel countered.<br/>
“I also drove round a flaming motorway. It wasn't for you. I like the world the way it is.”<br/>
“How did you know?”<br/>
“Know what?”<br/>
“I was in trouble”<br/>
Crowley hesitated, remembering the feeling that came over him. He’d felt the loss of his friend deep in his soul, if he had one. He downed another glass of wine. “I was coming because you phoned me. The fire gave away that you were in trouble.”<br/>
Aziraphale smiled at him affectionately.<br/>
“I have to go,” Crowley snapped to his feet, he needed to get out of there.<br/>
“Oh?” Aziraphale couldn’t help the disappointment in his voice as he watched Crowley almost run out of the book shop.<br/>
As he burst through the door onto the street, he paused to catch his breath.<br/>
“Crowley? Is it something I said,” Aziraphale appeared behind him.<br/>
“I’m fine.”<br/>
“Are you sure dear boy? You don’t look at all well.”<br/>
“I ssssaid I’m fine,” his hiss was back which angered him. “I’ll sssee you later.” With an internal growl he got into his Bentley and screeched away, leaving Aziraphale dumbfound on the doorstep.<br/>
He drove, unseeing through London. He’d have to avoid the angel for a while, he’d have too many questions, like; What in the name of sata..go…what in the name of someone was wrong with him?<br/>
And it was a good question. One he didn’t want the answer to, he just wanted the resolution.</p><p>XxXxX</p><p>Aziraphale watched the Bentley screech away and frowned. He and Crowley had become close over the centuries, and closer still over the last decade. Crowley wasn’t particularly secretive, especially for a demon. If something was bothering him he would normally vent after a couple of glasses of wine. Tonight was definitely unusual. Stepping back inside his shop he went over their conversations. He’d been fine at the Ritz, he was always delightful company at dinner. A little cheeky perhaps, throwing out the occasional temptation to surrounding tables. Nothing major; a suggestion of more dessert here, more wine there. Aziraphale couldn’t help but smile, Crowley wasn’t a very good demon. Or rather he was a good demon…. oh this good and evil was quite confusing when it came to Crowley. By Hell’s standards he was, in reality, rubbish. He didn’t secure souls, he didn’t cause people to kill each other. He just tempted them and let free will do the rest, not that headoffice knew that. It was easy for Crowley to take credit for human’s bad choices.<br/>
The angel looked at the spot where his friend had sat. He wondered if he should go after him. He’d rarely been to Crowley’s home, the demon had always found him, but he was sure he knew the way. Maybe he should just wait for Crowley to make contact? Aziraphale collapsed into his chair with a sigh. Crowley had been known to disappear for months when something upset him. Aziraphale didn’t like the idea of that; being left alone. He had no connection with upstairs currently and without Crowley’s predictable unpredictability of visiting he realised how lonely he would get.<br/>
Resolving to wait until morning, Aziraphale cleared away the spare glass and found a book to distract him.</p><p>XxXxX</p><p> </p><p>The doorbell roused Crowley from a restless sleep. He tried ignoring it but then it was accompanied by insistent knocking. Growling, he grabbed his sunglasses and stalked to the door.<br/>
“Thisss has better be good,” he hissed as he whipped it open.<br/>
“Hello dear boy,” Aziraphale smiled.<br/>
“Angel?” he rubbed a hand through his hair and sighed. “What…? Erm… what are you…? Why are you...?”<br/>
Aziraphale couldn’t help his gaze travel down. He’d never seen Crowley so undone. He stood in his doorway, hair mussed, shirtless, wearing only a pair of pyjama bottoms that rode low on his pointy hips and his glasses.<br/>
“Ngk,” Crowley gulped as he realised Aziraphale was blushing. “Oh for heave..hel, oh just come in,” he snapped trying to hide his own flustered state as he stalked back to his bedroom.<br/>
Aziraphale stepped through the door and closed it behind him. Taking a deep breath he calmed himself. He couldn’t understand why he was suddenly nervous or why seeing Crowley embarrassed him so. </p><p>XxXxX</p><p>Muttering to himself Crowley hunted for his jumper. What was the angel doing here? It was bad enough he’d embarrassed himself in front of him last night, now the prudish angel was blushing at a naked chest. Crowley caught sight of himself in the mirror. Was Aziraphale blushing? Maybe he was offended by his thin, snake-like build. He snarled at himself as he pulled a thick, red,  fluffy jumper over his head before heading back to find his friend. </p><p>XxXxX</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Terribly sorry my dear, I didn’t realise you would still be asleep,” Aziraphale wrung his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley frowned, “what’s the time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A little after 11.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In the morning?!l”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, well. Yes. I mean. That is to say…you left so abruptly last night that I..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s only the next day?!” Crowley cut him off. “I’ve only been asleep for 12 hours and you’re waking me up now?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you feeling quite alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, yes! Bless it all, Angel, what do you want?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale’s words failed and his mouth bobbed but he was saved from answering by another knock on the demon‘s front door. They looked to the entrance and then back at each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley held up a finger, signalling for quiet. No one ever came to his door. No one except…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Crowley! I know you’re in there!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demon’s head dropped with a groan before he bundled the angel out of the hallway into the sitting room. “Keep quiet!” he hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath he opened the front door. “Hastur, I would say ’long time, no see’ but we both know that’s a lie. What do you want?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hastur’s nose wrinkled. “You smell like angels.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, well that would be the Holy water bath you all gave me,” he said, thinking on his feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you wearing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I WAS asleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A fluffy jumper….” Hastur sneered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you try being a snake and see how easy you find it to stay warm up here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know how you did it. But I’ll figure it out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does Lord Beelzebub know you’re here?” Crowley watched with some satisfaction as the other demon lost some of his confidence. “Didn’t think so. Now who’s to say I haven’t got another bucket of holy water here with your name in it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t dare.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t I? Why's that? Last time you came uninvited didn’t go so well did it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re up to something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley sighed. “I’m really not. Not anymore. Haven’t you got souls to be securing or something? Bugger off before I discorperate you, or worssse,” he hissed before slamming the door. He waited until he was sure Hastur had given up before heading back to Aziraphale. How had he not felt the demon enter the building? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Distraction.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yup. That was it. Aziraphale was a distraction in his home and that made him dangerous. Yes, definitely dangerous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything alright?” the distraction asked gently, as Crowley swept into the sitting room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re not going to leave you alone are they?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both fell silent for a moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you really get cold?” Aziraphale asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When I’m tired.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did wonder why it was so warm in here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s more for the plants,” Crowley muttered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The plants?” The angel looked around the room. It was dark, and harsh. No softness anywhere to speak of. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, the plants.” He strode off, his feet sounding on the concrete floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a beat Aziraphale followed him and was met with a room he hadn’t seen the last time he’d been there, full of the most beautiful green he’d ever seen, and the most scared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Crowley? What do you do to these poor plants?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Encourage them,” he muttered as he inspected the leaves for spots. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dearest boy, a little love and care would suit them much better than fear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t do </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span>; demon, remember?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened last night? You looked quite unwell suddenly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Occult don’t get ‘unwell’. Unless they’re cursed… or is it blessed?” He frowned at his thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale sighed. “Why don’t we go to lunch? There’s a lovely little bistro that's just opened up down the street from the shop. Oh, the owners are so lovely and it smells divine. I promised I’d pop in once they were up and running.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley tried not to smile at his friend as he rambled on excitedly. He enjoyed sleep and alcohol but Aziraphale enjoyed food. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh you poor thing!” the angel suddenly exclaimed. “What a nasty spot you have!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Crowley stalked over the leaves all began to tremor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, let me just fix that for you,” Aziraphale said kindly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t miracle it away,” the demon groused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh one little miracle won’t harm, besides. I don’t think anyone’s watching me at the moment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but they won’t learn,” he said, pointing to the rest of the plants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh for heaven's sake, Crowley. Go and get dressed you old grump.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raising an eyebrow and sighing, Crowley snapped his fingers. “Fine. Will this do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking up Aziraphale found that Crowley had miracled himself an outfit and had tamed his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Well. Of course. Erm, shall we?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>XxXxX</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale managed to keep his eyes open for most of the drive, which was an improvement but Crowley was silent, turning on the radio instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Must you always play this music when you drive? Have you not got anything else?” He rooted through the glove box. “One of these perhaps?” he suggested, pulling out a handful of cds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re all the same,” Crowley muttered. “All music left in the car turns into Queen’s greatest hits.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Is it a popular band in hell?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley chuckles a little. “Have you really not heard of Queen?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not sure they’re really my scene.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm you’re more classical and Sondheim.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing wrong with Sondheim.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope. Nothing at all, rather fond of his ‘not so happy’ endings. Much more preferable to an eternity of the ’Sound of Music’.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale shuddered. “Most things are preferable to an eternity of that, no matter how lovely Julie may be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Swears like a sailor,” Crowley said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Julie Andrews, swears like a sailor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t believe you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would I lie to you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The angel had to stop and think. Had Crowley ever lied to him? He’d lied to Crowley. He’d lied about finding the anti-Christ and he wasn’t proud of it. “I’m sorry,” he said, looking at his friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What for?” The demon kept his eyes on the road. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I lied to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Crowley tried not to smirk. He knew where this was going. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I’m sorry, when you phoned and asked if I’d found anything on Adam I lied and said I hadn’t. When in fact; I had. I thought I could go to Gabriel and stop the whole thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know?! Oh you wicked…. demon!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley laughed. “I figured you’d found out something. That’s why I came back, I knew you were in trouble, just didn’t know what kind.” He stopped the car outside the bookshop and unfolded himself, going round to open Aziraphale’s door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just up here,” the angel directed, watching Crowley through his lashes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lead on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They continued in silence until Aziraphale was welcomed to the bistro with open arms and big smiles. After the usual pleasantries he introduced Crowley as they took their seats; a corner table at the window so they could watch London pass by. After ordering wine, the angel told the owners to bring whichever dishes they were most proud of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley just stared out the window, waiting for the inevitable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You came back to...save me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And there it was. The truth that Crowley had been hiding away from. “Well… you know. Anti-Christ problems and all that. Couldn’t do it all by myself now could I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you could do anything you wanted, dear boy,” Aziraphale said softly. He watched Crowley’s profile as the demon refused to look at him. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley raised his eyebrows behind his glasses and spared him a glance, raising his wine to his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For trying to rescue me. Must have been quite a mess in there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was on fire.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And yet you went in anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Little bit of fire isn’t going to harm me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could have been discorperated,” Aziraphale pointed out and Crowley frowned. “That didn’t even occur to you, did it? You went into a burning building trying to find me with no thought for yourself.” His eyes shone as Crowley swallowed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s not get carried away,” he cleared his throat and shifted in his seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale went to place his hand on Crowley’s but the demon shifted out of reach and the angel frowned. “Are you quite all right? You seem out of sorts today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For the millionth time I’m fine!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unperturbed Aziraphale pushed on. “No. No you’re not. You’re behaving very strangely. What’s happened to make you so… so distant. I normally can’t get rid of you when you’re not hibernating or out making trouble. Yesterday you ran out of my shop like the devil himself was after you .”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well a great number of things have happened, Aziraphale. Was there something specific you were looking for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The angel huffed, his features hardening. ”Why do you always have to make things so difficult?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Me</span>
  </em>
  <span> make things difficult?” Crowley scoffed, “Mr, higher authorities will help. Mr, it’s all part of the plan. Mr, we’re not friends. Mr, always blame the demon!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” he flustered. “You ARE a demon, it goes with the territory.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I KNOW!” It was an explosive outburst that was so unlike him that Aziraphale leant back in his chair as far as he could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Crowley, dear boy. Calm yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you stop with the ‘dear boy’? I’m not a boy and I’m hardly ‘dear’ to anyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are to me,” the angel countered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ngk.” Crowley stared at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come now, tell me what bothers you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You. You bother me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well if you’re not going to be serious I’m not going to try and help anymore,” Aziraphale huffed, playing with his food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demon turned back to watch the world go by through the window but found no one was moving. “I thought they’d taken you. I thought they’d killed you and that I wouldn’t see you again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The angel looked at him dumbfound. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was so hot in there my clothes burnt, my glasses melted, I couldn’t hide behind any of it and I’d lost my best friend. So I went to get drunk and suddenly there he was, unseeing but in front of me, sort of. All those years of keeping you safe; I mean 6000 years of it, and I lose you to a sodding ethereal phone call!” He gave a rueful laugh as he filled his wine glass again and took a large mouthful. “I used to know where I belonged in the world.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And where was that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In the dark. In the shadows. Whispering in people’s ears. Not worrying about anyone else. I managed to escape hell and I wasn’t going back. You’ve seen what they do to each other.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not like other demons.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Figured that one out have you? You’re a few millennia behind. Mind you, took Armageddon for Belzeebub to figure it out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you fall? I’ve never asked. I just accepted that’s what you were but it never occurred to me to ask why.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I asked questions. That’s all it took. Listening to others opinions and asking questions. Not allowed to question Her. Not sure how I ended up in Eden, just lucky I guess,” he scoffed, gulping more wine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale just stared at him. Crowley had always been so sure of himself, so cocky but right now he was the complete opposite. He thought back over some of their encounters over the years. He’d never been cruel or unfair. He’d always found Aziraphale when he’d been in trouble. The angel frowned. How </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>he always found him? How did he even know?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Crowley asked. Not looking at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You always knew when I needed help. How?“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You hear things,” he shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? You heard that I was locked up in the Bastille? You heard that I was going to be double crossed in a church during the blitz?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does it matter?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. It matters to me, Crowley.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A heavy silence fell as Aziraphale pushed his plate away, looking out of the window. “Um Crowley? You appear to have stopped time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I have.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to restart it again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this conversation over to your satisfaction?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not by a long shot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley rolled his eyes behind his glasses. “Fine but not here.” He restarted time with a click of his fingers and stood, dropping far too much money on the table before leaving his friend to trail behind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My shop is closer,” Aziraphale said and watched Crowley stop dead at his car and tensed. “You can’t avoid it forever. I’ll always be here so unless you plan on avoiding me…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thought had crossed Crowley’s mind. His life would undoubtedly be easier without the angel around to confuse him, but he couldn’t stay away, not for more than a hundred years or so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned and glared at the building. Once it was a bit of a refuge for him, now it was a source of anxiety. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale unlocked the door and waited. “We can go upstairs if you prefer. I have a lovely dessert wine, ooo and cake!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hesitantly he stepped up to the door and sighed. His skin started prickling and his face started to twist into a sneer. “No. No. Can‘t do it. I’ll see you up there Angel,” he muttered miracling himself away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale sighed and went inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>XxXxX</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He found Crowley standing in his kitchen making himself a coffee. It was strange seeing him there, normally they stayed down in the shop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I remembered to take my shoes off,” the demon said as he slinked across to the sofa, placing two cups on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t fancy the wine?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not just yet but feel free to crack it open, don’t deny yourself on my account.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale frowned at him. He retrieved the bottle and a pair of glasses anyway before producing a lemon drizzle cake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So. Where were we?” he said cheerfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley rested his head back on the sofa and hissed before throwing himself forward and snatching up a wine glass. If he were human he’d say he had a problem with alcohol, but right now his problems were about to get a whole lot worse than too much wine. Now he had to talk about</span>
  <em>
    <span> feelings</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he downed the wine for courage before he spoke. “I heard in here,” he pointed to his head, “and here,” he pointed to his chest. “I always hear when you’re in trouble. It’s like a siren goes off. When you discorporated…” he gulped, “when you discorporated something went missing and I felt it. Like a change in the atmosphere.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right. Well. But how did you find me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I followed the feeling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you came to rescue me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bless it all Aziraphale! Yes! Yes I came to save you. I came to the Bastille to save you. I walked on consecrated ground to save you!” He huffed out a breath. ”I’ve got the scars to prove it.” He stood and stalked over to the window, ruffling his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale gulped and looked at the floor. As his gaze travelled he noticed Crowley’s feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was standing barefoot. He’d always hated the feel of socks on carpet, it put his teeth on edge, that’s why he didn’t have carpets at home. But there, glistening on his heels were jagged lines of yellow, how had he never noticed?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What… Crowley… I.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Brimstone.” Was all the response he got. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“From the consecrated ground in the church?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t spend that long on it without getting burned. Not even in leather shoes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my dear. You never said.” He stood and stepped beside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No reason to,” he shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>”What about being in Heaven?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was technically wearing you as armour so it was just uncomfortable rather than all out burning. Was worth every second to see the look on those bastard’s faces.” His chuckle sounded malevolent even to him. He hadn’t heard Aziraphale step up behind him so jumped as the angel rested a hand on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We hadn’t spoken in nearly a hundred years when you appeared in that church, I thought you’d forgotten all about me. I was so happy to see you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After you realised I wasn’t involved.” Crowley raised an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am a bit of a bastard aren’t I?” He smiled. “And you are a good man, even if She can’t see it now; She will one day. I’m sure of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop trying to ssssave my sssoul!” Bless it all, he was hissing again. “You have to acssssept I’m irredeemable. I fell. That’sss it, end of story. There’s no way back up. And why would I want too? What is ssso good about being an angel anyway?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale couldn’t answer that one. His own faith had been shaken during the Armageddon that never was. But one thing he still had absolute faith in was Crowley. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re already redeemed in my eyes, my dear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t they ever tell you you shouldn’t be nice to demons?” Crowley’s voice wavered a fraction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about my friend of 6000 years?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demon looked round at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can take the glasses off, no one is here to see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They don’t scare me. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You </span>
  </em>
  <span>don’t scare me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? You scare the heaven out of me,” Crowley admitted as Aziraphale reached up and took his glasses away, slipping them into his jacket pocket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stared at each other for a moment. Crowley saw the tops of the angel’s ears turn pink as he swallowed heavily.  He felt naked without his glasses, his snake eyes a reminder of what he was, what he was meant to be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Crowley. I had no idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demon cleared his throat and shook his head. “Doesn’t matter. I’ll get over it.” Before he could move, Aziraphale’s hand came up and cupped his cheek. “What...what are you doing?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe I’m about to kiss you,” his friend breathed before gently touching his lips to Crowley’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley froze for a moment, torn. One part of his brain thought the the angel had completely lost his mind and the other didn’t care. His hesitation caused Aziraphale to pull away embarrassed but the flustered apology kicked the demon into action; he surged forward and kissed him back, hands cupping his cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their breaths mingled in long held sighs of relief as their mouths danced. Crowley’s heart lifted causing his wings to appear, which amused his angel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale pulled him closer, his hands brushing the feathers that lay close to his back, making the demon shiver against him. Feeling bolder, the angel did it again and again until Crowley’s knees nearly gave out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bastard,” he gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale chuckled. “Darling Crowley.” He pulled back and stared into golden eyes. “You don’t need to hide from me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley stared back, his brain struggling to make sense of things. “You don’t know what you’re saying. Or doing! You’re an angel!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were one too once. We’re not all that different.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pft, really?” he scoffed stepping away, forcing his wings to retreat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re two halves of the same thing. Like ying and yang.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now Crowley </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>the angel had lost his mind. “How much have you had to drink?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale sighed. “I’m perfectly sober. Why is it so hard to believe that I…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That you what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That I might want you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley blinked. “it’s been 6000 years.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe they call it a ‘slow burn’ dear. I was just never…. ready to admit it.” Aziraphale sighed at the dubious look in his demon’s eyes. “Dearest, darling Crowley. Has it occurred to you that I may have been using my principality as a shield? Holding on to it to protect me from…. impure thoughts?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Impure…. Jesus fucking Christ!” Crowley raked his hand through his hair, completely mussing it as he paced back and forth, like a caged animal. “Angel, the most impure thought you’ve ever had is whether you can get away with eating a Devil’s food cake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The angel frowned. “Do you not want me Crowley? Is that it? You just have to say and that’ll be the end of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The red head stopped suddenly and stared at him. “I’ve wanted nothing more in 6000 years,” he whispered, daring to hope that the angel hadn’t gone insane.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale smiled at him and the room lit up. “Why did you never say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you sssseen me?” He raised his eyebrows as if that answered the question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see my best friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a snake on two legs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. You can </span>
  <em>
    <span>be </span>
  </em>
  <span>a snake but you </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>Crowley. And I..” A finger on his lips stopped him from continuing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t say it.” Crowley demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you love everyone. You have to, it’s in your job description.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And temptation is in yours. Are you trying to tempt me now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not trying to do anything other than figure out when you lost your blessed mind!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azriphale pursed his lips. His demon was stubborn and amazingly insecure. “Anthony J Crowley, now you listen here! I might not have been in love with you for 6000 years, a lot of the time I was sure you were going out of your way to exasperate me, rather successfully judging by my current blood pressure. But you are the most beautiful, prickly, infuriating partner in crime I ever could have been blessed with in that garden and I adore every inch of you!” He cursed his eyes for the tears that were swimming in them but refused to look away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley let out a shaky breath. “Aziraphale. I…” he didn’t know what to say. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know I’ve pushed you away over the years, trying to  hide from myself. I thought if I admitted it then somehow they’d know, that I was faulty in some way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because now they </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>I’m faulty and I find myself not caring one bit. Do you miss Hell?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demon let out a bark of laughter. “Misssss it? Miss somewhere that tortures for fun? The place I spent centuries burning in sssulphur?” He saw Aziraphale blanch. “You didn’t see the half of it down there. Being up here was </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>Eden. Having you here too, a constant, a….friend. Someone to….” He struggled with the words, “care about. I could pretend for a while that they didn’t exisssst. And with humans doing stupid and horrid things through free will I didn’t even have to work that hard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale was grinning at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I can't say that I </span>
  <em>
    <span>love </span>
  </em>
  <span>you. I don’t even know if I can feel love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me? In a…. biblical sense?” The angel blushed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fucking…. ‘biblical sense’?” Crowley sighed, wiping a hand down his face, not quite believing this conversation was real.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I mean do y..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>what it means, Angel. I did read the Bible. Well some of it. I enjoyed how pissed off She would be having been gender swapped.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale chuckled. “Yes, that didn’t go down very well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wonder if that’s why she’s such a bitch?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Crowley!” the angel admonished, scandalised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on, the floods? The crucifixion, plagues, famine, Armageddon? Ringing any bells?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop changing the subject! Fine. Let me ask you this; how did it feel when you were in this shop, surrounded by fire, knowing I was gone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley gulped. “Like all the air had left my lungs. I didn’t care who’d killed you, I hated everyone equally for it. Angels, demons, bloody humans. They could all go to heaven, or hell for all I cared. I was done with them all,” he answered honestly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t that sound like love to you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. I don’t remember what it feels like. It’s been a long time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smiling Aziraphale took his hand and led him back to the sofa. “Crowley, I’ve never been one to be anything but blunt with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demon snorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I’m going to ask you to be blunt with me. The L-word aside, do you find me appealing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Appealing? You’re not a piece of bloody cake!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what I mean. Are you even remotely attracted to me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a very pregnant pause and Aziraphale could feel his unnecessary heart pounding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh bollocks. Yes! Yes alright. I admit it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The angel let out his breath and gave a shakey smile. “Well,” he cleared his throat. “That’s a start at least.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley shook his head. “This is wrong. It’s like you said; you’re an angel, I’m a demon. Hereditary enemies remember? What if you Fall? How could you live with that? How could I?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I haven’t fallen for breathing hellfire at the Archangel I’m hardly likely to fall for being in love,” Aziraphale said softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> didn’t breathe hellfire at them, I did. Angel, when you Fall it’s….the most indescribable pain. And it….it never really goes away, not completely. When they summon you; that pull… it’s pure pain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that what happened when he came to the airfield? You dropped to the floor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. He’s good at inflicting pain at will. I was lucky that day, he was more pissed off with Adam. Now I just have to hope it stays that way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like something more? With me I mean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley watched his friend’s face. So earnest and full of kindness, maybe even real love, it made his heart clench. “This is insane. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m </span>
  </em>
  <span>the demon and here’s you,  an angel, trying to tempt me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m hardly trying to tempt you. I’m just trying to…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Find out where we stand. You said we’re on our side. But what is that side?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s too much, I can’t think straight. Sorry Angel. I need time to sort this out.” He stood and collected his shoes. “I’ll… I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” And with that he vanished leaving Aziraphale alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The angel took a deep breath. This was fine. He'd be fine. Crowley would realise they loved each other and that he was worrying over nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Picking up a book he nodded to himself and stared at the pages, not reading a single word.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>XxXxX</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What the fuck just happened?! Was he really running away from the potential love of his life? He never in a million years would have suspected the angel to be the one to try and change their relationship. Truth was Crowley was scared. Scared that it was a passing fancy, or that the angel had been the victim of a body swap. No, he’d smell the difference. Unlike heaven, he knew what Aziraphale smelled like; fresh cotton with a hint of coconut. A scent he’d taken comfort in being near over the years. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Being around Aziraphale was always the highlight of his day, highlight of many millennia if he was honest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking up he realised he’d managed to drive the whole way home barely looking at the road. His demonic car saved his skin yet again.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He needed to curl up and sleep. Things might look better in the morning, which seemed like a weird idea considering his best friend, who he’d wanted for 6000 bloody years just declared their love for him. He should be over the moon. But he didn’t deserve it. And that was the biggest problem, how could he accept something so pure? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t even be bothered to miracle his way inside so he trudged up the stairs to his flat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A residual smell of sulphur caused him to hesitate. He hadn’t smelt that after Hastur’s visit earlier. Maybe he just hadn’t been paying attention. He really needed to get a handle on his mind. Passing through his front door his strength had almost run out completely. Frowning he disrobed and crawled into bed feeling as weak as a newborn kitten. Something wasn’t right but he was too tired to think on it. It did occur to him that the scent of sulphur may have been too recent but as soon as the thought appeared it vanished again leaving him to fall into a deep sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>XxXxX</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Aziraphale wasn’t panicking. He really wasn’t. Just because he hadn’t heard from Crowley in nearly 3 days didn’t mean the demon had vanished on him. He wouldn’t, surely.  He’d tried ringing him numerous times but had had no reply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d tried to convince himself he didn’t need to check up on him but the longer it went on the more concerned he became. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pacing his shop again he stared at the door, waiting for that bell to tinkle and that demon to stroll in, dressed in black jeans that were far too tight to be comfortable, hips swaying in that mesmerising way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He found himself smiling at the fantasy before shaking his head clear. Something wasn’t right. Usually if Crowley was going to disappear he’d let him know. What if Hastur has returned? What if they’d worked out their deception?  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, he had to go and check on him and if that made the Demon angry then so be it, he should return his calls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>XxXxX</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale anxiously twisted his ring as he hastily climbed the stairs to Crowley’s floor. As he stepped out of the stairwell he was assaulted by a metallic tang in the air and his unnecessary heart stuttered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the first time in a millennia he actually ran to his destination, the scent getting stronger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, no, no, no, no. Oh please no,” he prayed to whoever might be listening that he was wrong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stumbled to a stop outside Crowley’s front door and his stomach dropped. He could feel it and smell it. The demon’s front door frame had been blessed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Crowley?!” he shouted as he hammered on the door. “Crowley?! Open the door. Are you alright?!” He was hoping against hope that it had happened after Crowley had returned home but the lack of contact didn’t bode well. Looking around he made sure no one was around before he miracled himself inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Crowley?! Answer me!” He went from room to room looking for his friend, frantically flinging doors open until he found him curled in a ball under his duvet, trembling and muttering nonsense. “Oh my dear boy! We have to get you out of here. Can you hear me? Your front door has been blessed and I’m assuming that’s not a good thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no discernible or coherent response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on Aziraphale,” the angel said, “we need to get him in some clothes and home. Right…” He quickly miracled the demon into some comfortable clothes and grabbed his sunglasses before tackling his biggest immediate problem; how to move him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Crowley, dear. I wish you could help me, I’m feeling rather useless right now.” He sighed as he tried to think of the best way to move the demon. He didn’t think he was capable of miracling them both all the way back to the bookshop and still be able to function. It took a lot of energy to travel that far normally, but with a powerless passenger, and a demon at that,  he would be in no fit state to care for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh dear oh dear.” He twisted his ring again as his eyes flitted about the room for inspiration. Finally he noticed Crowley’s car keys on the bedside table. He was sure they hadn’t been there before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, oh thank you dear boy,” he breathed assuming the demon had managed a small miracle. Snatching them up he hoisted Crowley up and miracled them down to the Bentley.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he had his friend settled he was glad he hadn’t tried to get them all the way home, he was exhausted just from getting them downstairs. He put the keys in the ignition and waited. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, how do you do this? I suppose it’s going to be a crash course in driving. Oh, oh dear that was a poor choice of words. Hmmm maybe you could get us home old friend? To my home I mean,” he patted the steering wheel affectionately, after all the car was infused with demonic energy. A few moments passed before the car burst to life. “Oh thank you!” The angel grinned. “To the bookshop please. I think we’ll be safe there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ngk,” came from Crowley, his fingers weakly twitching as the car pulled away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they raced through London, Aziraphale had to close his eyes. Being in the passenger seat on one of Crowley’s drives was bad enough but being in the driver’s set with no control was truly terrifying. Thankfully it didn’t take long to get home and Aziraphale miracled them inside, laying his charge in his own bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley looked paler now than he had at his flat. No doubt the small miracles he’d performed hadn’t done him any good physically. The angel watched him nervously as his trembling increased, he wasn’t sure the demon could even hear him now. He felt cold to the touch when usually he was so warm so Aziraphale found every blanket he could and wrapped them around his demon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh dearest. This was Hastur wasn’t it? He must’ve found someone to bless your front door. Why didn’t you call me, you silly demon?!” He tried healing him, but it didn’t seem to have much effect other than lessen the tremors. He sighed and sat heavily on the side of the bed, smoothing Crowley’s hair back from his face. “I think I’m going to need help and there’s only one person who might just be able to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>XxXxX</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took some time to find a phone number but find it he did. Nothing could get between an angel and his prize. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miss Device? I’m terribly sorry to bother you. It’s Aziraphale, you might remember me from..” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stopping the end of the world,” she finished. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You must be the angel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed. I’m in a spot of bother and I really think you’re the only one that might possibly be able to help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale explained his predicament and was pleasantly surprised when she insisted they come to Tadfield immediately before he’d even finished his story. “I’ll get him bundled up and in the car straight away. Thank you Miss Device.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few miracles later and the pair were on the road again, Crowley’s demonic car taking charge once more, with a weak encouragement from its owner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>XxXxX</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But why are they coming here?” Newt questioned. “I mean is it safe? Are we safe having a demon under our roof?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A demon who helped stop Armageddon,” she corrected. “Look. They need my help. It’s the least I can do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But why? I mean it’s not like we sat back and did nothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a witch, Newt. Healing and help go with the title. Besides if this is the beginning a retribution from either side wouldn’t it be better to have them on our side?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Newt was unconvinced. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look the minute they arrive I’ll place wards around the cottage ok? We’ll be safe,” she assured him, pressing a light kiss to his nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The heard the car arrive as it screeched to a halt.  Anathema was first out of the door as she saw Aziraphale stumble out of the car. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you need help?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where should I put him?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spare room, top of the stairs to the left,” she told him and in the blink of an eye the three of them were inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Terribly sorry. That must have seemed extremely rude. It was just the fastest and easiest way to get him inside,” Aziraphale explained as he swayed slightly on his feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes quite. Transporting an unconscious demon like that is just rather a drain on the old battery. I’ll be fine in a moment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anathema was looking Crowley over. She reached out and touched his face. “Hmm cold and clammy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He needs to be warm. He’s still a bit serpentine in nature.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thought you might need these,” Newt puffed as he brought in the fallen blankets from the car. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes! Thank you,” the angel breathed, taking the bundle from him and laying them gently over his demon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Serpentine?” Anathema queried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh dear. Yes. He can transform into a snake. Um he’s actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>The </span>
  </em>
  <span>snake, from the garden.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>”The garden?” Newt raised his eyebrows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Eden,” Aziraphale replied, as if it was the most obvious thing on the planet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait. You’re saying he is the demon from Eden? The snake who tempted Adam and Eve with the Apple?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, quite so. And he‘s my…. very dear friend. He’s not a bad demon. Well truth be told he’s quite appalling at being a demon. Far too nice, although he’d never admit it. Still something of the angel he was in there I think,” He sighed as he gazed at his friend. “Do you think you can help? I’ve tried healing him but nothing much seems to happen. I suppose an angel isn’t meant to heal a demon.” He bit his bottom lip when he thought it might tremble. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It might take some time. Let me place wards around the house, make sure we have no unwelcome visitors and I’ll come back with the books.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale nodded, not trusting his voice and gave her a small smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll find something. I’m sure of it,” she assured him, squeezing his shoulder as she and Newt left the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale sighed and pulled a stool from the corner of the room, placing it beside the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you warm enough, dear boy? I know, I know, you’d tell me to stop fussing. But that’s the problem isn’t it? You can’t tell me.” He reached under the pile of blankets and took hold of one of Crowley’s hands. “We will fix this. And when we do, and you’re fit again, we are not going to let them get away with it.” There was a harshness to his voice that was seldom heard and it registered somewhere in Crowley’s mind, because his fingers twitched slightly in the angel’s hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale choked back a cry of relief that Crowley was still in there, he hadn’t discorperated, there was still hope. “As a Principality you’d think I’d have more power. You’d think I could reverse this confounded blessing. Very cunning, blessing a door rather than you. I hate to think what would have happened if you’d been blessed physically.” He swallowed down the lump in his throat. “Don’t leave me on my own Crowley. Please? I know it’s a selfish ask but, I need you to stay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>XxXxX</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Anathema and Newt paused outside the door as they heard Aziraphale’s voice, waiting for the right time to reenter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hearing a pause she made a show of being in the hall, giving the angel a moment to collect himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right. I have books, would you like some tea?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Oh that would be lovely,” Aziraphale smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go and make a fresh pot,” Newt bumbled his way out of the door and back down to the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You love him don’t you?” the witch blurted out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The angel stared at her, open-mouthed, not expecting such a question. “Um..” he looked to Crowley, sure he was listening. “Yes. Yes I do,” he admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And does he love you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s a demon, he says he doesn’t know what love is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t believe him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe he doesn’t remember, that he doesn’t think he’s worthy of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And is he? Worthy of your love?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes. He doesn’t see himself clearly. Hell will do that to you,” he sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anathema smiled gently. “The love of an angel, a Principality if I’m not mistaken, will be a great tool.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh I’m not powerful. I’ve been reliably informed I’ve gone soft.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And who told you that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“An archangel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The same one who came down to restart a war? Not sure I’d trust him. We need to find a way to tap into your energy. You’re probably going to need it. Whoever did this, well they must really hate your friend. It’s a slow and painful way to go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale’s heart constricted and a rock settled in his stomach as he squeezed Crowley’s hand a bit tighter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said ‘still something of the angel he was’.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was an angel once. Crowley never talks about it much. He just shrugs it off by saying he just asked too many questions and hung around with the wrong crowd.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you believe him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Once upon a time I would have said no. That there had to be more to it than that but now? Now I find it completely believable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hellfire,” Newt said, suddenly appearing with the tea tray. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry?” Aziraphale turned, bemused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said he’d been blessed or his home had.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His front door, yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And passing through it has somehow sort of poisoned him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Newt?” Anathema was looking at her boyfriend curiously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just hear me out. If a blessing has hurt him would Hellfire not counteract it? If he’s a demon then he was born of Hellfire and Brimstone yes? So would it not be possible that those same things could save him now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The angel stared at him, mouth flapping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Newt! That’s genius! But where do we get Hellfire or Brimstone?” Anathema’s elation suddenly waned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well from what I read in the Witchfinder’s manuals Hellfire is an ever burning flame only available in hell, but Brimstone is just an old term for sulphur.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I have some!” The young witch jumped up and ran from the room, returning, triumphantly holding a glass bottle. ”Was in the kit my mother sent me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That just leaves the Hellfire,” Aziraphale said gravely, “and that is not easy to come by.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about Adam?” Newt suggested. “Maybe he could help?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s just a boy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And the anti-Christ. If anyone can get their hands on a bit of Hellfire, surely it’s him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale shook his head. “No. His powers left him after the end of the world that wasn’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Newt and Anathema looked at each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, he didn’t lose all his powers. He still has some pretty good tricks up his sleeve.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>”Oh….. But still. Absolutely not, it’s out of the question. I’m not bringing a child into this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s only asking him a question, maybe he knows a way we can get it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The angel looked at the stricken demon, trembling and sweating. He looked so fragile and vulnerable. Sighing he said “I suppose there’s no harm in asking.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>XxXxX</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was almost Adam’s bedtime when Anathema managed to find him, playing in the woods as usual. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your dad wants you to go home,” she told him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you know that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I am a witch,” she smirked. “Plus I just saw him outside your house looking for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why were you at my house?” the boy frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Also looking for you. Someone is in need of help and we think you can provide it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy frowned. “Who?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Crowley.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s the guy with the black wings right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Erm maybe,” she shrugged. “Black clothes. Red hair.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I know who he is. Helped me stand up to you-know-who.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Well that’s why we need your help. He’s in trouble and we need to get hold of some Hellfire.“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why doesn’t he just ask for some?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He can’t. He’s in a bad way and we think this is the only way to help him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I don’t know how to get it. I’ve never been, not that I remember anyway,” Adam said bluntly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anathema sighed and nodded. “Ok. Thanks anyway.” She turned to head home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he going to die?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably.” No point in lying to the boy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I see him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess,” she shrugge, holding onto a hope that the boy could still help them some way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>XxXxX</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong with him?” Adam asked as he watched Crowley shiver and shake, his back arching off the bed as he got worse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He passed through a blessing,” Aziraphale told him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will Hellfire save him?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s our only lead,” the angel shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s a demon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam frowned. “But he helped me. Demon’s aren’t meant to do that.“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, they’re not. He got in a lot of trouble for it.” Aziraphale suddenly had a thought. “If I became him again I could go back and get the Hellfire!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean go back?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Long story. Problem is I need Crowley to switch with me and he’s in no condition to do anything.” He looked at Adam. “Can you still perform miracles? I mean the weather is always how you want it so…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe,” Adam shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you make me look like him temporarily?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, maybe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you try?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam stared between the two men and concentrated. Ever so slowly Aziraphale changed; becoming leaner, more angular, his hair turned red and suddenly there were two Crowleys in the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you dear boy!” he exclaimed miracling himself into some Crowley appropriate clothes. “Right then, off to London.” There was more than a little trepidation in his voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure about this?” Newt asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well. I’ve done it before. This time hopefully they won’t try to kill me.” He gave a scared little chuckle that was very un-Crowley-like as he looked back at the original. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll give you a minute,” Anathema said, ushering Newt and Adam out of the room and down the stairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right. Well. Here I am again, pretending to be you. I know what you’d be saying. You’d be telling me I’d lost my mind. That I shouldn’t do it. Probably that you’re not worth it. Well you’d be wrong. You’ve survived 6000 years. You’re not going anywhere yet.” Smoothing the hair from Crowley’s brow, he bent to kiss his forehead. “Wish me luck.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>XxXxX</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale hesitated at the top of the escalator. It was such an odd feeling. Everything in him was telling him to go up, to use the other one, it still had a pull on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath he stepped into the moving stairs and prayed he wasn’t interrupted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smell of sulphur hit him like a book to the face as he descended lower and lower. How did Crowley deal with this? It burned in his nose and lungs, making him nauseous. Swallowing it down, Aziraphale endeavoured not to breathe more than necessary while down here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stepping off the escalator he rounded a corner and was met with familiar looking corridors. It wasn’t any different from when he was here last time. Only difference was he hadn’t been conscious when he’d arrived.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was always so busy in hell, demons shoulder to shoulder as they made their way through the tunnels and corridors. Aziraphale briefly wondered about the ‘do not lick the walls’ signs, he’d have to ask Crowley about them one day. Seemed such an odd thing to have posters about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Staying close to the walls and in a shadow, Aziraphale looked around for his destination. He didn’t want to draw attention, not yet anyway. Crowley’s presence was hardly going to be welcome after his trial.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He zeroed in on the door he wanted and miracled himself inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lord Beelzebub, how the….saints are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Prince of Hell looked up in alarm. “Crowley. Didn’t exzzzzpect to see you down here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well no. And nor would I be but you have something I need.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>”And what izzzz that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just need a smidge of hellfire in a takeaway cup and I’ll be out of your… flies,” he grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you need that for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, now I’m glad you asked,” Aziraphale lounged on one of the seats. “Hastur has been sniffing around my place and I suspect the bastard has had my door blessed. Now it wouldn’t bother me except the smell is driving me mad and it itches a bit when I walk through.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beelzebub looked at him. “You smell strange.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would be the Holy water bath and the blessing. Smell gets into everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why should I help you?” they asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, to put it bluntly; if you don’t I’ll go out there and start discorperating people. No one will stop me, they didn’t even stop me getting in. Then you’d have a demonic riot on your hands.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale watched Crowley’s former boss weigh up their options. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not sure that would be any different than normal thezzzze dayzzzz.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to take that chance? I mean I could go out there now with this,” he twitched his hand and produced a flask, “holy water and really upset things. Or I could just flick it at you. Your choice.” Aziraphale was amazed he managed to keep his voice even despite the racing of his heart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beelzebub raised their eyebrows. “You’re bluffing. Therezzzzz no holy water in that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? Are you sure of that? Do you want to test it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stare at each other for a moment before the Prince of Hell calls in a demon minion. “Show me on him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale raises an eyebrow above his glasses and takes a deep breath. “Alright, if that’s what you want.” He unscrewed the cap and dipped his fingers into the flask. “Sorry about this,” he muttered as he flicked his fingers at the minion, spraying him with the water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The minion screamed like the unholy creature he was. The angel managed to school his features into a passive expression, hiding his own horror at injuring another being.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beelzebub couldn’t hide their own shock. They’d never expected Crowley to come down to Hell again let alone bring holy water and be willing to use it. There was definitely more to it than a blessed doorway but as it was, the most sensible course of action was to comply and work the rest out later. “Fine.” They turned to the screaming minion “oh be quiet. Go and fetch some hellfire.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In a container. Well I can’t walk around the humans carrying it can I?” He explained when they looked at him quizzically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And be quick about it.” Beelzebub was definitely unnerved which gave Aziraphale a little thrill. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So…. How've things been?” the angel asked, not bothering to hide his smirk at the other’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wazzzz bad enough stopping them from going to war. Then your little stunt with the holy water.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not my stunt. That was all on you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence fell until the minion returned. It’s face still smoking. With trembling hands it handed a container to Aziraphale and stepped away as far as he could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right then. Thanks very much. I’ll be off. Enjoy hell,” he gave them a tight smile as he slunk out of the door into the corridors of hell. Screams echoed all around the heaving masses of bodies and the air reeked of sulphur and despair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The idea of Crowley adding to those screams broke Aziraphale’s heart. One day maybe the demon would trust him enough to tell him the worst of it, maybe ease some of the old wounds. But right now he has to save his life. He just hoped their theory was right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sashaying his way towards the exit, in the way that Crowley would always do, he could feel eyes on him. He turned and instantly zeroed in on his observer. Hastur was glaring at him so he gave him a salute before disappearing up to the surface, back to the real world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>XxXxX</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hastur scowled as he watched Crowley saunter out of Hell. “Flash git,” he growled as he stepped into Beelzebub’s office. “You summoned me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you up to? Why are you bothering with Crowley?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t trust him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’zzz a demon. You’re not supposed to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something’s off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you had hizz house blessed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hastur sniffed and looked away. “Should have killed him, slowly and painfully,” the demon complained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We bathed him in Holy water. It doezzzzn’t affect him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something doesn’t smell right. He’s tricked us somehow. I saw him. He went through it all right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beelzebub regarded him for a minute. “This izz about Ligur.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t kill one of your own!” Hastur hissed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Izzn’t that what you’re trying to do?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s different. He started it! He deserves to be punished!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Crowley waz a favourite of our Lord Satan’s. He was tried and sentenced. The Lord wants no more said about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But he’s up to something. I’m sure of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The prince sighed. “Follow him. Obzzerve him and see what you find. Do not let him see you. If he catchezz you, you’re on your own.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>XxXxX</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh thank the goddess!” Anathema declared as Aziraphale finally arrived back at the cottage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have I been gone long?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Days!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh dear, time really does move slowly down there,” his gaze shot to the stairs leading up to his friend. “How is he?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well he went through a spell of screaming just after you left,” she said following him up to see the demon. “Then he went quiet and has been still ever since.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale removed his glasses and set them aside. “Crowley? It’s me, I’m back. I made it out. I think you’d have been quite proud of me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley looked even worse, his face was pale and gaunt and twisted in a constant expression of pain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Any idea what we do now?” Aziraphale handed over the hellfire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well one; I think you should change back. If this works waking up and coming face to face with himself is probably not a good idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, Yes, of course. Right. Here goes nothing.” He concentrates very hard on reversing Adam’s wishes, ever so slowing returning to his normal form. “That’s a lot harder than it seems,” he sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right. We think we found a solution. It’s hard because no one ever talks about saving demons, it’s just not done. We burn the sulphur using the hellfire and apply directly to where his heart would be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Won’t that burn him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t have any choice. The blessing is eating away at his very soul.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He always said he didn’t have one,” Aziraphale told them softly. “Something he really did lie about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He probably doesn’t think he has one,” Newt told him. “I mean, who ever would think a demon had a soul, let alone one worth saving?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anathema disappeared to prepare the sulphur. It didn’t take long, emitting the most awful smell, one that Aziraphale has just got out of his nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She returned with a vial of blood red liquid that burned with a blue flame held between a pair of tongs. “Ok,” she choked. “If this doesn’t bring him round we’re going to have to summon him,” she warned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale didn’t like the sound of that but nodded nonetheless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The witch stood over Crowley as the angel pulled back the blankets. “Ready?” she asked, looking at him and Newt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The angel took a deep breath and nodded, praying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tilted the vial and dribbled it on the demon’s chest in a circle. A sickening sizzling began followed by the most unholy screams Aziraphale had ever heard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Crowley?!” the angel shouted. “Crowley, please! Can you hear me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After what seemed like an eternity the screams subsided and he became unnaturally still. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As time passed nothing changed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Time for an evocation,” Anathema sighed. She pulled out a parchment and laid it on Crowley’s chest. On it she’d drawn a copy of Crowley’s snake inside a triangle with runes at each corner. Lighting incense she passed it over his body whilst chanting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale suddenly felt very ill at ease. It was all very wrong but he was at a loss. Crowley was surely dying in front of him and he had no other answers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a long time nothing happened and they began to give up hope when a hissing began to fill the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The witch stopped chanting and stepped back, moving toward the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C..Crowley dear boy? I...it’s me, Aziraphale.” He couldn’t hide the tremor in his voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demon’s eyes snapped open and he lunged at them screeching and hissing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anathema held out a cross towards him forcing him back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaping back, he landed in the top corner of the room, pressed against the ceiling, wings curled round to protect himself as his hissing continued.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Newt ushered them out of the door slamming it shut behind him. “Well that went well!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He has wings?!” Anathema rounded on the angel. “What kind of demon has feathered wings?!” She stalked downstairs leaving the men to follow her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we just going to leave him there?” Newt asked nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He can’t get out, I placed wards everywhere. It’s like an impenetrable cell until I release him. Adam said about black wings and I dismissed it. He has wings Aziraphale!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Demon’s don’t have wings. Not normal demons.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well they must.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. They don’t. You know who has wings other than angels?... the Princes of Hell!” The witch's volume was rising.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But he’s Crowley,” Aziraphale shrugged. “He hated hell. I told you he’s a terrible demon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did he fall again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He never really talks about it. He just says he never meant to and that he just hung out with the wrong crowd. Sauntered downwards, he said.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hung out with the...Shit shit shit. Did he fall with Lucifer?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, yes. At least I think so. Does it matter?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course it matters! We have no idea what we’ve just summoned!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale frowned. “I don’t understand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For a smart man you can be incredibly stupid,” the witch huffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Crowley has mentioned that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If he’s one of the original fallen angels then he’s one of the princes of hell. If he’s a Prince of Hell and we’ve summoned him then he’s just reverted back to his true demon self.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And that’s not good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did it look good to you?” Newt asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I mean Crowley must be in there still. We just need to find him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have any idea how long it must’ve taken for him to become Crowley?” Anathema asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A cold heavy knot appeared in Aziraphale’s chest. “I can’t give up on him. Prince of Hell or not I have to get him back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anathema looked at Newt and sighed before looking back at the angel. “What if we can’t?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I refuse to think of that as an option.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess we better try and figure out which one we are dealing with,” Newt said. “I’ll get the tea and biscuits.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>XxXxX</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well we know he’s not Lucifer or Beelzebub, right?” Newt asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Aziraphale nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well that’s two off this version of the list.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Three if you take off Satan. We all </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>he isn’t him,” Anathema reminded him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t Satan and Lucifer the same person? Demon? Being? So that leaves Moloch, Chemosh, Dagon and Belial,” Newt sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not Dagon. I’ve met them,” the angel told them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok. And then there were three. Do you know, once upon a time I would never have dreamed in a million years I’d be sat in a room with a witch and an angel, with a demon in the guest bedroom trying to figure out which demon he actually is. My life has become so very strange.” Newt shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Anathema spoke as if she hadn’t heard him. “Moloch is associated with the burning of animals and sacrificed children.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Certainly not!” Aziraphale was sickened at the thought. “This is a demon who transformed paintball guns into real guns but ensured everyone had miraculous escapes!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anathema raised an eyebrow. “That’s not very demonic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you. He wouldn’t kill anyone, well not without good reason. He’s saved my life on many occasions. Once at great physical cost to himself. If Hell had found out about it they’d have discorperated him instantly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Newt looked at him. “Are we sure he’s even a demon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve seen him change from a snake to a person and been to Hell for him, twice. He’s definitely a demon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok. Chemosh; destroyer. Human sacrifices.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Next,” Aziraphale said, cutting Newt off from continuing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well that just leave Belail. Angel of lawlessness. Belail </span>
</p><p>
  <span>means "without a master", and symbolizes independence, self-sufficiency, and personal accomplishment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anathema and Newt looked at the angel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well. I suppose out of all of them that is the most likely. I mean it sounds more like him than any of the others but I still can’t believe he’s a Prince of Hell. He’s the worst demon in the history of demons. I mean he’d take credit for humanity’s idiocy when he had no hand in it. He’d sleep for centuries just to avoid it. So now what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well at least we know we could be dealing with one of the least ruthless,” Anathema stopped short. “Something’s changed. Something’s here, I can feel it pressing against the wards from outside.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do we do?” Newt asked, unable to keep the trepidation from his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think someone followed you?” Anathema hissed at the angel, keeping her voice low. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d say that was a strong possibility wouldn’t you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do we do?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The wards are safe, are they not? Then we wait. We may yet be able to reach Crowley and bring him back. He could help us,” Aziraphale said decisively, snatching up Anathema’s cross and taking himself back upstairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stopped outside the room and took deep breath. “Crowley my dear. It’s me, Aziraphale. I’m going to come in, please don’t attack me.” Gulping he opened the door and stepped inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley was still perched near the ceiling, his wings now splayed slightly and Aziraphale could see his face. The demon’s eyes seemed to glow in the muted light as he hissed like a snake waiting to pounce, his teeth bared showing off his elongated canines.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>”Anthony J Crowley! Now you behave yourself. This isn’t you. What’s happened to my dear friend? What’s happened to the demon who’s saved my life on numerous occasions, risking his own? The friend who’s treated me to lunch more times than I’d like to admit. We have a visitor outside who I’m positive is not friendly in nature and I’d very much appreciate it if you’d come back my love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no change in Crowley’s stance, claws dug into the walls anchoring him in place as his snake eyes didn’t blink. It was the first time in centuries, nay millennia, that Aziraphale felt unnerved by them and he hated the feeling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Crowley please. Try to remember who you are,” the angel begged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hissing started to sound more like a screech and he retreated out the door, slamming it shut behind him. Gulping back tears, he did the only thing he could; resolved to get rid of the unwelcome visitor himself. Having a malevolent demon inside the cottage was one thing but he couldn't allow Newt and Anathema to come under threat from the outside too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>XxXxX</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Calmly he returned downstairs and headed for the front door, removing his coat and rolling up his sleeves.</p><p>“What are you doing?!” the young witch exclaimed. </p><p>“I may not be able to reach Crowley yet, but I can deal with the blaggard outside,” he told her, hoping he sounded more confident than he felt.  Throwing the door wide he stepped out on the path, Newt and Anathema flanking him in the doorway.</p><p>“I know you’re out here coward, show yourself!” he bellowed.</p><p>“Who are you calling a coward?” a voice snarled from the shadows. </p><p>“I believe I’m referring to you, hiding amongst the trees.”</p><p>“Grown a back bone have we?” Hastur appeared in a patch of moonlight. “Where’s Crowley?”</p><p>“He’s not taking visitors just now but he sends his regards.”</p><p>Hastur sniffed. “You smell of Hell,” he accused. </p><p>“That happens when you’re friends with a demon and been warmed by Hellfire.”</p><p>“I knew something was off. It was you! I don’t know how you did it but I’ll find out.”</p><p>“I have know idea what you’re talking about,” the angel bluffed, flexing his fingers and moving down the path away from the safety of the wards. He needed to keep Crowley and the humans safe.</p><p>“If blessing his door isn’t enough, maybe disposing of his boyfriend will put a dent in his day. Never know, he might be so distracted by your demise that I can end him too.”  A nasty grin crossed his face as he ran at Aziraphale, claws bared, screeching like the demon he was. </p><p>With a flap of his wings the angel jumped over him and out of reach. “Oh you’ll have to do better than that I’m afraid.”</p><p>“How about this?” Hastur pulled an urn from his pocket, uncorking it. </p><p>Aziraphale already knew what it was and had to think fast as the flames of hellfire licked towards him. He dodged and flew out of reach. </p><p>“Keep playing dirty and I'll burn the house down.”</p><p>“You’re the one with the hellfire.”</p><p>“Rumour has it hellfire can’t burn you. Or was that a trick?” A knowing grin spread across his face. “Maybe I did kill Crowley after all,” he laughed with glee.</p><p>
  <em> Fuck. He’s onto us. </em>
</p><p>“Come on angel, let’s see how powerful you are.”</p><p>Hearing Crowley’s nickname for him come from someone else’s mouth made Aziraphale’s skin crawl. Steeling himself, he settled back on the ground as Hastur bottled the fire. </p><p>The smell of sulphur and other….unpleasant odours assaulted the angel’s senses and he couldn’t hide distaste.</p><p>The demon sneered at him. “So trusting. No wonder Crowley managed to manipulate you so well. Fancy and angel falling for a demon’s tricks.”</p><p>Aziraphale bristled “Is that all you’ve got? A few cheap taunts. What a pathetic excuse for a demon you are. No wonder Crowley was so popular.”</p><p>“Crowley was a fraud! Trying to fit in amongst this lot. It’s unnatural. He should have taken his rightful place millennia ago. Instead he decided to stay up here. He’s pathetic. And it’s your fault, you made him soft.”</p><p>Aziraphale was at a lost as to what to say. Crowley wasn’t soft as such he was just… oh yes right, now wasn't the time to be getting distracted. “You will leave this place. You will return to Hell and you will never show your face anywhere near us again.”</p><p>“Or what?” Hastur scoffed. </p><p>“Or I will use this!” He produced his flask of holy water again. “I believe you’ve been acquainted with its affect of your kind.”</p><p>The demon faltered then grinned. “You haven’t got the guts.”</p><p>The angel was losing his patience fast so with a twitch of his hand he produced his flaming sword. “Try me.”</p><p>Snarling Hastur uncorked the hellfire, letting it loose. </p><p>In a panic Aziraphale threw the holy water at the fire. An explosion of energy sent them flying as the two elements mixed. </p><p>A screeching filled the night air and a shadow flew at the fallen demon. Claws slicing, teeth gnashing, wings beating as the black mass hovered above. </p><p>“Crowley! Please. You’re one of us! No!” Hastur’s frantic pleas filled the air. </p><p>Crowley’s feet finally touched down as his wings stopped moving. He snarled and allowed his demon face to lunge forwards causing Hastur to scream.</p><p>“I’m sorry. I just wanted to know what you were up to my Lord,” he whimpered. </p><p>Crowley snarled bringing his hand up, claws glinting in the moonlight getting ready for the kill shot.</p><p>“Crowley!” Aziraphale yelled. “Don’t. That’s not who you are. Please.” His shout caused his demon to hesitate, giving Hastur a chance to attack. </p><p>Crowley flew backwards, hitting the ground as Hastur gained the upper hand. </p><p>Hastur’s hands scrabbled at Crowley’s chest, trying to dig his claws in causing the other demon to scream in pain. If he could get his claws in deep enough he could discorperate him. </p><p>Crowley managed to get his own hands up, one clawing at Hastur’s face, the other to the hands on his chest. </p><p>Aziraphale rushed forward, sword raised as the two demons suddenly took flight, Crowley’s inky wings propelling them up into the night sky.</p><p>Wind began to howl round them, lightning flashed illuminating the clouds. </p><p>There was another scream followed by a wet thund. </p><p>The angel almost didn’t want to look, terrified as to what had landed. As he stepped closer he felt a fissure of relief, there were no wings. The bloody mess on the floor was Hastur.  He looked up searching the dark for Crowley, spotting him tumble from the sky, his wings flapping intermittently slowing his fall. </p><p>He landed heavily and Aziraphale’s first instinct was to run to him but this wasn’t his Crowley. This Crowley was feral and there was no way to know how he’d react to an angel’s advance. </p><p>“Crowley my dear?” he called. “Can I help? It’s just me.” Taking a deep breath he stepped forward. </p><p>The demon hissed at him as he righted himself, backing away. </p><p>“You know me. I won’t hurt you, dearest.” He couldn’t help the flinch as Crowley’s demon face lept at him, all giant teeth and glowing eyes. “Now, now, none of that. You don’t scare me,” he huffed, trying to sound calmer than he felt. </p><p>As he stepped forward again, Crowley lunged for him.</p><p>“Aziraphale!” Anathema yelled in alarm, causing the demon to falter.</p><p>His attack stalled and the angel took flight, distancing himself from his friend. He watched as Crowley stared at him from the ground, eyes blazing in the dark like burning embers, a low growl sounding in the cold air. </p><p>With a flap of his ebony wings, Crowley was face to face with Aziraphale, snarling in the face of his natural enemy. </p><p>“Crowley. Please, you must remember who you are. You’re Anthony J Crowley. You’re my friend. You helped stop Armageddon.”</p><p>The demon just glowered at him. The sneer on his face illuminated by lightning as thunder crashed around them from a storm that appeared out of nowhere. </p><p>As the wind picked up Aziraphale felt he had to move higher, out of the storm before he lost control.</p><p>As he flapped his wings Crowley grabbed his ankle  and was pulled right along with him. He climbed up the angel’s body until they were nose to nose and he flapped his wings taking them even higher before pushing the angel away, watching him fall. </p><p>Aziraphale let himself tumble a little into the safety of the clouds before righting himself and taking off after the demon. He couldn’t leave him free on Earth, there was no telling what he would do. </p><p>He felt his heart clench as he caught sight of him heading towards the main village, the storm moving with him, and prepared himself to counter-miracle whatever Crowley did. The demon would never forgive himself if he did major damage or caused harm, of that Aziraphale was sure. </p><p>As the village came into view Crowley’s sight latched onto the church, a predatory smile split his features. With a screech he set fire to it, he thought it rather fitting in the circumstances. </p><p>“Oh no you don’t!” the angel muttered, miracling the church back as it was before any neighbours caught sight of the flames. </p><p>The demon turned and saw the angel, another screech and he flew at him.</p><p>On instinct Aziraphale summoned his sword again, hoping it would slow Crowley down but it caught his side instead burning deeply.</p><p>He screeched and thrashed tumbling away. </p><p>Throwing the sword to the side, where it promptly vanished, Aziraphale raced to catch Crowley before he hit the ground. </p><p>He scrabbled to get a purchase on him and the demon reactively sank his teeth into the angel’s neck where it met his shoulder as the angel pulled him close, slowing their freefall.</p><p>He managed to land them heavily back by the cottage.</p><p>Anathema and Newt ran toward them when neither moved. </p><p>The witch held up a torch and gasped at the blood on his shirt. </p><p>“I’ll live,” Aziraphale assured them. “We need to get him inside. The wound inflicted by my sword is one I can heal. I’ll meet you up there.” Taking Crowley in his arms the angel miracled them inside, Anathema and Newt followed. </p><p>“Is this a good idea? I mean he’s not exactly….stable.” Newt ventured. “ And what do we do about the pieces of demon out on the road?”</p><p>“The demon will be gone,” the angel told him with a flick of the wrist, he didn’t suppose anyone would be keeping score of his miracles anymore. As he set about healing the wounds on Crowley’s side and stomach, Anathema set about seeing to Aziraphale’s neck.</p><p>“Looks mostly superficial. He managed to draw blood though,” she told him, removing his tie and undoing a button before cleaning it and dressing it. </p><p>“Thank you, I’m sure it’ll be well healed soon.”</p><p>“What do we do about him? How did he even get past the wards?” Newt asked, pointing to the red head. </p><p>“I suppose we’ll have to wait and see when he wakes up,” the angel sighed. “We can leave if you wish. I’m sorry I’ve brought this to your door.”</p><p>“Nonsense. My wards still stand, no one can get in. You’ll be safe, it’s just he somehow can get out,” the young witch told him with a frown.</p><p>“Thank you,” he smiled sadly. “Perhaps you should both get some rest.”</p><p>The couple nodded and said their good nights with trepidation. </p><p>“Oh Crowley,” Aziraphale sighed. “Come back to me, please.” </p><p>Never one for sleeping, the angel suddenly found his eyelids too heavy and decided to rest his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>XxXxX</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So.... what’s everyone thinking? Be nice to hear from you. Interaction gives us life xx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Stabbing pain was the first thing that he was aware of. Stabbing pain in his head, his chest, his stomach and his side. He didn’t remember being run over but he certainly felt like he had been. His eyes fluttered open and tried to focus on the room. He had no idea where he was, but it definitely wasn’t his flat or the bookshop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat up sharply and regretted it, all the pain that he felt increased, causing him to cry out. He needed to get out, the room was too small. He felt a familiar panic bubble inside and miracled himself out onto the street. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Crowley right?” a vaguely familiar voice said behind him. “Might want to put a shirt on before Mr Tyler sees you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He whirled round, stumbling to keep his balance and came face to face with Adam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t die then,” the boy stated, “they thought you would. Your friend must be happy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley just stared at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your eyes are very strange aren’t they? Didn’t really notice last time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Last time,” the demon rasped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. When you helped save us from my other dad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You… how do..?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t know. I didn’t really remember much at first but it came back overnight. Suppose some of us are meant to remember it,” the boy shrugged as Dog sniffed Crowley’s feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley blinked, confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look like you’re in pain. You should probably sit down and put some clothes on. Mr Tyler really won’t like it if he sees you,” Adam reminded him before strolling towards the wood. “I’m glad you didn’t die.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demon stumbled out of the road and towards the adjacent field, miracling himself a shirt before collapsing onto the grass. Holding his head in his hands, he tried to breathe through the pain and remember anything about being back in Tadfield. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Demon Crowley,” a familiar voice droned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a weary sigh he looked up. “Lord Beelzebub. Dagon,” he greeted with a pained, unnatural grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look like shit,” Dagon said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Thanks. What can I do for you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yet again I find myszzelf a demon short at your hand,” Beelzebub announced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley frowned, wishing he had his glasses. The light of day was not his friend at the best of times and this wasn’t the best of times. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you deny it?” Dagon challenged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Painfully Crowley got to his feet. “In all honesty, I haven’t got a fucking clue. Who’s been discorperated?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not dizzzcorperated. Murdered. Dead,” Beelzebub corrected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m still none the wiser,” Crowley sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The demon Hazzztur.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hastur?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He wazzz obzzzerving you. He hazz been returned in pieces.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh dear, so sad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Show some respect!” Dagon yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Piss off,” Crowley replied wearily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Crowley?” Voices were calling him, one he recognised immediately and fear hit him in the chest. Eyes widening, he watched to see Beelzebub’s reaction as Aziraphale’s voice got closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Angel passed the gateway of the field and doubled back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh dear,” he breathed as he saw Crowley had visitors. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we help you?” he asked causing Crowley to groan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This doezzn’t concern you Principality,” Beelzebub told him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, well I beg to differ. If this is about that fiend Hastur then I can assure you it very much involves me.” He looked over at his demon and saw the lost look on his face. “And it seems that Crowley cannot enlighten you the way I can.” Stepping through the gate he signalled for Newt and Anathema to stay put, whilst he put himself between Crowley and his former bosses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing, Angel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Filling in the blanks. I’m afraid Hastur’s untimely end was probably my fault.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your fault?” Crowley questioned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. You see, we had a slight accident that caused poor Crowley here to behave in the most uncharacteristic way. Unfortunately for your friend he turned up at the most inopportune moment and threatened us. Crowley was not responsible for his actions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dagon snapped their fingers and Crowley gave a cry as he was bound by chains and forced to his knees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that necessary?” Aziraphale asked. “He’s no danger now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He izzz a traitor who has killed his own kind twice. He must be extinguished,” Beelzebub stated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh really? In that case,” the angel straightened his shoulders and flicked his wrist, flaming sword appearing in his hand “you’ll have to go through me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley noticed the steel in his voice and the strength in his stance. His angel meant business and it was likely to get him killed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aziraphale. Leave it,” he groaned, waves of pain crashing over him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the resigned tone the angel looked round at him. “Don’t you </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare </span>
  </em>
  <span>give up now you old snake in the grass,” he growled. ”We’ve come too far and been through too much to give up now.” Turning back he regarded the other demons. “If you’d left him alone none of this would have happened. Didn’t you learn last time? None of this works.” He stepped forward pointing the blazing blade at them. “And this time he has me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh and what a champion you are!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale’s confidence shook a little at hearing Gabriel’s voice. He almost didn’t dare turn round to look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There he stood to his left, Michael on his right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sword should have been returned,” Michael stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The almighty gave it to me in the first place and I suspected I’d need some insurance against retaliation,” Aziraphale replied, puffing up his chest as he circled behind Crowley. Touching the sword to the chains he broke the demon free and gave a healing touch from his free hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Breathing a sigh of relief Crowley straightened and stood beside the angel. “You sure about this?” he muttered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you going to do with that?” Gabriel scoffed. “You’re not a fighter. I mean just look at you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He and Michael laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If we might continue!” Beelzebub interrupted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh don’t get your flies in a bunch,” Gabriel said rolling his eyes. “Aziraphale. Stop making a fool of yourself. You’ve had your fun with your little… project. Congratulations; you’ve made a demon completely useless. Now hand over the sword and report upstairs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Upstairs? But.. but..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But but,” Gabriel mocked. “In their wisdom upstairs have decided an angel like you is too dangerous to be left on the ground,” he told him through gritted teeth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh really. And just who upstairs decided that?” Crowley questioned, narrowing his yellow eyes at the Archangel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh. Well. Um that’s not...I mean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re lying!” Aziraphale gasped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael looked nervously around the field. “Perhaps we should leave this until there aren’t so many....”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel shushed them, splaying his wings as a show of strength. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooo scary,” Crowley mocked and he and Aziraphale showed theirs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You… you’ve still got wings!” Gabriel looked at Michael in discomfort. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley looked from the angels to the demons, more than a little confused by their reaction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enough!” Dagon yelled. “Demon Crowley will return with us and answer for his crimes!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it was us who summoned him!” Aziraphale argued. “Therefore he can’t leave until we’re finished with him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You what?!” Crowley choked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You summoned a demon?” Michael gasped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We had to, you weren’t waking up and were getting worse!” Aziraphale whined. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to talk about this later,” Crowley hissed before addressing the crowd. “Look I’m not going anywhere, he isn’t going anywhere so why don’t you all just shove off and tell whoever cares that we’ve been dealt with and leave us alone, hm? Then maybe I won’t kill any more of you.” He smiled tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Crowley dear boy, WE, maybe WE won’t kill any more of them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley looked at him in shock as the angel raised his sword.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two, inside now if you please,” the angel called to the humans at the gate. At his request they happily ran for cover, Anathema checking the wards as Newt readied to bolt the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dagon pulled out a dagger and grinned, while Gabriel gestured to Michael. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What am I supposed to do?! I’m admin!” Michael panicked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re supposed to look after me. I’m not going to get my hands dirty,” Gabriel laughed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dagon roared and ran towards Aziraphale just as Crowley saw Michael acquire a golden spear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh for someone’s sake. What the Heaven is that?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Aziraphale met Dagon, Crowley took on Michael, easily managing to avoid the weapon. He took advantage of Michael’s inexperience and showed them his demon face. They faltered in their attack giving him the chance to snatch the spear and turn it on its owner. It sizzled in his hand but he was getting used to pain, and the fear in the angel’s eyes was enough of an anaesthetic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael cried out as they scrambled backwards across the grass. Crowley was advancing on them, pointing the spear at their throat, with his wings spread wide, eyes blazing and teeth gnashing. 
Suddenly Crowley didn’t seem like such a rubbish demon after all. Suddenly he was a major threat and Gabriel decided he’d have to find out who he used to be. They’d need to be careful. He looked at the angel prone on the floor begging for mercy from this being. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley flashed his inhuman gaze between Michael and the Archangel. “Fuck off and never come back,” he hissed, burning up the spear in his hand. “Otherwise next time it’ll be you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael gulped and nodded as they and Gabriel vanished. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demon turned his attention to his friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale could fight, he looked every inch the avenging angel! That was a turn up for the books, and Beelzebub looked a little nervous until Aziraphale’s foot found a rabbit hole and he fell backwards giving Dagon an opening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without thinking Crowley shot forward shoving the other demon away, landing on top of them with his claws raised. A sense of deja vu hit him but he managed to keep focus. Dagon beneath him was sneering, daring him to strike. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Crowley!” Beelzebub called. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked up and pinned them with his feral gaze as he brought his hand down, discoperating his prey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t have to do that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley stood and stalked towards his former boss. “If I let you all go, You’ll just keep coming. You’ll never leave us alone,” he demon hissed. “Be grateful he’s just discoperated and that I’m letting you leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t dare.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Try me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could have been the greatest ruler of Hell,” Beelzebub muttered. “Lord Crowley, Hell’zzz Angel. Lord Satan had such high hopes for you. Instead you slithered away and hid like the snake you are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go to Heaven,” Crowley sneered. He raised his hand and blew the ash from the Heavenly spear in their face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Screaming Beelzebub disappeared back into the ground, leaving a circle of dead grass behind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale watched as Crowley slouched and gave a cry, his strength failing him as his wings disappeared. Throwing the sword aside, the angel caught him before he hit the ground. “I’ve got you dear boy. Come on, let’s get you inside.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>XxXxX</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Watching from the window Anathema saw the pair approach and lifted the wards briefly to allow Crowley through without harm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale guided him to the sofa and helped him settle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop fussing,” Crowley groaned as his body cried out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The angel huffed. “You are injured and in pain,” he pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m always in pain!” the demon snapped before he sighed. He’d never meant to say that out loud, not ever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room fell silent and he could feel everyone’s eyes on him. Twitching his fingers he made a pair of his trademark sunglasses appear and slipped then onto his face before resting his head against the back of the sofa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Crowley, wha…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave it alone, Angel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said leave it Aziraphale.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well at least let me help clean you up and make you more comfortable. Perhaps you could lose the claws and fangs though dear boy, I think it’s unnerving the humans.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A ripple passed over Crowley’s body as he returned to normal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anathema passed Aziraphale a first aid kit and dragged Newt into the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>summoned </span>
  </em>
  <span>me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Miss Device did technically. We thought it would help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Help?</span>
  </em>
  <span> How could summoning a demon possibly help?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were fading away Crowley! We thought summoning you would counteract the blessing, give you the strength to fight back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what happened?” Crowley’s voice was low and dangerous, knowing he wasn’t going to like what he heard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well um. Well it worked. You did come back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you’ve left out quite a big ’but’ Aziraphale.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The angel knew he wasn’t going to get away with not telling him. Crowley had used his name, he didn’t do that unless he was serious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, yes. Well the thing is you weren’t quite yourself. You were quite… angry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think the word you’re looking for is ‘feral’.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale looked up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have </span>
  <em>
    <span>any</span>
  </em>
  <span> idea how bloody stupid that was? How </span>
  <em>
    <span>dangerous</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were going to lose you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then maybe I should have been lost!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you dare! Don’t you dare say that!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could have killed them,” he pointed to where the witch and her boyfriend were hiding in the kitchen. “I could have killed you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t. You saved me from Hastur.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You had no way of knowing how that would have played out. And I didn’t save you, I reacted to a threat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But he was threatening me, not you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley frowned behind his glasses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You saved me whether you realised it or not.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were lucky I didn’t hurt you,” the demon muttered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, well.” Aziraphale turned his attention to Crowley’s chest after he miracled away the shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aziraphale, where’s your tie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm? Oh I took it off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You never take off your..” Crowley noticed a corner of white on the angel’s neck, reaching he pulled the collar of his shirt and coat away and saw the angel flush. “What happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nothing dear boy, just a trifling thing. An accident,” he assured him but didn’t meet his gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley miracled the gauze away. “Fuck,” he breathed followed by a much louder “Fuck! Did I? I did didn’t I? That was me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Calm yourself, it will do you no good getting yourself worked up. It’s nothing to worry about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Calm?! Nothing to worry about? I bit you! Jesus Christ!” The horror in the demon’s voice made Aziraphale’s heart clench. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My dear Crowley, you really mustn’t worry yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bless it all to buggery, Angel! How can you be so calm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It will heal. What concerns me is that your wounds aren’t healing at all well or quickly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley stared at him. “You really have lost your blessed mind,” he said incredulously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I assure you my mind is perfectly fine. You, on the other hand, are not.” He tried another round of healing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It won’t work, Angel. Angels aren’t meant to heal demons. My body will fight back against anything you do. Your fixes are only temporary.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well what do we do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing. I heal myself, little by little, and wait.” He was staring at the bite mark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you stop it?! I’m perfectly fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I’m not!” Crowley tried to stand but cried out instead, collapsing back into the sofa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you trying to do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave! I want to leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well you can’t run away this time I’m afraid my dear,” Aziraphale said, matter of factly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley whimpered. “What are these from anyway?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some are from Hastur, some are from when you fell against my sword and some are the hellfire and brimstone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demon blinked behind his glasses. “I know I’m going to regret asking this but; where did you get the hellfire?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“From Beelzebub.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I may have gone to get it disguised as you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You what?!“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t have a choice!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes you did, you should have left me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After everything we’ve been through? I’m not about to let you leave me now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could have been killed!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I looked like you, they wouldn’t dare.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we’ve established that isn’t true,” Crowley pointed to his current state.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’d have done the same if it were the other way round.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale tried to hide the smile that threatened at Crowley’s non-admission. He leant forward and went back to inspecting the demon’s wounds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Told you, you can’t help, Angel. My body will reject anything you try. It’s just the way it is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it doesn’t make sense. You were an angel once, born of light and love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I fell and was reborn of darkness and pain. This is nothing compared to that. Don’t worry your little blond curls about it. I’m not worth the fuss.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop saying that!” Aziraphale snapped, causing everyone to take a sharp inhale of breath. “Stop saying you don’t matter! You matter to me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I shouldn’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh and I suppose I don’t matter to you?” he accused knowing full well it wasn’t true.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I mean that's.…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because if that’s the case why save my life so many times?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not what I meant.” Crowley ground out as he shifted uncomfortably on the sofa. “I’m a demon. In the grand scheme of things I’m the lowest of the low.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you’re not like the other demons. Why is that do you suppose?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anathema and Newt looked at each other. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, he was going there now?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>XxXxX</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>How do we think our demon is going to cope with this conversation? 🙈</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You’ve lost me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Crowley. Have you never wondered why you’re so different from the others? No reptiles or insects as friends.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Think you’ve forgotten I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span> the reptile.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Barely. You haven’t been since Eden.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh really?” Crowley lowered his glasses and glared at the angel, his snake eyes sharpening at the sudden intrusion of light.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine. You have elements of the reptile but nothing like the others.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I’ve been up here too long, can’t exactly walk around smelling like shit and carrying a demonic entity on my head can I?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale sighed. ”You don’t like forcing people into things they won’t like. You only ever set up inconveniences that might make people angry for a while but nothing life changing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thought the M25 pretty soul destroying,” the demon sniffed. “Especially if you get stuck at the tolls.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Be serious for a moment dear. Did you not see how they reacted when they saw your wings? Did you not notice that Beelzebub and Hastur called you ‘Lord Crowley’?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley shrugged. “Didn’t give it much thought.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well think about it now!” Aziraphale snapped and Crowley stilled. “I’m sorry. But this is important. Dear boy, has no one ever told you you’re a Prince of Hell? Did you not hear them earlier?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Was kind of busy,” Crowley frowned behind his glasses trying to recall anything that had been said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>’I’m sorry. I just wanted to know what you were up to my Lord.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> ’</span>
  <em>
    <span>You could have been the greatest ruler of Hell; Lord Crowley, Hell’s Angel. Lord Satan had such high hopes for you.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All the breath left Crowley’s body in a very audible whoosh as he gripped the sofa hard enough that his knuckles turned white.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” Aziraphale leant forward and placed a hand over one of his. “You’ve never really spoken about the Fall or who you were before you went to Eden. But after we summoned you, you were so different we had to know who we were dealing with.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We think we’ve managed to work it out,” Anathema said as she and Newt joined the conversation. “Some were an easy elimination just based on their nature, you know; if they liked sacrifices and things, or the fact that we know of them like Beelzebub, Lucifer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe now isn’t the best time,” Newt whispered in her ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The demon was unnaturally still, like a snake waiting to strike.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The angel squeezed his hand. “Crowley. This is who you are. All these centuries of not remembering, of being different. Crowley you’re..”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sssstop!” Crowley hissed snatching his hand back. “Jussst ssstop.” Groaning and wincing he got to his feet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But Crowley.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want to know. I don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>to remember who they tried to turn me into. Why would I? It changes nothing,” he growled, stumbling towards the front door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cro..”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No! It doesn’t matter who I was or who I might have been. Not to me. It only matters to you,” he growled, his eyes glowing behind his glasses. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But this is who you are!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” Struggling to hold his own weight, Crowley leant heavily on the door frame as he tried to open it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are you going?!” Aziraphale got up to help him only to stop in his tracks as the demon hissed at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m leaving.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re in no fit state to go anywhere, be sensible. Come and sit back down and we can talk about it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want to talk about it! I’m a demon. That’s it. That’s all there is. I’ve been one for over 6000 years. I don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to know anything else alright. I’m going home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t drive in this condition,” Aziraphale began to plead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I got us here didn’t I? I’ll make it home just fine,” he growled miracling himself out to the Bentley. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dizziness hit him like a wave at the effort of moving himself but he clicked his fingers and set the Bentley off at breakneck speed away from the cottage and his angel. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>XxXxX</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale stood in the middle of the living room staring at the front door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well. I… I don’t really know what to say.” He turned to the witch and her boyfriend. “I can only apologise. He’s always been a little rude but I suspect he’s not feeling quite the thing,” his voice wavered. “Thank you for all your help and hospitality, but I really should follow him. His front door is still blessed and the state he’s in he might not have remembered.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Newt nodded mutely as Anathema held out her hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Be safe, he’s stronger than he knows. He bypassed my wards to get out; twice,” she told him sternly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The angel managed a small smile as he miracled himself home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>XxXxX</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Collapsing on his chair, Aziraphale sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Travelling that distance wasn’t fun, it wore him out if he was honest. He supposed that’s why Crowley always used his car.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking at the clock he surmised Crowley would arrive home shortly. He really should go and make sure he had remembered about the blessing, Crowley wasn’t answering his phone again but he decided to try one last time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Came a short answer after a while.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The angel sighed with relief. “I...it’s me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Still grumpy I see.” His statement was met with silence. “Well, not that you deserve it but I was checking that you’d remembered that your door is a trap,” he continued.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a pained grunt and a sharp intake of breath. “Yup,” was all Crowley could manage. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right, well then. Do you have any way of getting rid of it?” There was a long pause where all he could hear was jagged breathing and the car engine, and Aziraphale felt his annoyance subside. “Crowley, where are you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Car,” the demon gasped out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I gathered that but where? Are you home yet?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t. Get. Out,” he panted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me help you, where are you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Outside.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Outside your flat?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bookshop.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale dropped the phone, jumped up and ran for the door. He whipped it open finding the Bentley idling outside. “Oh you silly demon,” he sighed, pulling open the drivers side door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley was a sorry sight. Pain was clearly etched on his face even with his eyes hidden by his glasses. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were too many people around to miracle them inside. The angel crouched down beside him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m afraid we’re going to have to do this the old fashioned way my dear.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale put a hand on his shoulder, healing him as much as he could, knowing it wouldn’t last long. “Right quick as you can swing your legs round and slide forward to the street.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley steeled himself. Taking a deep breath he hauled himself up, out of the car and held onto his friend for dear life as they stumbled their way into the shop. He couldn’t help the hiss as they stepped through the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. You don’t like it down here. Give me a moment and I’ll get us upstairs.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“S’fine,” the demon sighed as they reached the sofa. Lowering himself down gently he rested his head back and closed his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here. You look like you could use this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley rolled his head towards Aziraphale cracking an eye open. Accepting the whiskey glass he threw it back, appreciating the warmth it created inside. “Not enough alcohol in the world,” he complained. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s always more dearest,” the angel told him, refilling the glass. “How are you feeling?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like I’ve been run over multiple times and set on fire,” he croaked. “This is helping though. I think I'll just get blind drunk and sleep for a few…. months. It’ll be tickety boo,” he chuckled mirthlessly and winced, hissing in a breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale sat beside him and gently ran his fingers through his red hair. “Would you be more comfortable laying down? I don’t know what to do for the best,” he gave a weak smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The demon was enjoying the contact far too much when reality slipped through. “I shouldn’t be here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The angel frowned. “Why ever not? You’re always welcome here, you know that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley just stared at him and Aziraphale reached out to remove his glasses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t,” the demon whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The angel leaned in slowly as if to kiss him </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. I should have thought. Of course, you’re in pain. It wouldn’t be appropriate.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s… no. I didn’t just mean now. I have to go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “What?! You can’t look after yourself!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve been doing it for eons.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you’re in no fit state to drive!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Night, Angel.” Mustering as much strength as he could, Crowley clicked his fingers and disappeared. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Crowley!” Aziraphale shouted into the empty shop. Getting up he raced to the door to find the Bentley still parked but with no driver.  Surely he wasn’t going to miracle himself all the way home?! He wouldn’t make it! And the blessing was still on his door! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bloody demon!” Aziraphale grumbled as for the second time that day he went chasing after Crowley. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>XxXxX</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Don’t you dare say that! I have been worried sick about you ever since you left the bookshop the first time round! I resorted to summoning the demon inside you just to get you back! And that was before I knew you might be something more to them. You were important to me long before that.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arriving outside Crowley’s flat, Aziraphale steadied himself against the wall. “You’d think you’d get used to it,” he moaned. He could still smell and feel the blessing in the door as he snapped himself inside.</p><p>“Crowley?! I’m not a fan of deja vu!” he called as he went through the demon‘s home.  </p><p>There was no sign of Crowley’s presence and he didn’t know whether to be relieved or not. </p><p>After checking on the plants and making sure they would be fine for the foreseeable future with a small miracle, Aziraphale stepped out and turned to deal with the problem of the blessed front door.</p><p> </p><p>XxXxX</p><p> </p><p>Crowley groaned as he appeared under an arch, luckily darkness had fallen and so no one noticed. Looking around he spotted a hotel he knew well, now he just had to get inside without raising concerns. </p><p>Straightening himself as much as he could and taking a few deep breaths, he miracled himself fresh clothes and swaggered to the front desk.</p><p>“Good evening sir, welcome to the Hotel Cafe Royal.”</p><p>“Yeah, hi. Any suites available for the next few days?” he asked, giving the most charming smile he could manage as he leant on the counter, trying to look casual. </p><p>“We have had a last minute cancellation as it happens,” the girl behind the desk smiled at him. </p><p>“What are the odds? I’ll take it.” Crowley slapped his credit card down on the desk and waited, readying himself for the pain of moving to the lift. </p><p>“Are you alright Sir?” </p><p>“A bad back I’m afraid. Had to abandon my car and seek refuge.”</p><p>“Oh I know all about those. Do you need help to your room?”</p><p>“I’ll be fine.” He knew his smile was becoming a grimace.</p><p>She handed back his card and gave him his key. “Top floor. Enjoy your stay. Let us know if we can help in any way.” If Crowley had been paying attention he might have noticed her flirting.</p><p>With a small salute he awkwardly made his way into the lift, leaning heavily against the wall as the doors closed. He sucked in deep breaths as he tried to heal himself but it wasn’t going well. He really needed to crawl into bed and sleep through it. </p><p> </p><p>XxXxX</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale sat in his shop, staring at his book. Every time the bell went on the door he looked up hoping it would be Crowley. </p><p>It had been a few days since the demon had left and he’d had no word from him, not even to let him know he was ok. Where could he be? Did he need help? Why would he run? He thought back over everything that happened </p><p>
  <em> ’Instead you slithered away and hid like the snake you are.’ </em>
</p><p>He frowned.</p><p>
  <em> ’I’m a snake on two legs’ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ‘You try being a snake and see how easy you find it to keep warm up here.’ </em>
</p><p>Snakes. Snakes. Getting up from his chair he placed his glasses on his nose and walked around his store. All of his books were rare and old but surely there must be one here somewhere that would help him? He picked up a few books on mythology, symbolism and an old tome on nature, and began leafing through. </p><p> </p><p>‘<em>The serpent, or snake, is one of the oldest and most widespread mythological symbols. The word is derived from Latin serpens, a crawling animal or snake. Snakes have been associated with some of the oldest rituals known to mankind and represent dual expression of good and evil.’</em></p><p> </p><p>“Really you do surprise me,” Aziraphale rolled his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‘In some cultures, snakes were fertility symbols. For example, the Hopi people of North America the snake dance is a prayer to the spirits of the clouds, the thunder and the lightning, that the rain may fall on the growing crops. In other cultures, snakes symbolized the umbilical cord, joining all humans to Mother Earth.’ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Well that doesn’t help.” He slammed the book shut and moved it to one side picking up the next.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‘Snakes have a primitive brain: survive, kill, hunt, breed. Others love them, I know. But snakes can't love back; love was never part of their survival requirements.’ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oh what do you know?!” he snapped refusing to read anymore, carefully discarding the book in disgust.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> ‘I am like a snake who has already bitten. I retreat from a direct battle while knowing the slow effect of the poison. - Anais Nin‘ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Well that’s cheerful. Good grief.”</p><p> </p><p>‘<em>Even if a snake is not poisonous, it should pretend to be venomous. - Chanakya.’</em></p><p> </p><p>“Well Crowley certainly tries,” he sighed.</p><p> </p><p>‘<em>Snake looks scary for us and we look scary for the snake! Always try to see yourself from the eyes of others! - Mehmet Murat ildan.’</em></p><p> </p><p>“Well this has all been…. interesting but it doesn’t help me in the slightest,” Aziraphale groaned picking up the last book. He turned the pages feeling rather dejected, barely reading when a sentence caught his eye.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‘Any wild animal will feel threatened by a larger creature, such as a human. Snakes are no different. Almost all snakes will retreat to safety when scared or injured because they would rather not put up a fight and waste precious energy. Hissing coiling and tail shaking are behaviours any type of cornered snake will exhibit as a warning whether they are venomous or not.’ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you!” he breathed. So Crowley’s tendency to run is likely to be the nature of his inner snake and probably fear rather than disdain or being ungrateful. Well, that he can understand. Now to find him. </p><p>He couldn’t have gone far, not miracling himself away, he was too injured and weak, plus he’d never leave his car far away. No, he had to be somewhere nearby. And knowing Crowley it would be somewhere expensive and showy. A lightbulb moment struck. There were a few hotels in and around Soho, some more famous than others. But he had a starting point. </p><p>Placing his glasses on his desk he stepped out into the main shop. A quick miracle helped the remaining customers to leave and he set about shutting up shop.</p><p> </p><p>XxXxX</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale noticed a crowd gathering on Regent Street, excited and terrified squeals in equal measure about a snake in a hotel. </p><p>“Crowley,” he sighed. He changed his outfit and gave himself a hook, a bag and a box and marched towards the nearest hotel, the Hotel Cafe Royal. </p><p>Walking purposefully he climbed the steps and entered the lobby where a harrassed looking man in a nice suit and name badge almost threw himself at his feet. </p><p>“Please tell me you’re from the Zoo!” </p><p>“Of course. I hear you have a snake in a room?”</p><p>“Our Tudor suite. We have no idea where it came from or what's happened to our guest, but apparently this sn...snake is enormous.”</p><p>“When was the last time you saw your guest?”</p><p>“He hasn’t been seen since check in. Do you need someone to go up with you?”</p><p>“No, no. Just a key to get in. I’ll be fine on my own,” Aziraphale smiled, wondering how he was going to miracle this little disaster away. He’d have to make everyone forget somehow. “How many people have seen this snake?”</p><p>“Just the maid. I’ve never seen someone so terrified, she quit on the spot,” the hotel manager handed him a key card.</p><p>“Ah, right. Well let me have a look. Leave it with me. I’m sure everything is just tickety boo.”</p><p>The angel gave a tight smile and headed for the lift, cursing Crowley’s cavalier attitude to human interactions.</p><p>The journey up was excruciatingly slow and, when the doors finally opened he hurried to the door, slamming it shut behind him once he was inside. </p><p>“Crowley! This is the third time I’ve had to search for you!” </p><p>He moved from the entrance hall through the wood panelled rooms looking for the bedrooms. The first he found was empty but the duvet was missing from the bed. Sighing, he moved back and went in the other direction, finding the second bedroom at the other end of the suite. Duvets and pillows were piled high on the bed and the room was so stuffy it almost took his breath away. </p><p>“Crowley. You really must use the ’do not disturb’ signs if you’re going to hide away as a snake. The poor maid. Imagine walking in and seeing a man sized snake! A black and red one at that. Now really, is that sensible?”</p><p>A hissing began from under the duvet. </p><p>“Oh shush. You don’t scare me you silly serpent and I’m not going anywhere until I see that you’re safe and getting better.” Aziraphale pulled a chair up beside the head of the bed and sat primly, waiting for the demon to make a move. Eventually a mop of red hair and two golden eyes appeared, peering out from under the duvets.</p><p>“What are you doing here? How did you even find me?”</p><p>“Does it matter? Really Crowley. Snake form in a hotel?”</p><p>“I hibernate better like that.”</p><p>“Then might I again suggest utilising the ‘do not disturb’ sign in future?”</p><p>“Yes yes. Alright. I cocked up. Wouldn’t be the first time. It’s not like I was thinking straight,” he sighed. </p><p>“How are you?”</p><p>“Getting there.”</p><p>“Does it still hurt?”</p><p>“It always hurts, just to varying degrees.” Crowley winced as he moved to sit up.</p><p>Aziraphale went to help but was batted away and he huffed, watching the demon expectantly. </p><p>“What now?” Crowley groaned, noticing the angel’s arched eyebrow. </p><p>“Are you ever going to talk to me about it.”</p><p>“About what?”</p><p>“About us.”</p><p>Crowley rested his head back against the headboard, miracling his sunglasses into place before looking at the angel. “There isn’t an ‘us’. There can’t be an ‘us’, not in the way you mean.”</p><p>“But. You like me, you care for me. You’re attracted to me.”</p><p>The demon swallowed. “All true. But I’m not right for you. I’m not what you need me to be.” There was a sad resignation in his voice. </p><p>“I don’t understand.”</p><p>The demon groaned and rolled his head to look at the ceiling. “I’m not good enough for you.”</p><p>“Says who?”</p><p>“You! At every opportunity. Demon this, evil that, foul fiend, wicked serpent. I am what I am, Angel, and you can’t or won’t accept that. The slightest chance of some kind of redemption or me being remotely important and you’re latched on to it like a limpet.”</p><p>“That’s not what I meant!”</p><p>“You don’t believe that any more than I do. I’m not good enough or worthy enough.”</p><p>“Now wait just a minute! I only wanted you to know who you were because it’s part of you!”</p><p>“The thought that I was high enough up there to be someone special down there was just too good for you. Like it’d justify your involvement with me. And who could blame you? I mean let’s be honest, I’m not good enough to belong anywhere. Banished from Heaven and can’t hack hell. You should have let them extinguish me. Would have been easier on both of us.”</p><p>“Don’t you dare say that! I have been worried sick about you ever since you left the bookshop the first time round! I resorted to summoning the demon inside you just to get you back! And that was before I knew you might be something more to them. You were important to me long before that.” He paused, silence thick with tension. “I would risk anything to save you Crowley. Just as you did me. I was always pleased to see you, especially when you rescued me, I just didn’t know why. And then you appeared in that church, dancing and hobbling down the aisle. You saved my life but you went further than that. You knew how much my books meant to me and you saved them too. It might not have seemed like a lot to most people but it meant everything to me. It meant someone understood me. <em> You </em>understood me. And that’s when I knew that I loved you.” He ignored the crack in his voice and pursed his lips before continuing. “Now I am going to fix the snake sighting as a misunderstanding, you are going to get up and we are going to take you home where you can’t frighten anymore poor unsuspecting maids.”</p><p>Crowley was staring straight ahead at the wall, not daring to look at the angel, trying to keep himself together. “Home?” he managed to croak out.</p><p>“Well I’ve removed the blessing from your door. But, if you don’t feel up to looking after yourself properly, you can stay with me. If you like.”</p><p>The demon swallowed heavily. He wasn’t used to emotions getting the better of him. He could probably count the times they had on one hand; when his car blew up and when he’d thought Aziraphale was gone, and now he didn’t know what to do with them. The angel had awoken something inside him that he didn’t understand. That scared him. So when all else failed him he said the only thing he could: “which has the most alcohol on hand?”</p><p> </p><p>XxXxX</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Don’t you dare!” Aziraphale grabbed his thumb, preventing any clicks to miracle himself away. “We either talk about it or….. we never speak again.”</p><p>“What?!”</p><p>“I can’t do this Crowley!” he cried. ”I can’t keep chasing after you, worrying about you, feeling the way I do about you while you hide at every turn. If that’s how it’s going to be it'd be better for us to go our separate ways.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Aziraphale helped Crowley on the short walk back to the bookshop, miracling him a cane. The sun warmed him taking the sting out of the burning going on inside and anytime people stared a bit too long the demon hissed at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really dear, just ignore them,” the angel told him affectionately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you do about the hotel?” Crowley ground out, containing the urge to cry with relief as they finally reached the front doors of the bookshop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just a misunderstanding, no snake. You were fine and nothing to worry about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And they believed you?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one wanted to check after the maid fled so it was only she who saw you,” Aziraphale shrugged.”Now down here or upstairs? I can get us both up there easily enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can get myself up there,” Crowley grumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The angel wanted to argue but thought it best just to be there when he fell. “As you wish,” he assented. “On three. One, two, three.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both appeared by the worn sofa, Crowley swayed on his feet as dizziness hit him full force. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale steadied him, holding him for a moment longer than was necessary. The demon didn’t move, just rested his forehead on the angel's shoulder and sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright?” Aziraphale queried, a hand rubbing up and down Crowley’s back in a soothing way. He felt an almost imperceptible nod before Crowley spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Need to sit down,” he breathed out, as if he almost dare not say it out loud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, dear.” Reluctantly he stepped back a little allowing him to almost collapse onto the sofa. “Can I get you anything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alcohol. It helps numb off the edges.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a nod Aziraphale retrieved a bottle of wine, a bottle of whiskey and glasses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley raised an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t sure which you wanted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All of it.” He grinned earning a smile from the angel in return. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, hibernation as a snake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, people tend to leave you alone if you’re a snake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean you can hide,” Aziraphale challenged, sitting down beside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t hide.” Crowley shifted in his seat, feeling very uncomfortable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh really?! So you haven’t run away from me 3 times in the last week because you didn’t want to have a conversation?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I wouldn’t say I ran away..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then what would you call it?” the angel snapped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley’s jaw twitched as his fingers rubbed together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you dare!” Aziraphale grabbed his thumb, preventing any clicks to miracle himself away. “We either talk about it or….. we never speak again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t do this Crowley!” he cried. ”I can’t keep chasing after you, worrying about you, feeling the way I do about you while you hide at every turn. If that’s how it’s going to be it'd be better for us to go our separate ways.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley’s mouth bobbed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>fair.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demon sat silently. Aziraphale was right. Of course he was right. Problem was that he didn’t know how to behave or how to deal with things like this. He cleared his throat. “Right.” He downed his whiskey. “Sorry. You’re right. Of course you’re right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale refilled the glass without question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thing is…” he downed another glass. “I don’t know…. I mean I’m not good at this…. stuff.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The angel sat silently waiting for him to continue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ngk…I’m a snake and a demon but the snake wins out. My go to solution is to retreat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I’ve gathered. I did some reading on snakes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley looked at him, eyebrows raised to his hairline. “You read up on snakes?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. I wanted to understand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A lump formed in his throat and his chest tightened. “You wanted to understand?” he croaked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. You’re the least confrontational demon I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How many do you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well just you really, but from what I understand of others, they’re not adverse to causing trouble and thrive in confrontation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley cleared his throat and shifted in his seat again. “Agreed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So in my experience you would rather run away than face things, which isn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>always </span>
  </em>
  <span>a bad thing, I mean it’s kept you alive until now, but dealing with this,” he waved a hand between them, “I mean we helped prevent Armageddon, you didn’t run from that though you wanted to. Dealing with us isn’t going to kill you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It could kill you though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale stared at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if you Fell because of me? I can’t have that on my conscience.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My dear Crowley,” the angel started. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. You don’t understand what it means. You don’t know what it’s like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So tell me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stared at each other for a moment before Crowley groaned, rubbing his eyes behind his glasses before raking his hands through his hair, grabbing it in handfuls. “I don’t think I can ever properly explain how horrific it is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please try.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Centuries burning in boiling hot sulphur. Tortured to the point where you wished you’d just be extinguished. And it’s a pain that never goes away. There’s always this burning sensation inside that flares when you’re summoned or when the boss comes to visit. It’s all consuming for me. The others don’t seem to have the same reaction.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not like the others,” Aziraphale stated. “You have a conscience, you have a soul. You have a heart Crowley. These are all things none of them down there have.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Including wings,” Crowley said dryly, taking another gulp of whiskey. The alcohol was helping soothe the fires under his skin, the pain ebbing and shrinking with each sip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pair looked at each other. Aziraphale could just see the amber glow through the dark of the demon’s glasses and the twitch of his jaw as he ground his teeth, trying to summon the courage to continue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t remember who I was because I don’t want to. She cassst me out, threw me away because I asssked questions, because I didn’t just accssept Her words. She testsss people to destruction. How can that be right? How can she allow so much horror in the world? Ssso much pain? And it’s the good ones that She tortures. How can anyone know what’s right anymore? Why would I want to remember my part in Her plan?” Crowley’s voice was so low and full of sadness and pain that Aziraphale found his eyes stinging, the hiss betraying the demon’s emotions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But if you don’t remember, how do you know why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I clung to that and allowed the rest to slip away as I burned. I suppose to try and stay sssane. To maybe retain part of myself, to prevent me from becoming something I’d hate. Didn’t do a very good job,” he snorted, rolling his head to stare at the ceiling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you remember who you became?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After 6000 years of running away it becomes a bit hazy. I don’t even remember how long ago I fell or how long I burned for, you lose count after the first century or so.” He cleared his throat. “They wanted me to make trouble and turned me into thissss. There was no real plan. Jussst left me to try to pisss Her off.  I became Crawly then Crowley. Anyone I was before that just dissolved. And then I met you, over and over. My Heavenly counterpart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not quite so Heavenly now by all accounts,” Aziraphale smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well if you will go round thwarting great plans and summoning demons… go on. Tell me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell you what?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What you’ve been dying to tell me since Tadfield. Who did I become?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The angel looked at him for a moment before getting up and walking to his bookcase to retrieve a very battered tome. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Opening to a page he placed the book on Crowley’s lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hesitantly the demon looked down and frowned. There were so many words on the page they all seemed to scramble together. He swallowed, choosing his words carefully. “I’m uh, I’m not very good with this kind of thing,” he told him, waving his hand over the pages.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not good with reading?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley cleared his throat. “Yeah, it’s the er,” he sighed. “It’s the eyes. Great for seeing in the dark, great for picking out people in a crowd, brilliant at seeing temperature changes. Not great for focusing on lots of small words.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It hadn’t occurred to Aziraphale that Crowley’s eyes wouldn’t work the same way despite them being so obviously different. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, right. Of course. How rude of me. Here.” He took back the book and moved closer to the demon so that he was pressed up beside him, able to show him where he was reading from. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘The fallen angels are named after entities from both Christian and Pagan mythology, such as Moloch, Chemosh, Dagon, Belial, Beelzebub and Satan himself. Following the canonical Christian narrative, Satan convinces other angels to live free from the laws of God, thereupon they are cast out of Heaven,’” he read. “Obviously in different cultures you have different names. But we thought maybe you were Belial.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you came to that conclusion because?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well because he was known as rebellious and lawless. Without a master.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm. That’s fair I suppose. So this guy is what? Why is that exciting to you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was one of the original fallen angels, one of the seven Princes of Hell. Beelzebub said it; you were Satan’s favourite, you could have helped rule Hell but you chose to shy away from it. That makes you extraordinary.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It really doesn’t. It makes me a coward.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really do not see yourself clearly. You defied Hell to prevent the end of the world. How is that cowardly?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because if war had gone ahead it would have been a nightmare. I would definitely have died and the world would be a shell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could have died trying to save it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could have died for saving you all those times but they weren’t paying attention.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which proves my point rather than negates it! Crowley. You aren’t a coward, you’re not unworthy and you’re not evil. If you were, walking through that blessed doorway would have killed you outright. But you fought back and you survived long enough for us to help. You survived falling against my sword for Heaven sake! You are extraordinary.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stared at each other for the longest time, neither daring to breathe. Eventually Crowley watched as Aziraphale moved the book to the coffee table and took hold of his hand. Taking a deep breath the angel kissed him delighting in his demon’s response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Angel,” Crowley gasped against his lips. “You might Fall.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Resting his forehead against the demon’s, Aziraphale chuckled. “If I was going to Fall, I imagine it would have happened when I summoned a demon. Or perhaps during the nights of impure thoughts I’ve had about that demon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley blushed, lost for words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now. I’m not expecting you to declare your undying love for me. But,” he licked his lips out of nervousness, “is there any chance that you feel like you might want to explore whatever it is we have?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demon gulped and nodded. “6000 years in the making,” he replied, his breath ghosting along the angel’s lips. Cupping the back of his neck, he pulled him back in, kissing him as if his life depended on it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale’s hands ran up Crowley’s chest causing him to flinch and pull away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Oh my. I’m so sorry my dear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S’fine,” he breathed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When was the last time you looked at them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley shifted his gaze away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale raised an eyebrow and huffed. “Right. Shirt off. We might not be human but our bodies are still susceptible. And with Hell being as unpredictable as ever we need to keep on top of these things.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With shaking fingers, the demon unbuttoned his shirt grateful for his glasses hiding the fear in his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The angel knelt on the floor, between his legs to inspect the wounds that marred Crowley’s body. He felt the muscles in Crowley’s thighs jump as he rested his hands on them, leaning in to get a better look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well they’re definitely healing but they could do with a clean. Would you like me to do it here or would you like me to run you a bath?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The question posed a dilemma for Crowley. On the one hand a bath gave him privacy but there was always the risk he wouldn't be able to get back out without causing himself more trauma. He was very aware of the alcohol numbing the pain but he also knew another miracle tonight and he’d be wrung out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the other hand, having Aziraphale help meant the angel would be between his legs, touching him and he knew that he wouldn’t be able to hide certain reactions his proximity would elicit from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley cleared his throat. “If I get in a bath I won’t get back out,” he gulped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No of course. I’ll be as gentle as I can, dear.” Aziraphale smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just… don’t judge me on… well.” He shifted as he felt a flush rise on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The angel’s smile grew. “Never dear boy.”  He miracled up some water, disinfectant and cloth and set about seeing to the injuries.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley tried to keep as still as possible, holding his breath and trying to think of anything other than the angel being between his thighs. He seemed to be taking forever when in fact it had only been a matter of minutes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rising on his knees, Aziraphale moved from Crowley’s stomach and sides to the one on the centre of his chest and felt the demon watching him intently through his glasses. He looked up and saw the tense line of his jaw, the tendons pulsing as he ground his teeth and the glow of his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Crowley. You don’t need to hide from me anymore,” he said softly. A little thrill went through him as the demon reached up and slowly removed his glasses revealing dilated pupils, something Aziraphale had never seen on him.  The angel smiled as their eyes met. “Alright?” he asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley nodded mutely, swallowing heavily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale was aware of the bulge growing in the redhead’s lap but made no acknowledgment of it, instead he finished up and returned to sit beside him on the sofa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demon’s breathing was ragged as he reached to button his shirt up but he looked at the blonde beside him and was drawn in.  He grabbed Aziraphale’s lapels and pulled him close, their lips met for a third time and a sigh escaped but neither was sure who it came from. Hands tangled in hair and ran over shoulders and down.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Watch out. Smuts about 😳</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Aziraphale’s hand was the first to explore more sensitive areas. Crowley’s breath caught as the angel’s hand gently stroked him through his trousers, lightly teasing. “Alright?” the angel asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The redhead’s hand sat on the angel’s thigh and squeezed in encouragement as he nodded. “Yeah,” he gulped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling bolder, Aziraphale’s touch became more firm, his fingers running along the zip of his jeans which caused Crowley to whine and run his hand higher, finding Aziraphale similarly excited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Angel,” he breathed, unsure of what else to say. He couldn’t form a coherent thought as he felt his belt go slack and heard his zipper in the silence of the room. Aziraphale’s warm, soft hand slipped inside and surrounded him. “Ngk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The angel chuckled slightly, he enjoyed that sound, it was the sound of a speechless demon. He began to move his hand up and down, feeling the tension build through Crowley’s body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The redhead tried to keep his hips under control, as his own hand fumbled with Aziraphale’s trousers. Mercifully the angel took pity on him and performed a small miracle to ease Crowley’s way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the blonde’s turn to lose his breath as Crowley’s hand wrapped around him, giving a small squeeze that caused him to whimper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Crowley,” he sighed into his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Squeezing and stroking, they both increased their pace, matching each other. Their whimpers and moans filled the room as decades and many millennia of want was beginning to be fulfilled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley felt like he was going to explode, so much emotion snaked its way around his heart and soul, it was almost overwhelming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A knot tightened in his stomach, his hips began to buck against Aziraphale’s fist and a strangled cry escaped him as his head fell back. His strokes became a little uncoordinated, sloppy even, but Aziraphale seemed to manage, his own hips bucking into the demon's fist, his face buried in his shoulder muffling the groan that followed moments later. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neither said anything as they collected themselves, Aziraphale miracling them both clean. He looked up finally at Crowley and noticed moisture trailing from the corner of his eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Crowley?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The worry in the angel’s voice snapped him back to himself and he looked at him. There was a hint of panic on his face and Crowley understood. “It’s alright angel,” he assured him, pressing a kiss to his lips. “I’m ok. It’s just a bit much. I’m not used to…. feelings let alone on this scale.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you were regretting it.” Aziraphale bit his lip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never,” he replied with a small smile. “Thing is, this is all </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>new and I’m a bit….lost. I’ve never done anything like that before with anyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The angel’s eyes widened at the confession. “Never? How is that possible? I mean temptation was your field of expertise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” he winced and scratched the back of his neck. “Yeah, temptation sure but I never tempted them with me, it was always showing them something else instead. Like orgies. I’d tempt them to orgies but I’d never take part.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why on Earth not?” Aziraphale was incredulous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley shrugged. “Never really appealed. I was a mischief maker. I mean there were...moments when </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>was tempted but there was always this voice in my head pulling me away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Saying what?” Aziraphale smiled. “I can’t imagine any voice stopping you from doing something you wanted to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demon swallowed. “It’d sssay… uh well.” He cleared his throat. “Ngk…. it’d sssay ’but it’ssss not the angel’.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Said angel’s face lit up with absolute delight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘S always been you.” He took a deep breath and shook his head a little to clear it. “But I am going to regret being on this sofa so long.” Wincing as he moved. “I think we burnt off the alcohol.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale schooled his features to simple happiness, quashing down the urge to gather the demon into his arms and never let go. It wasn’t like him to be this unguarded and he wasn’t sure when it would happen again but he didn’t want to embarrass him any further so simply followed Crowley’s lead. “How about some cocoa and a bed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bed sounds good. I think I can manage that one.” Gripping the cane in one hand and holding on to Aziraphale with the other, he unfolded himself from his seat and slowly made his way to the small bedroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale helped him out of his tight jeans and under the duvet before trotting off to make cocoa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he returned Crowley had made himself comfortable and his eyes were shining, almost vulnerable. “I know you don’t do the sleeping thing but stay? Just for a while?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course my dear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you could read, out loud, if you like,” he stumbled. “I just… I feel like if I fall asleep you’re not going to be here when I wake up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s awfully sentimental of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah. Now that sounds like my Crowley,” he grinned. “Would you like me to read anything in particular?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demon yawned and shook his head, his eyes drifting shut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale watched him for a while, wondering at the expressions that flitted across his face as he slept. He hoped this was finally a turning point and that Crowley had stopped running from him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>XxXxX</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He must’ve dropped off at some point as a scream jerked him awake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aziraphale! Aziraphale! For someone’s sake! Answer me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Crowley! Crowley! Wake up!” Aziraphale shook the sleeping demon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley jolted upright with a cry of pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m here dear boy. I’m here,” the angel soothed, lightly resting a hand in his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gasping for breath the demon looked round at him in disbelief. “You’re here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, where else would I be?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley shook his head and clung to him like a lifeline, desperately trying not to cry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale could feel his heart racing so he just held him, waiting for him to calm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” the demon whispered eventually. “Bad dream. I’m alright now.” But he didn’t let go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were gone. It was like when the shop burned only this time we were in Hell. You’d Fallen and I was trying to find you in the sulphur but I couldn’t.” Crowley held him tighter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rest assured I haven’t Fallen my dear.” He ran his fingers through flame red hair before lifting Crowley’s face to look at him. “And I’m not going anywhere.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demon swallowed and nodded, searching the angel’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” Aziraphale asked, flushing under such scrutiny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… want to kiss you again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Well… that’s allowed. In fact I think it would be rather lovely.” He smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley breathed a sigh of relief and smiled back before claiming the angel’s lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>XxXxX</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the sun rose Aziraphale looked over at Crowley who had been sleeping peacefully for a couple of days now. After his initial nightmare there had been a few rocky moments but he seemed to calm when he found Aziraphale was there each time he woke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The angel had managed to clean his wounds a few more times even whilst the patient slept but he wondered how much longer the demon would remain in bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Getting up, he went to make tea the human way, needing something to do. Leaning against the window frame, he sipped his drink, watching the quiet street. Couples walking home from a night out in SoHo, delivery drivers making drops at the local cafes and restaurants, ready for the breakfast rush of commuters and local workers. He smiled to himself contentedly but gave a start as two arms wrapped round him from behind and a body pressed against his back, looking out the window over his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Angel,” came a sleep roughened greeting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning my dear. How are you feeling?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Much better. I woke up and you weren’t there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I’m sorry. I got restless so I had to move around.” He leaned his head back against Crowley’s shoulder, enjoying his closeness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess you have questions still,” the demon stated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe a few, nothing pressing though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long was I out this time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A couple of days.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Setting his cup on the window ledge, he took one of Crowley’s hands in his own and turned to face him. “You have nothing to be sorry for. You need to heal and if sleep is how that happens then that’s what you need to do. Honest truth, how are you really feeling?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Less like roadkill. There’s still some pain but I can’t tell if it’s the same pain that’s always been there or not anymore. Where the sword hit is the worst one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale gulped. “If you’d been any other demon that one would have killed you,” he pointed out, his voice shaking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley cupped the side of his face, “but I’m me, and it didn’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The angel nuzzled his hand and was surprised to find it a little rough. Crowley wasn’t really one to work with his hands so the texture was strange. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noticing the angel’s reaction, Crowley snatched his hand back, offering a small smile. “Got any coffee?” he asked, sauntering over to the kitchen. His gait was still pained and slower than normal but he was moving under his own steam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Crowley? What’s wrong with your hand?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘S’nothing Angel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale huffed and stalked after him, grabbing his hand and turning it palm up. It was lined with jagged yellow marks that sparkled, just like his feet. He looked up at Crowley with a question in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Michael had a spear, lance, thing. I snatched it from him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The angel was shocked he would do something so reckless. “That should have killed you just like the sword.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m starting to realise that,” Crowley frowned, staring at his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you do with it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The lance? I uh, sort of burnt it to ash… in my hand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale was now in shock. He had no idea what to do with this information. It turned everything he thought he knew about Crowley on its head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You burnt a Heavenly weapon to ash, with your bare hand?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apparently yeah. Blew some of the ash in Beelzebub’s face too I think.” He scratched his head as he miracled some coffee and headed for the sofa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?! That could have killed them!” Aziraphale squeaked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They were trying to kill you! If Dagon failed, they would have tried. They’re not like Gabriel, they will get their hands dirty,” Crowley countered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well we just have to hope they aren’t dead and there won’t be any retaliation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demon was watching him intently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’s your neck?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Aziraphale frowned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your neck. I bit you. How is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s all healed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley looked at him sceptically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a huff, the angel sat beside him and let him look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mark was now golden in colour but didn’t look like it hurt. It looked like a tattoo or a brand and Crowley winced. “I’m sorry,” he whispered, pressing a light kiss to the site. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine,” Aziraphale breathed, trying but failing to suppress the shiver the action generated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demon pulled back sharply, worried he’d hurt him, searching the angel’s face. But all he saw was a slight blush as he wiggled in his seat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Angel?” A mischievous glint invaded Crowley’s amber eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes dear?” Aziraphale tried to keep his voice steady, but with Crowley leaning so close it was almost impossible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Closing the gap between his lips and the bite, Crowley pressed another kiss to the site and the angel sighed. Spurred on, Crowley put his legendary tongue to use and fluttered it against him, causing the blonde’s sigh to turn into a whimper as he grabbed Crowley’s thigh for support. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really are wicked sometimes,” Aziraphale told him shakily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Might as well live up to my reputation somehow,” he chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re definitely feeling better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm.” He shifted on the sofa so his back was against the arm and trapped Aziraphale between his legs, guiding him so his back was against his chest. He reassigned his lips and tongue back to the golden brand as his hands gently roamed across the angel’s chest. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>More lemons to begin the chapter so NSFW and a visit that is most certainly NOT welcome.</p><p>The archangel sighed. “Shut your stupid face and let the powerful men talk, alright.”</p><p>Aziraphale stepped back a little at Gabriel’s scorn.</p><p>“I mean seriously. What do you see in him?” His laughter faded as Crowley took a tiny step forward and hissed.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aziraphale was lost in the pleasure of it all. He couldn’t help the little whimpers that broke free as Crowley’s tongue and lips wreaked havoc on that mark. He’d never known anything like it so when Crowley’s hand found its way into his pyjama bottoms it was almost too much and he cried out, hips bucking into his fist. </p><p>“Crowley!”</p><p>“‘S alright Angel. I’ve got you,” he purred, his hand stroking and twisting a little. </p><p>“Not going to last,” Aziraphale gasped out. </p><p>“Don’t try to,” he grazed his teeth over the new found pleasure spot and increased the pace of his hand, following the angel’s lead. </p><p>The sounds Aziraphale was making were like music to his Crowley’s ears; each one filling him with pleasure, hoping that the angel was feeling even half of what he'd felt those few nights ago. He felt him begin to tremble, his body going tense before he snapped, crying out into the room as he released himself into Crowley’s hand. </p><p>Panting, Aziraphale collapsed back, feeling boneless against the demon’s chest as Crowley miracled him clean. </p><p>The angel couldn’t manage any words and just laid there, content in the other man’s arms until his breathing returned to normal. </p><p>Crowley didn’t say a word, he was content to sit holding his angel, playing with his hair. He pressed a light kiss to his temple and watched the pigeons squabble on the window ledge. </p><p>He thought about everything that had happened over the last couple of weeks, trying to straighten them in his head. </p><p>Hell had mostly been happy to leave him on Earth. They rarely summoned him and seemed bored when they did, unless they were punishing him; Dagon took great joy in inflicting misery on Crowley. </p><p>They must’ve realised Earth was perfectly capable of damaging itself whilst he messed with phone towers and road markings, so why? Why leave him? Why entrust the delivery of the antichrist to him? ‘They love me down there’ was just something he’d say to cover for his own insecurity. Hell didn’t love anyone. </p><p>He rested his head back and sighed, scrunching his eyes shut against the ever brightening light of the morning.</p><p>Aziraphale felt Crowley sigh and turned to look at him. “Sorry. That was…. well I mean…”</p><p>The demon’s lips twitched. “Did you enjoy it, Angel?”</p><p>“Well I think that much was obvious.”</p><p>“Then that’s all that matters.”</p><p>“What about you?”</p><p>“Oh I enjoyed it immensely. It’s a heady feeling, hearing and seeing you come undone,” he teased. </p><p>“I didn’t mean that.”</p><p>“I know.” Crowley lifted his head to look at him. Aziraphale was almost taken aback by the softness on his face. “Did you want me to…” he waved a hand over the demon’s lap, causing him to chuckle. </p><p>“Nope. I’m quite happy thanks,” he told him, his head flopping back to the arm of the sofa. </p><p>Twisting himself round. Aziraphale rested against the back of the sofa and reached out to play with the flame red hair,  causing the demon to sigh and lean his head towards his touch. </p><p>“What are you thinking about?” the angel asked.</p><p>“Ironically, where I come from…in this form anyway.”</p><p>“Ironically?”</p><p>“Well you know, thinking of Hell while feeling content for the first time in millennia. There’s a touch of irony there.”</p><p>Aziraphale felt his heart soar and a smile spread across his face. “First time in millennia?”</p><p>“First time ever really. It’s odd. But I like it,” he sighed, enjoying the angel’s fingers in his hair.</p><p>“So why were you thinking about down there?”</p><p>Crowley hesitated, looking for the right words. He didn’t want this to turn into some kind of project. “I was just thinking about my connection with them. I’ve never really <em> liked </em> being a demon. I mean it has its upsides but it’s not my favourite thing in the universe. Can be quite amusing, as long as you don’t have to go to the office. But they must’ve caught on at some point that things weren’t quite right up here. That happenings weren’t quite as demonic as they perhaps should have been. So…. Why leave me here? Why give me the antichrist?”</p><p>Silence fell between them, Aziraphale knew not to push or offer an opinion unless he was asked. </p><p>“Say it. I know you’re dying to,” Crowley grumbled.</p><p>“I was just thinking that perhaps trying to make you go back might have… awakened something in you. Maybe they were scared of you. They must know who you were before you came to Earth. How powerful. Imagine if you’d gone back down there and been… triggered into becoming that version of yourself again? Beelzebub would be out of a job. And judging by recent…. occurrences I’d imagine many others would perish.” He paused. “Looking at it that way, perhaps Heaven should be grateful you’re not down there too. I think they’d be out gunned.”</p><p>Crowley snorted. “Just because I stroked you doesn’t mean you have to stroke my ego.”</p><p>Aziraphale gasped in mock indignation. </p><p>“Ah bollocks to it. Anywhere open for breakfast yet?”</p><p>The angel rolled his eyes and looked at the clock. “I dare say we can find somewhere.”</p><p> </p><p>XxXxX</p><p> </p><p>“That night at the bus stop,” Aziraphale began. “When you said I could stay at yours. You didn’t know how long it would be for.”</p><p>Crowley frowned. “No, I suppose not. I mean. Your shop had burned down. I didn’t know…” he paused as the waitress placed the angel’s plate of pancakes and a coffee down. </p><p>“Are you sure I can’t get you anything else to go with your coffee?” she asked the demon, smiling.</p><p>“Nope.” He popped the ‘p’ and took a sip, effectively dismissing her. </p><p>When she sighed and walked away, Aziraphale said “well that was rude.”</p><p>“She was flirting,” he grumbled. “Anyway. I didn’t know the boy was going to put it back together,” he shrugged. </p><p>“And that didn’t bother you? Having me indefinitely?”</p><p>“Eh,” he shrugged. “If you got on my nerves I’d just hibernate. Besides we had bigger problems.”</p><p>“True. I must admit when I got your call to say the shop was back I couldn’t quite believe it. Then to walk outside and see your car parked. Well. It was almost hard to stay in character. They must’ve thought it awfully odd for me….. well <em> you </em>to take a taxi.”</p><p>“I think they were probably more concerned with trying to find us together. “</p><p>Aziraphale took a bite of his pancakes and gave a happy wiggle in his seat. </p><p>Crowley couldn’t help the smile that tugged at his lips. His angel should always give happy wiggles.</p><p>“Would you like to try some?” He held out the fork to the demon’s lips.</p><p>“Why not,” he leant forward and almost wrapped his tongue around the fork as he took the offering. </p><p>Aziraphale shifted in his seat as he felt a blush heat his cheeks. </p><p>“Mmm they are pretty good,” Crowley sighed. “What’s that look for?” </p><p>“You really have no idea do you?” the blonde asked, tilting his head to the side. “That’s very sweet.”</p><p>“I’m not sweet. And no idea about what?”</p><p>“No. I’m not going to tell you, I’m just going to enjoy it.”</p><p>“Angel….” Crowley growled. “No idea about what?”</p><p>“It’s nothing dear boy. I’ll tell you later maybe, when it’s more appropriate.” He placed his hand over Crowley’s and squeezed, giving him a smile and went back to eating his pancakes.</p><p> </p><p>XxXxX</p><p> </p><p>They strolled down the street. Crowley; a cane in one hand, the other jammed into his pocket, offered Aziraphale his elbow. </p><p>When the angel hesitated and looked around Crowley chuckled. </p><p>“It’s two thousand and…. something, it’s not illegal and this is SoHo; no one cares.”</p><p>Giving a small smile, the angel looped his arm through the demon’s and squeezed. “Well this is new for us.” His smile grew as they continued their stroll.</p><p>“<em>This </em> is what you pass comment on? <em> This </em>is what’s new for us?”</p><p>“Well being public with it,” Aziraphale reasoned. </p><p>Crowley blinked behind his glasses. “Well… I mean…. what?!” He stopped walking to look at him. </p><p>“Walking together, in public, not worrying we’re being watched. I like it,” he grinned. </p><p>The demon snorted and pressed a kiss to the angel's forehead. “I take your point. Not sure it’s the first thing I would have applied that comment to though.”</p><p>“Oh, well. Of course, but I didn’t think it was polite to pass comment on…. well that.”</p><p>Crowley enjoyed the blush that was painting Aziraphale’s face. “What happened in the cafe that made you turn this colour?” He pointed to the blonde’s face. </p><p>“Nothing,” he said dismissively, trying to continue on their walk. </p><p>“Angel?” </p><p>“I’d rather not discuss it here if you don’t mind.”</p><p>Relenting, Crowley continued to walk with him, stopping when he did to look in windows pondering their breakfast. </p><p>“It’s a lovely day, shall we go to the park? We could have an ice cream!” </p><p>Aziraphale’s enthusiasm entertained Crowley immensely. “Whatever you want, Angel,” he smiled indulgently before his mouth turned into a grimace. </p><p>“Oh, my dear. How thoughtless of me!”</p><p>“I’ll be alright, as long as we can sit down soon,” he grunted.</p><p>Aziraphale rounded on him and placed his hands on Crowley’s sides. “I know my healing doesn’t last long but at least we’ll be able to get you settled before it becomes unbearable.”</p><p>Crowley’s eyes fluttered shut behind his glasses at his comforting touch. “Thank you,” he breathed. “Come on, the park is closer than home anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>XxXxX</p><p> </p><p>They found a bench by the lake and Aziraphale seated himself and patted his lap. “Come on.”</p><p>Crowley looked at him quizzically. </p><p>“You need to lay down, stretch yourself without pressure. So come on, head on my lap.”</p><p>“You didn’t even want to link arms with me earlier,” the demon pointed out.</p><p>“Yes well. I’ve had time to think about it and looking around there are many seemingly same sex couples engaging in displays of affection. As you said; It’s the 21st century and no one seems to care right now.”</p><p>Crowley smiled and groaned as he sat on the bench, twisted and laid himself down, head resting in the angel’s lap. </p><p>Aziraphale rested one arm along the back of the bench, letting his hand dangle. Crowley instinctively raised his hand and linked their fingers, sighing happily as the angel’s other hand carded through his hair. </p><p>“Alright?”</p><p>“Yessss,” the demon sighed as the sun warmed him, feeling very much like a snake basking, unthreatened and content. </p><p>The blonde smiled down at him, watching his face relax. He took in his features; sharp nose and jaw, the freckles that dusted across his face. He was angular but there was something so soft about him at times. He could barely contain his happiness. Crowley might not be able to say it but that didn’t matter. Aziraphale was sure of how they felt about each other. </p><p>Turning his attention to the rest of the park. He sat and watched the world go by, content to observe the human beings enjoying their lives, unaware of how close they came to losing it all.</p><p>“What are you thinking about?” Crowley’s sleepy voice asked. </p><p>“Hmm? Oh, nothing much, just woolgathering.”</p><p>“You never just woolgather. There’s always something going on in that mind.” He pulled their hands to rest on his chest, pressing a kiss to the angel’s knuckles on the way. </p><p>“I was just thinking; they’ll never know how close they came to the end of the world.”</p><p>“Lucky them. Did you want that ice cream?”</p><p>“I do, but that involves getting up and I’m quite happy where I am,” Aziraphale told him. </p><p>“Easily fixed.” Crowley clicked his fingers and the ice cream vendor wheeled his cart past them allowing them to purchase from him without moving. </p><p>“Really dearest,” the angel smiled. </p><p>“What?! He got paid and we didn’t have to move. Plus I may have given him a tip in his jar for his trouble.”</p><p>Aziraphale opened his mouth.</p><p>“Don’t! Do not say it! I’m not nice, I’m not kind and I’m not good, so don’t even think it.”</p><p>“Of course dearest.” Aziraphale squeezed Crowley’s fingers instead of making any further comment. “I could get used to this,” he said instead. “Although maybe not with the ice creams all the time.” He shifted a little under Crowley’s head.</p><p>“Hmm? What’s wrong with the ice creams?”</p><p>“Nothings wrong with the ice cream exactly. Just more… watching you eat it.”</p><p>“What?” Crowley arched his neck a little to look at the angel, raising his glasses a little trying to see him more clearly. “Angel, you’re blushing again.”</p><p>“Yes, I am aware of that.” He looked down at the demon and saw confusion on his face. “You really don’t know.”</p><p>“Know what?”</p><p>“Your tongue,” he hissed desperately. </p><p>The demon frowned and touched his fingers to the tip of the seemingly offensive appendage. It wasn’t forked.</p><p>“No. It’s… it’s… suggestive,” he said finally, primly avoiding Crowley’s gaze. </p><p>There was a beat before the demon laughed. “Sorry angel. It’s not intentional.”</p><p>“I’ll get used to it.”</p><p>“I hope not,” he smirked. “Besides. Now you know how I feel everytime you eat a blessed cake, with your maddening moans and groans, the way you wiggle.”</p><p>“Oh stop it.” The angel hid his own smile as he looked away.</p><p>For a while neither said anything while they ate their ice creams, until Crowley sighed. “What does he want?” he groaned as he sat himself up, trying not to show any weakness.</p><p>“Who?” Aziraphale looked round and felt the air go out of his lungs.</p><p>Sensing the angel’s discomfort the demon stood, shielding him from Gabriel’s view. “You just can’t take a hint can you?”</p><p>“I’ve just come to talk.”</p><p>“We have nothing to ssssay to you.”</p><p>“Easy now. We don’t have to get all demonic now do we?”</p><p>“It’ssss in my job desssscription.”</p><p>“Ah now that’s what I wanted to talk to you about. Can I sit down?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Well that’s rude.”</p><p>Crowley just stared at him.</p><p>“Look. We think we may be able to help you to our mutual benefit.”</p><p>“Help? Why would we need help?” Aziraphale found his voice and stood beside the demon, taking hold of his hand and intertwining their fingers. </p><p>“Well I mean this for starters,” Gabriel waves a hand at them. “I mean an angel and a demon? It’s obscene. It’s unnatural.”</p><p>Aziraphale felt Crowley bristle and squeezed his hand.</p><p>“But I can fix that. All we need is for him to come home,” he said pointing at Crowley.</p><p>“What?” the blonde asked. </p><p>“We need the demon to come home, back to the fold, upstairs.”</p><p>Crowley was deadly still, waiting for his angel’s reaction.</p><p>“That’s absurd. Once an angel has fallen they aren’t welcomed back. It would take something like… like…”</p><p>“Saving the world,” Gabriel grinned.</p><p>“But I thought you said that was against the great plan.”</p><p>The archangel sighed. “Shut your stupid face and let the powerful men talk, alright.”</p><p>Aziraphale stepped back a little at Gabriel’s scorn.</p><p>“I mean seriously. What do you see in him?” His laughter faded as Crowley took a tiny step forward and hissed. </p><p>“Listen. Think about it. Wouldn’t you like to be an angel again? Beautiful white wings rather than those dull black ones.”</p><p>“Black was my choice,” Crowley snarled.</p><p>“Oh, well. I’m sure we could come to some sort of arrangement about that. Come on, you can’t tell me you haven’t thought about it.”</p><p>“I have thought about it. I’ve thought; why would I want to go somewhere so anal that they can’t bear questions? Somewhere that believes everything else is so beneath them that they don’t deserve to live without being tested to breaking point.”</p><p>Gabriel’s face hardened. “You need time to think, to get your head right. You’ve been down here too long and are starting to go soft like him,” he pointed at Aziraphale. </p><p>“Piss off. Before I burn you.” The fingers on Crowley’s free hand were suddenly aflame and Gabriel jumped back out of reach.</p><p>“Just think about it,” he called out as he jogged away. </p><p>Letting out a breath, Crowley doused the flames before sitting back heavily on the bench, a concerned angel at his side. </p><p>“Crowley…”</p><p>“Let’s get out of here.”</p><p>“Ok, if that’s what you want but…”</p><p>“I’m tired.” His tone told Aziraphale he didn’t want to talk. Not yet anyway. </p><p>Reaching for his cane Crowley stood stiffly, too much tension in his body making it uncomfortable. He allowed Aziraphale to help him back to the bookshop. </p><p> </p><p>XxXxX</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Drop me a line, let me know what you’re thinking?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“I don’t WANT the answer. I want to be me. I want to be Crowley. No one else.” </p><p>“And you will be.”</p><p>“We’ve already seen that’s not true. You’ve met him,” he said darkly. </p><p>“And he left.”</p><p>“When he was burnt with your sword! Face it. I’m FUCKED!”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you alright?” Aziraphale finally asked. </p><p>“I’m just tired. I’m going to go for a lay down and you need to open the shop.”</p><p>“Hang the shop!”</p><p>Crowley’s head snapped round to look at him in shock and the angel sighed. “I just meant you’re more important than the shop. I never sell anything anyway.”</p><p>“I’m fine, Angel. Just wasn’t ready for it. A couple of hours and I’ll be fine. Go on, go harass the public into not buying any books. </p><p>Aziraphale sighed and pursed his lips. “Fine. But call me if you need me.”</p><p>“Stop fussing,” he said good naturedly before sitting heavily on the bed. </p><p>Shaking his head the angel headed down stairs leaving the demon in silence. </p><p>When he heard the bolts on the front door being undone, Crowley went to the bookcase looking for the book Aziraphale had read to him on who they thought he was. </p><p>Resting it on the breakfast bar he sat on a stool and began leafing through the pages. There had to be something here. Had to be. </p><p>After half an hour frustration got the better of him and he growled loudly into the room slamming the book shut. </p><p>“Something wrong?” Aziraphale’s gentle voice sounded in the quiet that followed. </p><p>“What are you doing back?”</p><p>“Slow day. What were you looking for?”</p><p>“I don’t know. And I can’t even tell if I’ve seen it because my stupid eyes don’t work properly. Like everything else at the moment.” He shifted on the stool, trying to get comfortable. </p><p>“Dear boy, come and sit on the sofa,” the angel said, picking up the book and taking Crowley’s hand, “and tell me what this is about. I’m guessing it has something to do with our visitor?”</p><p>“I want to know what he’s up to…. and to do that I need to know who everyone thinks I was, am...,” he sighed. </p><p>“Ah. Yes. Right then. I’ll read, you shout if anything sounds familiar.”</p><p> </p><p>XxXxX</p><p> </p><p>”Hell is a complicated system of hierarchies and calculations. It’s estimated the number of demons is 4,439,622, divided into 666 legions, each legion composed by 6,666 demons, and all of them ruled by 66 hellish dukes, princes, kings, etc. The Lesser Key of Solomon copied the division in legions from Pseudomonarchia Daemonum but added more demons, and so more legions. It is suggestive that both Spina and Weyer used 666 and other numbers composed by more than one 6 to calculate the number of demons; 133,316,666 demons, 666 legions, 6,666 demons in each legion, 66 rulers,” Aziraphale read.</p><p>“That’s a lot of bloody sixes, and a lot of words I haven’t heard in forever” Crowley sighed. </p><p>“Does any of it sound familiar?”</p><p>“The numbers are probably about right, chaos reigns supreme. So both sides seem to think I’m one of 66?”</p><p>“So it would seem.”</p><p>“Great.” He rubbed the back of his neck.</p><p>“Do you want me to continue?”</p><p>“Does it say anywhere who the 66 are?”</p><p>“Um….well yes. 9 Kings, 7 Princes, 23 Dukes, 15 Marquises, 5 Counts, 1 Knight, and 12 Presidents.”</p><p>“You thought this Belial was a Prince?”</p><p>“That’s what seemed to be implied yes.”</p><p>“Is he listed anywhere there?”</p><p>There was a pause before the Angel spoke. “Ah yes here! ‘Belial also known as’ yada, yada, yada… ah ‘is listed as the sixty-eighth spirit of The Lesser Key of Solomon. He is a….‘ oh my,” the angel breathed, suddenly becoming very tense.</p><p>“What?” Crowley looked over at the book. “What’s that?” He pointed at a picture. </p><p>Aziraphale cleared his throat. “That would be his seal.”</p><p>“Why does he have a seal?” He looked up at his….What even were they now? How was he supposed to describe his relationship with the angel? </p><p>“Um….well, maybe I should read on…. ‘ He is a King of Hell with 80 legions of demons, and 50 legions of spirits, under his command. He was created as the first, after Lucifer. He has the power to distribute senatorships and gives excellent familiars. He must be presented with offerings, sacrifices and gifts, or else he will not give true answers to demands.”</p><p>Crowley froze, a rushing began in his ears. </p><p>“Crowley? Are you alright?”</p><p>“Yep. Great. Wonderful. Absolutely,” he gulped.  “So not a Prince then?....Right. Well. Still, I might not be him. There are another 65 demons on the list.”</p><p>Aziraphale took his hand. “Breathe dearest.”</p><p>“You said Prince. In Tadfield you all thought he was a Prince.”</p><p>“Yes. Well that’s what that text said. But you know how these texts are, they’re written by men with very little regard for the truth.” He scanned the rest of the page. “Look here, under Dukes, Hastur isn’t listed and Beelzebub isn’t listed under Princes either.”</p><p>“If you found a list of all the demons you wouldn’t find one called Crowley. We pick our own names, we change them when it suits us.”</p><p>“Maybe we should stop this now. Come back to it when it feels a bit less tense.”</p><p>“It’ll never not be tense. You’re involved with me….80 legions of demons and 50 of spirits?!”</p><p>Clearing his throat, Aziraphale nodded. “Yes. Um, the most out of the Kings funnily enough.”</p><p>“There’s nothing funny about this.”</p><p>“No. You’re right, there’s not.”</p><p>“Argh! Why couldn’t they just LEAVE ME ALONE?! Was it too much to ask after 6000 years of doing what they want? Fucking HASSSSSSTUR! And now I’ve got this bastard Archangel coming after me too!”</p><p>“Crowley. Calm yourself my dear boy.”</p><p>“I can’t go back. I can’t. Not to either of them. And you know if downstairs getssss wind of upstairs’ interest they’ll be here before you know it.”</p><p>“Well maybe that’s not a bad thing.”</p><p>The demon flashed his gaze at him dangerously.</p><p>“Hear me out. If they come up to see you, maybe you can get an answer.”</p><p>“I don’t WANT the answer. I want to be me. I want to be Crowley. No one else.” </p><p>“And you will be.”</p><p>“We’ve already seen that’s not true. You’ve met him,” he said darkly. </p><p>“And he left.”</p><p>“When he was burnt with your sword! Face it. I’m FUCKED!”</p><p>“No! I refuse to accept that. If you are as powerful as they think you are and you are who we think you are, then you have control to be able to command so many demons. As long as we don’t summon him again then you’ll be you.”</p><p>“And if they summon him?”</p><p>Aziraphale stared at him.</p><p>“Hadn’t thought of that had you? Be honest. If you’re wanting the upper hand are you going to want me or him?”</p><p>“Heaven wouldn’t summon a demon.”</p><p>“You did.”</p><p>“Well that’s different. Heaven will try to reinstate your angelic status, turn you towards the light again.”</p><p>“Don’t get too excited. It won’t be happening.”</p><p>“Crowley. Haven’t you worked it out yet? I love <em> you. </em>As you are now, as you’ve been since I met you. I don’t want an angel or a King of Hell. Just you, you infuriating serpent!”</p><p>The demon searched his face. He meant it. Every word. </p><p>“We will stop whatever it is they have planned. They didn’t win before and they won’t win this time. We will think of something. As it stands right now, we are none the wiser about what Gabriel is up to.”</p><p>“It’s not good, we know that.” Crowley frowned, tossing his glasses onto the coffee table.</p><p>“What are you thinking?”</p><p>“What was it he said? ‘We need the demon to come back home. Need him to return to the fold’ and ’the powerful men are talking.’” Crowley didn't miss his angel’s flinch at the memory, and rested a hand on the back of his neck, playing with the hair that brushed his shirt collar, causing the angel to sigh. “He asked if I’d like to be an angel again, but didn’t ever promise to make me one again.”</p><p>“If I didn’t know better I’d say he was lying.”</p><p>“Do we know better? Where in Her Great plan does She <em> ever </em>forgive a demon. Unforgivable is in our DNA. She put it there. No. There is something else going on here. I’d say we should run but they’d still find us wherever we went.” </p><p>Crowley looked wrung out, Aziraphale thought. His eyes had lost their glow and his face was lined with badly hidden worry. His fingers were unusually cold too.</p><p>“I should go and check on my plants.”</p><p>“I already did. When I removed the blessing from your door, I set them up so they’d be fine for a few weeks.”</p><p>The demon smiled at him. “Thought of everything.”</p><p>“Well not quite. We haven’t checked you for the last day or so. I did the best I could whilst you were asleep but I don’t know how good a job I did.”</p><p>“Just as well I wasn’t sleeping on the ceiling. Then you’d have had real trouble.”</p><p>“The ceiling?”</p><p>“Has been known. The laws of physics don’t really apply.”</p><p>“I’ll have to remember that the next time I can’t find you…. check the ceiling.” They smiled at each other at the absurdity of it. </p><p>“Come on. Let’s get you seen too, you looked like you were in a lot of pain earlier, before the park.”</p><p>Crowley sighed and unbuttoned his shirt. “Not a lot of pain. Just a tiring amount after a while. It’s a slight burn and it grows over time.”</p><p>“Still your side again?”</p><p>The demon grunted in response as he shifted himself around.</p><p>“Oh my….” Aziraphale gasped. “Well I wasn’t expecting that.”</p><p>“Must be to do with how the sword was made.”</p><p>“You’ve seen it?”</p><p>“Sort of.”</p><p>“And you didn’t mention it?”</p><p>“Didn’t think it was important.”</p><p>“Didn’t think… Crowley it’s gold!”</p><p>“So’s my hand if you look.”</p><p>“I thought it was brimstone like your feet!”</p><p>“That’s consecration, that’s just a holy declaration. The spear and your sword are literally Heavenly.”</p><p>The angel reached out and tentatively stroked the golden marks, they looked like tendrils of a flame licking his side. </p><p>His touch made Crowley’s muscles twitch and he wondered if it felt the same as his bite mark. </p><p>“We’re not as different as we think. You’re injured by Heaven and it goes gold, I’m injured by Hell and it goes gold.”</p><p>The demon was watching him intently and he suddenly felt like prey.  Swallowing heavily he changed the subject.</p><p>“So, black wings was your choice?”</p><p>Crowley sat forward and let his wings loose with a sigh of pleasure, the bones cracking back into place. “Yup. Felt like a change.”</p><p>Aziraphale watched the light dance across them as he stood and walked round him. “They’re actually rather beautiful because they’re not just black. It’s like watching the sun reflect in oil; purples, blues and green. I’d never noticed before.”</p><p>“No reason to,” the demon shrugged, flexing his wings with another sigh. </p><p>Reaching out the angel trailed his fingers over them. “They’re as soft as mine,” he announced, noticing the feathers ruffle at his touch. </p><p>“That’s because they’re the same, just a different colour.”</p><p>“So could you turn them white? I mean if you wanted to...or needed to?”</p><p>Crowley hesitated before a ripple ran over his back, his iridescent feathers becoming snowy white. </p><p>“Well now. Isn’t that interesting?” Aziraphale declared gleefully. </p><p>“Satisfied?” Crowley sounded grumpy as he concentrated on turning his feathers black again. The angel seemed to be enjoying the sight of white wings too much for his liking.</p><p>“Beautiful. Just beautiful.” He reached out and stroked them again, mollifying Crowley’s agitation. “Just an observation, my dear. May come in handy. I’ve never touched someone else’s wings.” The wonderment was plain in his voice. “Does it always have this effect?” he asked, tickling the smaller tertiary feathers, watching Crowley shudder.</p><p>“I don’t, I don’t know. No one has ever touched them before.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Well I don’t make a habit of just whipping them out whenever I feel like it.”</p><p>Aziraphale chuckled. “You sound prickly all of a sudden, my dear, are you quite alright?”</p><p>Crowley grumbled. </p><p>“What was that?”</p><p>The red head stood abruptly, probably too abruptly because he swayed slightly on his feet as he spun round, crushing his mouth to the angel’s causing him to squeak.</p><p>As their lips moved and tongues duelled, Aziraphale buried his fingers between the feathers closest to the demon’s back, enjoying the whimper it elicited and how Crowley pressed himself closer to his body. </p><p>He could feel Crowley’s excitement pressing against him, getting harder by the moment. </p><p>“We should sssstop,” Crowley whispered. </p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Because I feel like a horny teenager.”</p><p>Aziraphale flexed his fingers amongst the feathers and Crowley gasped. “Is that a problem?”</p><p>“I'm too old to behave like a horny teenager,” he whimpered as there was another ruffle in his feathers. “You’re not playing fair,” he gulped.</p><p>“6000 years you said. A 6000 year build up to this. You’ve been patient long enough,” the angel told him.</p><p>The demon looked at him, his snakelike pupils dilating until they were almost human. “Why can’t I control myself when you touch me? Why can’t I get enough of you?” he whispered. </p><p>“Too many millennia spent waiting, my love.” Aziraphale hadn’t meant to say it. He’d purposely been avoiding using that word so that he wouldn’t pressure his demon but it just slipped out and now they were staring at each other, their breathing ragged from the tension. He was waiting for Crowley to retreat, to make up an excuse to distance himself. </p><p>Instead Crowley devoured him, pulling him even closer, unable to stop the grind of his hips, desperate for friction as he whimpered. </p><p>Aziraphale buried his fingers back into Crowley’s feathers causing him to cry out.</p><p>“Angel, you keep doing that and I’m gonna come apart,” the demon hissed. </p><p>The offending angel chuckled and nipped at his jaw. “I see no problem with that,” he purred, pressing his hip to Crowley’s groin.</p><p>“Ngk!”</p><p>He did it again. </p><p>“Jesus Christ. I’m going to discorperate,” Crowley ground out.</p><p>“I don’t think that’s possible,” Aziraphale assured him. Capturing his lips in a kiss, he worked a hand between them, grabbing Crowley through his trousers. He could feel the temperature rising quickly, it felt like the demon was burning up.</p><p>Suddenly Crowley wrenched himself away, crying out and dropping to the floor. </p><p>“Crowley?”</p><p>“Stay back!” he commanded as flames appeared, engulfing him. “Stay baaaaaaagggghh.” His words faded into a scream of agony before everything fell silent.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So just where has Crowley gone?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Aren’t you all meant to be evil?”</p><p>“Yeassssss.”</p><p>“You’re not.”</p><p>“Probably why I’ve been summoned to the headmasters office. Dereliction of duty.”</p><p>“Not quite, brother,” a cool voice called from a dark corner.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aziraphale stood dumbfound, staring at the scorch marks on his floor, the smell of sulphur assaulting him. His demon was gone, popped out of existence. He felt panic gnaw at him as a shrill ring filled the air, it took him a moment to realise it was his phone ringing. He snatched up the handset.</p><p>“Crowley?!”</p><p>“Aziraphale?”</p><p>“Oh, Miss Device. This really isn’t a good time.”</p><p>“Something’s taken Adam. Right from the middle of the woods,” she pressed on.</p><p>The angel paused. “A fiery something?”</p><p>“Yes, how did you know?”</p><p>“It just took Crowley.”</p><p>“Well that can’t be good.”</p><p>“Indeed.”</p><p>“I think something is happening. Something potentially big.”</p><p>“You astound me,” he muttered. “No predictions you haven’t mentioned?”</p><p>There was a long pause. “Well. There might have been but… I don’t have them anymore. I was hoping this was all over with.”</p><p>“They still want their war….” Crowley had said it before. </p><p>“What?”</p><p>“They still want their war,” Aziraphale said louder. “Crowley was right. Stopping them last time has just made it worse.”</p><p>“Why take the boy and Crowley?”</p><p>“I imagine we’ll find out before too long.”</p><p> </p><p>XxXxX</p><p> </p><p>“In the name of all that’s satanic, was that necessary?” Crowley wheezed as he stumbled to his feet.<br/>The smell of sulphur made his throat burn and his stomach turn as he took in his surroundings. Dark, dank office. No windows, slimy walls, yup. He’d been summoned. Looking around he spotted a boy huddled in the corner of the room. “Oh come on now! He’s just a kid!” he yelled. “You alright? It’s Adam right?”</p><p>The boy nodded. “And you’re Crowley.”</p><p>“Yep.”</p><p>“Where are we?”</p><p>Crowley sighed and crossed over to the boy, easing himself onto the floor beside him, his wing wrapping around the boy’s shoulder. “Welcome to Hell, Adam.”</p><p>“Why are you here?”</p><p>“I’m a demon. You don’t think I belong here?”</p><p>“You’re not a normal demon.”</p><p>“Met many have you?”</p><p>“Aren’t you all meant to be evil?”</p><p>“Yeassssss.”</p><p>“You’re not.”</p><p>“Probably why I’ve been summoned to the headmasters office. Dereliction of duty.”</p><p>“Not quite, brother,” a cool voice called from a dark corner.</p><p>Crowley's feathers bristled. “Lucifer. Might have known it'd be you. All show and no substance.” He slowly got to his feet, missing the cane Aziraphale had given him.</p><p>Lucifer chuckled, stepping into the light. “Still as sarcastic as ever I see, although a little more caustic these days. And you stink like Heaven.”</p><p>“Eau du Holy Water, it lingers.” The demon stepped towards him, keeping him away from the boy.</p><p>“Nothing to do with the angel you’ve been….involved with.” A grin spread across the Prince’s face and Crowley froze. “Oh relax, I don’t care how you get your kicks. I mean, tempting a Principality is almost commendation worthy. No, dear brother. What I want to know is; what did that blow hard Gabriel want?”</p><p>“How do you know about that?”</p><p>“You really think we wouldn’t be keeping tabs on you after your little display?”</p><p>Crowley frowned and almost asked which one. </p><p>“Beelzebub’s face is quite the mess. Not that you would notice the difference. I mean really… being down here doesn’t mean you have to let things go. I mean look at us! Chic, well dressed with fabulous skin care. Loving the black wings by the way, very….emo.”</p><p>“Last time I saw you you were rather red and enormous. Big horns, pointy teeth,”. Crowley sneered.</p><p>“Well. You’ve got to put on a good show haven’t you? Who’s going to take Satan seriously when he’s this good looking? So come on. Give me the gory details.” He miracled a couple of chairs and took a seat, gesturing to the other. </p><p>Crowley eyed it suspiciously.</p><p>“Oh come on now, it won’t bite. Sounds like you’re stronger than any of us these days anyway. Did you really take a holy spear from Michael and burn it up in your bare hand?”</p><p>The redhead held up his hand to the light, showing the marks that had been left.</p><p> </p><p>“Well. That <em> is </em>a turn up for the books.” He eyed Crowley’s state of disarray. “Did I interrupt something? In the middle of the day too! Get you, tiger.”</p><p>The demon scowled and rolled his eyes, shifting to find a more comfortable position.</p><p>“Oh come on Crowley. Five minutes of your time then you can go back to your ethereal corruption.”</p><p>Sighing he eased himself into the chair opposite Lucifer,  sparing a look to check on Adam.</p><p>“He’s fine. I’ll send him back. He’s no use anyway. Not enough power.”</p><p>“I’ll take him back. Your way is a little painful,” Crowley ground out, the fire under his skin still burning. </p><p>“Well. You’ve had an eventful couple of weeks. Stopping Armageddon, walking through a blessed doorway, your true nature being summoned…. How did they reverse that anyway?”</p><p>“Something to do with a flaming celestial sword,” he ground out. </p><p>“Ooo sounds painful.”</p><p>“Can’t say that I noticed.”</p><p>“You’re a terrible liar Crowley. Still painful?” He almost looked sympathetic. “Oh come on. We’ve always been friends. Not like I could use it against you anyway. Everyone is terrified of you down here now. You’re probably the most powerful demon we have. They really messed up sending you to Eden. You could have  been running this place by now.”</p><p>“Seems to be a popular opinion.”</p><p>Lucifer raised his eyebrows in question.</p><p>“Gabriel came to invite me ‘back to the fold’. Apparently saving the world warrants re-entry.”</p><p>“What?! Well obviously it’s a trick.”</p><p>“Obviously.”</p><p>“They’re worried when the next war comes we’ll have our strongest King back.”</p><p>Ice settled in Crowley’s stomach.</p><p>“Oh, you didn’t remember!” Lucifer was almost gleeful. “You really managed to block all of it out! Well let me enlighten you, brother.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“But this is who you are..”</p><p>“No. Haven’t you figured it out yet. None of you know me, none of you know what I’m capable of. You should have left us alone after the trials. Play your own games and leave us out of it,” Crowley snarled crossing back to Adam. “I’ve told you what you wanted to know. I don’t owe you anything.”</p><p>“Still sore about Falling?”</p><p>“I couldn’t care less anymore. Night Lucifer.” Taking the boy's hand Crowley stalked to the door and out into the hallway. “Don’t meet their gaze, head down, stay close. Do not let go! Understand?”</p><p>Adam nodded mutely, aiming his gaze at the floor. </p><p>“Oh and try to think of being at a theme park, the screams won’t bother you as much.” He dragged the boy along, as fast as he could, snarling at any demons who strayed too near. Most recoiled when they realised it was him, fear plain on their faces. Any that were stupid enough to get within reaching distance were shot back with little bullets of fire that sparked from Crowley’s spare hand. He didn’t even want to get into where that ability had come from right now. He just had to get the boy home.</p><p>Making it to the escalator he pushed Adam ahead of him, keeping watch for any that might follow behind.  Reaching the top he glanced at his watch and groaned. “Three days. Three sodding days we’ve been gone.”</p><p>“My parents are going to flip,” the boy said.</p><p>Sighing Crowley threw his hands up into the air and yelled out. He’d stopped time before, but this time he was going to have to reverse it. The energy it took from him was obscene and he knew he was going to feel it later.  </p><p>Dropping his arms he checked his watch again. “That should do it. If they snatched you around the same time as me, you’ve been gone half an hour. And now for my next trick,” he groaned. “Hold tight and close your eyes. You might feel a bit travel sick.”</p><p> </p><p>True to his word, Adam had only been missing half an hour and with a few memory adjustments, crisis was averted. There had been no flames or terror, just a case of very good hide and seek. </p><p>“You going to be alright?” he asked the lad. </p><p>“How do you stand it down there?”</p><p>“By coming back up here.”</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>The demon just nodded. “If you need to talk, find the witch. She’ll point you in the right direction.”</p><p>Clicking his fingers he was gone from sight, speeding his way back to the bookshop. </p><p>He appeared in the blink of an eye and fell in a heap on the floor. The last of his energy sapped away by too many large miracles in a short space of time. </p><p>“Crowley! Oh my dear. I was so worried.” Taking in the trembling and the singed clothing, Azirapahle miracled the pair of them to the bedroom, laying Crowley on the bed.  </p><p>“Is it over yet?” the demon breathed. </p><p>“Is what over, my love?”</p><p>“All of it. I’m done now.” </p><p>Feeling helpless the angel lay down on the bed beside him and gathered him into his arms, feeling consciousness leave him. “Soon darling. It will be soon.”</p><p> </p><p>XxXxX</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“They all know anyway,” Crowley shrugged, flicking the water from his hair.</p><p>“This is true.”</p><p>“I’m not saying it’s going to be easy but if they’re afraid of me then that gives us some edge. We’ve come too far to give up now.”</p><p>“Listen to you being the logical voice of reason.”</p><p>“Don’t get used to it.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The smell of vanilla and fresh cotton filled him with hope. It was the smell of his angel which meant he was home. Taking a deep breath he snuggled in closer to the warmth of the body surrounding him. </p><p>“How long was I out this time?”</p><p>“Only a couple of hours. How long were you gone?”</p><p>“Three days.”</p><p>“And you reversed time yourself?”</p><p>“How did..?”</p><p>“I felt a temporal shift. They took Adam.”</p><p>“I know. That’s why I reversed time, so I could take him home with fewer problems.”</p><p>“So you reversed time, took him to Tadfield and came home. No wonder you’re exhausted.”</p><p>“Had to do some memory adjustments too. People saw him burst into flame.”</p><p>“Oh my.”</p><p>“How did you know about the boy?”</p><p>“Miss Device rang almost as soon as you’d disappeared and said he’d been taken. Any idea what they wanted him for?”</p><p>“To see what power he had,” Crowley sighed, nuzzling the crook of Aziraphale’s neck, trying to fill his nose with the scent and drive away the lingering odour of Hell. “And the answer was not enough..”</p><p>“And you?”</p><p>“Lucifer wanted a chat.”</p><p>“Lucifer? What about?”</p><p>“Gabriel’s offer.”</p><p>“How does he know about that?”</p><p>“They’ve been spying.”</p><p>“So they know….?”</p><p>“About us? Yep. Lucifer doesn’t care. Thinks I seduced you and should get a commendation for it.”</p><p>“Why Lucifer? Usually it’s Beelzebub’s job to deal with things like this isn’t it?”</p><p>“Ah. Well yes. But I think they’re too scared of me.”</p><p>“Beelzebub or all of them.”</p><p>“Luci isn’t. Never has been but everyone else, yeah pretty much. Word travels… well quiet slowly really but apparently they know all about Tadfield. Beelzebub is still recovering from the spear ash. Oh and yes I appear to be a King of hell.”</p><p>Aziraphale snorted at his mocking tone. “So what happens now?”</p><p>“I’ve told Luci to fuck off. I’m going to tell that jumped up desk jockey the same. If they want to have a pissing contest they can do it without me.”</p><p>“So they didn’t ask you to go back?”</p><p>“Hell doesn’t ask for anything.”</p><p>The angel wished he felt as confident as Crowley sounded about being able to tell them where to go, little did he know that the demon was holding back the almost crippling fear that was settling in his chest. </p><p>“Crowley my dear, as much as I enjoy being here with you like this, I’m afraid the smell of Hell is rather starting to permeate.”</p><p>“I thought it was just me,” he groaned, rolling away and forcing himself up.</p><p>“I’ve drawn a bath for you, it’s ready when you are,” the angel told him with a flick of his wrist.</p><p>“Thank you Angel,” Crowley called as he padded to the bathroom. </p><p>Aziraphale stayed on the bed a while longer wondering what to do with himself. Today had been one of the strangest days. Secretly he was glad they’d taken Adam too because that meant Crowley hadn't returned to him three days later. He was sure he’d have gone mad with worry waiting for him. </p><p>Sighing, he got up and followed the demon into the bathroom. He leaned against the doorframe, watching Crowley scrub at his hair before ducking under the water then crossed to the bath. He sat down, his arms crossed along the edge of the tub, chin resting on his hands.</p><p>As Crowley surfaced he yelled, suddenly seeing Aziraphale so unexpectedly close.</p><p>“Jesus, Angel! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?”</p><p>Aziraphale grinned at him. “Sorry dear. Is the water hot enough?”</p><p>“It’s fine. Are you ok?”</p><p>“Me?! You’re the one who was dragged to Hell in flames.”</p><p>“Yes, I realise that but I knew what was happening and didn’t have to watch it.”</p><p>“Does it really hurt when they do that? It looked agonising.”</p><p>“It is. Once you’re there it fades though.” He watched moisture pool in the angel’s eyes. “I’m fine, Angel,” he murmured. “Honestly. It’s all fine.”</p><p>“It’s not though is it? It’s not fine at all. Until either side makes their move, we’re stuck in this limbo of wondering what even worse is still in store.”</p><p>“True. But we’re stuck in it together aren’t we? Isn’t that what this has all been about? Giving in. No more hiding. Being on our own side.”</p><p>“No more hiding,” Aziraphale sighed and nodded.</p><p>“They all know anyway,” Crowley shrugged, flicking the water from his hair.</p><p>“This is true.”</p><p>“I’m not saying it’s going to be easy but if they’re afraid of me then that gives us some edge. We’ve come too far to give up now.”</p><p>“Listen to you being the logical voice of reason.”</p><p>“Don’t get used to it.”</p><p>Aziraphale pursed his lips, trying to hide his smile. “You’re scared, aren’t you?”</p><p>“Fucking terrified,” the demon breathed.</p><p>“Well I commend you on your appearance of calm and your honesty.”</p><p>“Fear and blind panic are not mutually exclusive.” Crowley offered a gentle smile, trying to maintain his equilibrium when all he wanted to do was run away and hide. “Besides. Panic means running away, and there’s nowhere we can run to that they wouldn’t find us.”</p><p>“We?”</p><p>“I’m going nowhere without you, Angel. Not anymore, not through choice. You’re stuck with me.”</p><p>Aziraphale beamed at him, leaning forward to kiss his demon. He so desperately wanted to tell Crowley how much he loved him but he knew it was not the time. Instead he poured everything into the kiss.</p><p>“Crowley,” he whispered his name like an obscene prayer. “I thought I’d lost you. For those few minutes you were gone, I thought the worst. I thought you weren’t coming back.” He couldn’t stop the tremble in his voice as he peppered kisses along the demon’s jaw.</p><p>“I’ll always find my way back. Been doing it for thousands of years,” the demon sighed.</p><p>“Come on, let’s get you dry and warm,” Aziraphale announced, grabbing a pair of towels. </p><p>Crowley hesitated before standing in the tub, the bubbles, up until now, had hidden most of his body from view. He didn’t know why he felt self-conscious.</p><p>The angel, noticing his hesitation held a large towel wide, keeping his eyes trained on Crowley’s. Important parts covered, the redhead finally stepped out of the bath. </p><p>Aziraphale trotted off into the living room gathering blankets and plumping cushions.  </p><p>There was a period fireplace that mirrored one downstairs in the shop, sofa and armchair both pointing at it. He liked to have a fire on cold winter evenings while he curled up with a book and drank his cocoa. Today he decided to enjoy that comfort with Crowley and the fire blazed to life, gently heating the room. </p><p>“Christ these old buildings get cold quickly,” the demon complained, rubbing his hair with a towel, another wrapped around his waist as he appeared in the doorway.</p><p>“Here, I’ve put the fire on. Blankets and cushions are all ready. I’ve even got us a television to watch,” he beamed.</p><p>Crowley looked over, “that tv has to be about 30 years old. Where on earth did you get it?!” he chuckled, snapping his fingers to update the ancient set before snuggling down into the blankets. </p><p>“Might have known you’d do that,” the angel huffed, hiding his smile. </p><p>“I should get dressed,” Crowley sighed as Aziraphale settled beside him. “Can’t sit in a damp towel all afternoon.”</p><p>The angel snapped his fingers and presented the demon with his red fluffy jumper and black pyjama bottoms. “I believe “The Golden Girls” is available to watch if you’d like.”</p><p>“Pyjamas? Mid afternoon?”</p><p>“Well it’s been a trying few weeks. Perhaps a lazy afternoon is what we need. What do they call it? A duvet day?”</p><p>Crowley chuckled as he stood, unfolding himself from the blankets. He placed his clothes on the sofa as he self-consciously rubbed his hair a little more, making himself as dry as possible. </p><p>Aziraphale couldn’t help but stare at the glistening gold that now decorated his side, and sat as he was, it was at eye level. Without thought he moved closer to get a better look, his fingers reaching out to trace the lines. </p><p>Crowley’s breath caught at the sensation, it sent tingles under his skin, spreading right through his body, rippling over his skin.</p><p>The blonde looked up at the noise to find Crowley staring at him. His eyes wide, his breathing uneven.</p><p>“Does it still hurt?”</p><p>The demon shook his head. “Not….” he gulped “not right now.”</p><p>Aziraphale stood and captured Crowley’s lips, his fingers still stroking his side causing that lovely “Ngk” that Crowley was becoming famous for. </p><p>“Angel,” he breathed, his hands fidgeting with his towel.</p><p>“Sssh. It’s my turn.” </p><p> </p><p>XxXxX</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So. What are we thinking? What’s gona happen next other than the obvious of course...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With a roar, Crowley spread a curtain of flame out that swirled and contorted to imprison each of them in their own ring of Hellfire. </p><p>“You know what the problem with Archangels is? They all become arseholes.” He turned to Uriel. “You. You took another angel hostage. Threatened to harm him, that’s not very angelic. As an Archangel you should be leading by example. Leading the charge on thwarting enemy wiles, practicing forgiveness. Aziraphale was wrong. You’re not bad angels. You’re the worssssssst.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lemons at the beginning then Crowley goes a bit bamf 😲</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The angel gave him a gentle push so he sat back on the sofa before settling between his legs. He ran his fingers up and down Crowley’s torso, playing with his nipples along the way. He could feel the demon’s breath juddering under his touch. Leaning forward he flicked one nipple with his tongue and Crowley’s head fell back with a sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he ran his hand up Crowley’s leg, under his towel and along his thigh, he felt the demon’s breath stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale looked up to find him staring down at him again, pupils blown and only a small amount of amber glowing at him. Holding his gaze, the blonde unwrapped the towel from his lap and watched Crowley gulp. Smiling up at him he bent his head and ran his tongue up his length and was rewarded with a hiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley couldn’t think straight as the angel wrapped his lips around him, he just gasped at the pleasure and willed himself not to buck. One hand surrounded his base and the other alternated between his nipples and his scars, as the sucking and bobbing became more insistent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ngk.” The angel was trying to kill him, he was sure of it. He really was going to discorperate this time and when Aziraphale picked up the pace Crowley couldn’t stop his wings appearing despite pressing himself as far into the sofa as possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>An angel really shouldn’t be sucking him off, surely that was against every celestial rule in any book. He should stop him. He really should, but then the angel’s hand moved from the base of his cock to his balls and squeezed a little, allowing a finger to press between his buttocks and brush against his hole. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t stop his hips thrusting up as he cried out again, his senses overloading.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck! Jesusssss Chrissssst!” he hissed, hands gripping the sofa cushions so hard his knuckles went white. “Angel, I ca….I need…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale increased the pressure all round; his tongue swirled across the slit, tasting him, his mouth then drew him in deeper as he pressed his finger more forcefully against his entrance and the demon was undone. He looked down and saw the angel watching him as he came in his mouth, a twinkle dancing in his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m ssssorry,” he panted once he was spent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever for?” Aziraphale asked, demurely wiping the corners of his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I shouldn’t have…, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dearest Crowley. If that hadn’t been the plan I wouldn’t have had my mouth there in the first place. You’re rather cute when you’re lost,” he grinned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up. I’m not cute at any time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you say so dearest.” He rose from the floor and sat back beside him, handing him his pyjamas again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Crowley dressed, Aziraphale changed into his own pyjamas and fetched wine and nibbles before curling up beside his demon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Crowley said awkwardly before kissing him. It was a soft almost lazy kiss, his arms creeping round him, content sighs filling the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually they parted and settled to watch tv. Crowley manoeuvred himself so he was mostly laying on the sofa, Aziraphale stretching out beside him  resting his head on Crowley’s chest. “No need to thank me, I thoroughly enjoyed making you come apart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley could hear the smile in his voice and growled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just glad you’re here so I can do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The redhead sighed and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “Me too, Angel. Me too.” It would be so easy to say those three words, so very easy at this moment in time. But it felt like it would be hollow, disingenuous somehow to say it after such an act. And every day he was becoming more convinced that what he felt for the angel was indeed love and he was terrified. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>XxXxX</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley woke to Aziraphale peppering his cheek and jaw with kisses. “Welcome back dearest,” he whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I fell asleep again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demon groaned. “Sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale just smiled at him. “How about a walk? We could take a picnic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What time is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A little after 10am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been asleep since yesterday afternoon?! Why didn’t you wake me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Before now!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? There was nowhere to go. I thought we could go to Kew Gardens. Plenty of spots to choose from and I know how you love the plants.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, alright,” he sighed, a little bemused as the angel went to the kitchen to pack a basket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll need to be in our guard though. I’m sure my… I mean upstairs will show up again soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley grunted as he rose to look out of the window  and sneered at the thought of seeing Gabriel. It took all his restraint to avoid toasting him the last time they met.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, Crowley dear boy, please don’t set fire to the curtains.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demon looked round at Aziraphale who was glaring pointedly at his hand. Crowley followed his gaze finding his finger tips aflame. Shaking the flames out he gave an apologetic look before he miracled himself fresh and dressed, hair perfectly quaffed and glasses planted firmly on his nose.  Striding over to the kitchen he picked up the basket and kissed Aziraphale. “Sorry. New habit I need to break,” he frowned. “The finger fire not the kisses.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Glad to hear it,” the angel smiled. “Shall we?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>XxXxX</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They found a spot in the Mediterranean garden in front of the temple to lay out their blanket. Aziraphale strategically placed the food and drink within easy reach whilst Crowley miracled up a pile of cushions for them to lounge on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So tell me more about Gabriel and his cronies. Other than the fact they’re pricks of the highest order. I got the impression there’s a history between you and them.” Crowley rested back on the cushions that he’d piled against a tree. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, um, well. It’s just the normal sort of subordinate/boss relationship really.  Can’t like everyone, can you.” Aziraphale was playing with his ring, obviously avoiding Crowley’s gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demon frowned and took hold of his hand, encouraging him to settle back beside him. “Angel, you’re a terrible liar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale sighed. “They’re…. bad angels. Unfortunately no one seems to care so they’ll always be …..bullies.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley watched the colour drain from his face as he spoke about them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d really rather not talk about them if it's all the same to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right…. of course.” He tried to hide the disappointment he felt at the angel’s lack of trust in him and sniffed, looking away at the garden. It was still fairly quiet, most tourists and Londoners were enjoying the woodland garden.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale felt him retreat and his heart tightened. He wanted to tell him but he wasn't brave enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that was part of the problem. He wasn’t brave, he couldn’t stand up to the Archangels and they knew it, and if he admitted it to Crowley then he’d know too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched the demon pick up an apple and study it. He was about to say something when a familiar sound reached them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh fuck off,” Crowley grumbled, looking over at the temple. “Stay here Angel.” Getting to his feet the demon muttered many expletives all aimed at their visitors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Aziraphale declared. “I’m coming. We’re in this together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley looked at him for a moment. “If you want.” He held out his hand for the angel to take and walked them both towards the temple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Crowley! How nice of you to join us!” Gabriel cheered as he entered the small building. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see you’ve brought your pet,” Sandalphon smirked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley bristled and Aziraphale stood closer to his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, now,” Michael said. “No need for that. Aziraphale has been instrumental in bringing Crowley to our attention and we’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> grateful,” they smiled but it didn’t quite reach their eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well Crowley. Times up. We need your decision,” Gabriel told him. “Are you coming home?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To the one with permanent PMT? Not a chance,” Crowley scoffed. “Now you can all fuck off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not an acceptable answer,” Sandalphon told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well it’s the only one you’re going to get,” Crowley was sounding bored already. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sound of feedback tinged behind Aziraphale causing a shiver to run down his spine. “Ah, Crowley?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demon looked round to find Uriel standing behind them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on. An ambush? Really?” Groaning Crowley threw his hands up and concentrated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly they were in a big white desert that Aziraphale had seen before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other four angels looked around, rather disturbed at being transported, all displaying their wings, trying to make themselves seem bigger and stronger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is this? What have you done?!” Uriel demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, demon? Take us back, fucking, now,” Gabriel demanded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Make me,” Crowley sneered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Crowley!” Aziraphale gulped as Uriel grabbed him, effectively imprisoning him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stepping so he could keep all in his sights Crowley glared, his eyes blazing behind his glasses.“Let. Him. Go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Make me,” Uriel smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A smirk spread across the demon’s face as he stripped his jacket and threw it to one side, summoning his own wings with a satisfying pop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? Are we actually going to have this with you?” Gabriel asked. “Look, come back with us and we’ll even let you keep….that.” He waved his hand indicating Aziraphale. “Though heaven knows why you’d want to…” he lowered his voice to a whisper, “he’s not even that good. I mean thousands of angels up there could service you better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obviously depends on if he’s willing or not. Thankssss for answering one of my questions though.” He could almost feel Aziraphale’s anguish at this new information and the rage that spread through him was almost all consuming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked from Michael to Sandalphon and debated where to start, his fingers twitching at his side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sandalphon had a nasty smile showing off the gold cross in his teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go on, you want to say something,” Crowley encouraged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was just thinking how much he looks like he did when we had our little meeting in the street rather than when he stepped into the Hellfire. Why is that I wonder? I should have punched you in the face instead,” he called over to the angel in question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh really?” Crowley had heard enough, with a flick of his wrist, fire flew at Sandalphon. His screams echoed in the space as he was reduced to ash. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demon’s attention turned to Michael who looked petrified. “Anything you want to say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael shook their head, looking anywhere but at Crowley. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley flicked his other wrist and chains snaked their way out of the ground, winding their way around the remaining angels.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?!” Gabriel cried. “This isn’t how this is supposed to go!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re in my world now,” the redhead told him, tossing his glasses aside, allowing his eyes to burn bright. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Around them the pale sky began to darken, like storm clouds gathering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale managed to free himself from Uriel as the chains wound round them, eliciting whimpers as they made contact with skin. As the chains tightened, they forced the angels to their knees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Summoned his sword, Aziraphale stepped towards Crowley. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay back, Angel. I don’t want you to get hurt,” the demon pleaded gently pushing him away as he stalked towards the enemy, not sparing a glance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d do as he says if I were you,” a polite voice said. “Wouldn’t want to get in his way right now.” A well manicured hand resting on his shoulder, guided him back to safety. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The angel looked round to see a handsome face smiling at him. Dark hair and eyes, dressed in a dark, well cut suit, open collar shirt and no tie, the stranger’s snow white wings were a stark contrast to their surroundings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale held up his flaming blade in warning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lucifer,” the stranger answered the unasked question, holding his hands up in peace. “Just here to lend a brother a hand. Although he looks like he’s doing just fine by himself.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He miracled a pair of chairs, a small table and a tea set, inviting the angel to sit with him. “Nice to meet you properly, at last. Tea?” He smiled before returning his attention to Crowley. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley hissed menacingly as he surveyed the three remaining angels, deciding where to start. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel made the foolish mistake of trying to charge him as his cool facade cracked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale’s heart stopped as he leapt forward only to find he couldn’t get to them. Something was in his way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a roar, Crowley spread a curtain of flame out that swirled and contorted to imprison each of them in their own ring of Hellfire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what the problem with Archangels is? They all become arseholes.” He turned to Uriel. “You. You took another angel hostage. Threatened to harm him, that’s not very angelic. As an Archangel you should be leading by example. Leading the charge on thwarting enemy wiles, practicing forgiveness. Aziraphale was wrong. You’re not bad angels. You’re the worssssssst.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are you to pass judgment on us?” Uriel spat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley crouched in front, the fire lowering to give him a clear view “Didn’t Gabriel tell you? I’m a King of Hell,” his voice became nothing more than a whisper as he said “and I know a fallen angel when I sssssee one.” With a twitch of his eyebrows and a manic grin, Crowley stood and waved his arms like a musical conductor, the flames rising and falling with his movements as the Hellfire consumed another angel, screams fading to nothing.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>XxXxX</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“You all become so corrupt,” he hissed, circling them. “You’re all so convinced that you’re infallible, that everything you do is right. You think you’re serving some ‘greater purpose’ when She doesn’t ever talk to you. She doesn’t give a shit about any of you. She goes on playing her games, never telling you the rules. It’s no wonder you go rogue. No wonder angels fall,” he looked directly into Gabriel’s eyes. “You become the worst versions of yourselves but you’re so busy looking at everyone else’s faults you never see your own until you become diseased on the inside: rotten to the core.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lucifer saw Aziraphale’s discomfort. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demon smiled. “You can’t help him, he’s locked you out. Twisted the laws of physics. You’re here and not here. Honestly. Sit down, have some tea, it’ll help calm your nerves. If it makes you feel any better, this lot have been on my radar for years. Violence. Debauchery, and not all of it consensual. Doesn’t sit right with the angelic code of conduct.” He noticed Aziraphale blanche. “Which one was it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S...sorry?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which one hurt you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The angel just stared at him, afraid to say it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer stared back, almost analysing him. “I’m going to take a wild guess and say; Gabriel. Sounds about right. You’re his type. Gentle, unassuming, least likely to fight him off because he’s the boss. Do you trust Crowley?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” There was no hesitation in his answer and Lucifer’s lips twitched.  “You trust a demon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale suddenly felt worried that he was getting Crowley into trouble. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ohhhhh, I see. You actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>love </span>
  </em>
  <span>him.” The demon’s face lit up with a grin. “Well. That makes all this even better! If you trust him in general, then trust him now. This is what he was moulded for, reborn for but it’s not him. Not the real him. This is many millennia of self loathing, of thinking he’s less than worthy of anything because he Fell, of finally rebelling against the ones who threw him out. And to be honest they were pretty shitty reasons to toss him out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He got it worse than any of us; he fought so hard not to become a demon that they doubled down on his torture. He refused to accept what he was to become. He had all that power in Heaven, they tried to harness it in Hell. I had a plan for him but the first chance Crowley got he fucked it up, probably on purpose. So I sent him to Eden as a snake in disgrace and he met you. Probably the best thing that’s ever happened to him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not much of an endorsement compared to the rest of his demonic experiences,” Aziraphale pointed out. “Could hardly be the worst could it?” He gave a resigned sigh and sat, putting his sword away and sipped his tea. He was beginning to like Lucifer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer barked a laugh and Crowley suddenly noticed his presence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not to worry, brother. I just came to lend a hand but you seem to have everything well under control,” the Prince called out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley’s amber eyes flicked between Lucifer and Aziraphale with a twinge concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eugh, he still doesn’t trust me after all these centuries,” he told the angel. “I told you before. I don’t care who you’re getting your jollies from,” he said louder for Crowley’s benefit. “In fact I couldn’t care less.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer grinned at Aziraphale and snapped his fingers strengthening the shield Crowley had put between the angel and the action. “Wouldn’t want any of that Hellfire straying in this direction,” he said pointedly, still grinning. “I know it was you. I must admit, it intrigued me; an angel posing as a demon. At first I thought it was just about self preservation but now….. You’re a strange pair,” he finished thoughtfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>XxXxX </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The redhead demon huffed as he turned back to Gabriel and Michael his anger instantly reignited. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You all become so corrupt,” he hissed, circling them. “You’re all so convinced that you’re infallible, that everything you do is right. You think you’re serving some ‘greater purpose’ when She doesn’t ever talk to you. She doesn’t give a shit about any of you. She goes on playing her games, never telling you the rules. It’s no wonder you go rogue. No wonder angels fall,” he looked directly into Gabriel’s eyes. “You become the worst versions of yourselves but you’re so busy looking at everyone else’s faults you never see your own until you become diseased on the inside: rotten to the core.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel gave a pained chuckle. “When I get out of these, you are so dead. And who’d protect the sap then? You should have taken my offer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You and I both know there’s no way back. You were going to terminate me the instant I arrived.” He walked round behind the angel, his fingers trailing over his feathers before he grabbed a handful and yanked them out causing Gabriel to cry out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Either way you’re as good as extinct. You think there won’t be retribution? You can’t attack Archangels. And believe me, we won’t spare your boyfriend. He’s mine,” Gabriel taunted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley hissed, planting a foot between his shoulders and pushing, forcing the Archangel facedown on the ground before sitting on his back. He pinned Gabriel’s wings to the floor with his knees before leaning forward to whisper in his ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How dare you lay your hands on him,” he hissed, his breath hot and the Archangel’s ear. “How dare you even </span>
  <em>
    <span>think </span>
  </em>
  <span>that you could touch him. That you were </span>
  <em>
    <span>worthy</span>
  </em>
  <span> to! Did he beg you to sssstop? Did you feel like a big man? Forcing yourself where you didn’t belong. Where you weren’t welcome. Did you brag about it or did you keep it to yourself?</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Do you know, on Earth, it’s considered one of the most brutal crimes? It ensures a place in Hell for the perpetrator. Why should you be any different?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t judge me! I’m the Archangel Gabriel. I don’t answer to you,” he spat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley hissed in his ear and wrapped a hand around the base one of his wings and stood, pulling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer saw what he was about and shielded Aziraphale with his wings. “You don’t need to see this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A bloodcurdling scream filled the air as Gabriel’s wing was ripped from his body and deposited with a wet thud. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael screamed too, terrified of what was coming for them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley looked round at them and hissed, his eyes glowing red, fire sparking from his fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re cowards! For 6000 years you’ve led cushy lives; bossing everyone around like some kind of mafia, belittling them and terrorising them. And it all makes sense now. We stopped the Apocalypse but it was written; ‘there shall be a world and it shall last for six thousand years and end in fire and flame.’ The world She was talking about wasn’t Earth. It wasn’t a physical place. It was this. Your world. The world you created from other angel’s miseries, of the misery you inflicted. Because She knows what you are. But she can only initiate the fall.” A manic grin spread across the demon’s face. “It takes a King to bring down an Archangel and I’ve already got rid of two. When you get down there, you won’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>to remember who you were.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer grinned. “Ah, here we go. My reason for being here. To make sure they end up where they belong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale looked round at him, fear and confusion plain on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I admit it’s unorthodox to start the torture before they actually enter Hell’s atmosphere as it were, but this is what happens. Your wings are ripped from you as you free fall into sulphur. Lower demons never get them back. But it’s bloody painful if they do start to grow back and slow. I suppose that’s half the fun; making it painful to heal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So Crowley is literally sending them to Hell?” Aziraphale was frozen to the spot, he couldn’t move, couldn’t try to stop him. And he worried, he worried he’d lose Crowley to Hell again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They are Fallen angels. It’s where they belong. And it won’t be easy for them. Much like having police in a prison. When the others find out who they were…..” he let the sentence hang in the air. “Ooo I’m going to enjoy playing with this lot when I get back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wh...what about me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am I going to….. Fall?” the angel gulped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would you Fall? Because of Crowley?! Oh you’re not even on my list. No one ever Fell for being in love, Aziraphale.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The angel didn’t know whether to be relieved or not. He felt sick watching Crowley stalk them like prey, this wasn’t his Crowley. This was something else. This Crowley was angry and vengeful and really demonic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer watched him as he tried to process what was happening. He was frozen to his seat barely able to move. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know,” Lucifer breathed. “You don’t know what’s happening here do you? I mean, you know what’s happening but you don’t know why. Oh my, this is going to be interesting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley looked at Michael, snivelling in their column of fire and his lip curled in disgust. “You’re truly pathetic, aren’t you? All mouth and no trousers. Happy to stir the pot and tag along but never get your hands dirty.” He strode forward through the fire surrounding them and lifted them by their throat. “I thought about sending you back to them as a warning. But I think they’ve got the picture by now. You’ve all been tried and convicted as the worst angels in history. And now it’s the fun bit. There’s a lovely pit of boiling sulphur waiting just for you. Watch out for the landing, it can be a bit rough.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, please! Please!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deaf to their cries, Crowley walked forward pushing them back into the Hellfire prison, holding them in the flames until nothing was left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel lay panting on the floor, pain etched in his face, fear causing his body to tremble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And now for you.” Crowley banished the column of fire that surrounded the angel and lifted his head from the ground by a fistful of hair. “Are you sorry for what you did?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel spat in his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t think so. You’re really not going to like your circle of hell.” Crowley tapped a finger to the chain bound round the angel causing Gabriel to scream as they came to life again, burning him. “I told you when you first came to see me. I warned you off but you wouldn’t stay away. You forced my hand. When the Fall begins there is no stopping it. The best you can hope for is a small show of mercy if you repent. But you don’t look like a repentant type. Oh Lucifer is going to enjoy welcoming you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He dragged Gabriel up to his knees and forced him to look round at Aziraphale. “I want him to be one of the last things you see, because he was your biggest mistake. Hurting him tipped the balance too far. You’re finished.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I‘d rather you didn’t. Angry beings like you are always over compensating for something. Luckily that’s not a problem in Hell. You better get used to being on your knees though.” The demon threw Gabriel’s detached wing in front of him. “See that? That’s all that’s left of who you were,” Crowley told him before setting fire to it. “‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>It will end in fire and flame.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Didn’t see this coming did you?” He chuckled, stepping in front of him. “Any last words?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go to Hell!” Gabriel screeched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I already did, maybe I’ll see you there.” Crowley hissed. He took a swipe at Gabriel’s face with his claws before he twitched his fingers and threw Hellfire directly at him, giving a demonic scream of pent up rage and anguish. The power around him made the floor shake and air around them vibrate whilst the flames increased and engulfed them both as a last moment scream was cut short. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually the fire reduced to nothing, leaving only a pile of ash at Crowley’s feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took a few moments for him to collect himself and as he did he swayed in exhaustion. A shiver went through him as he collapsed to his knees, his wings retreating, breathing ragged. “What did I do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Crowley!” Aziraphale leapt forward, running to his side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demon didn’t dare turn to look at the angel trying to support him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer patted Aziraphale on the shoulder. “Come on. Let’s get him home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>XxXxX</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Not long left now. Let me know what you think?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>He’d really fucked things up this time and now there was no going back. He couldn’t change who he was or what he’d done. Taking a large gulp of alcohol he made his decision.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You broke through,” Lucifer hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hadn’t taken down the barrier and you broke through. You shouldn’t have been able to do that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hardly think that’s a priority right now,” Aziraphale countered as they led a very dazed Crowley into the bookshop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seating themselves, Lucifer miracled a bottle of scotch and poured out three very large glasses. “Here.” He planted one in the demon’s hand as Aziraphale placed a blanket round his shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did I do?” he kept muttering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Crowley. Relax. You did what you were supposed to do,” Lucifer assured him. “They were on their way down. You just gave them an encouraging shove, but if you ask me it wasn’t enough; you held back.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley looked up at them, his gaze flicking behind his glasses between Lucifer and Aziraphale.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The angel was busying himself, purposefully avoiding any eye contact and Crowley cried inwardly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d really fucked things up this time and now there was no going back. He couldn’t change who he was or what he’d done. Taking a large gulp of alcohol he made his decision. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I gotta go. I’ll see you around.” With a click of his fingers he disappeared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?! Where did he go??” Lucifer looked round at the angel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Crowley runs when things get too hard. I thought we were rather past that phase now. Clearly not,” Aziraphale sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well where would he go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Home I would think. Although…” the angel crossed to the window and looked down. “That’s odd. His car is still here. He never leaves without his car if he can help it.” He crossed to his phone and called Crowley’s mobile. ”That’s even more odd. His phone says it’s out of service”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer suddenly cried out as a stabbing pain shot through him, knocking him off his feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my, are you quite alright?” the blonde asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer gulped in some air, regaining his composure. “Bastard,” he spat. “I know where he’s gone, he’s taken my bloody job!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your job?..... you don’t have a job on Earth do you?” It was a rhetorical question really. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer raised his eyebrows in answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh dear,” Aziraphale started wringing his hands. “Why would he do that? He hates it down there! He’s not meant for…...what is it you do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I make sure the damned are treated accordingly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S….so he would be…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In charge of their punishment. Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh heavens.” Aziraphale collapsed into a chair, the air leaving his lungs and a cold, sick feeling settling in the pit of his stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guess he wasn’t done with Gabriel after all. That’s quite a hold you have over Crowley.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You haven’t worked it out yet have you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale frowned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That display? That was about you. About how they treated you. About how Gabriel treated you. He wanted them to pay the price for hurting you. He was avenging you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t understand. I never asked him to. I never even told him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly. You never told him. But they did, well as good as. He couldn’t let them go without them knowing why, knowing what the final straw was.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The angel just blinked at him and Lucifer groaned in frustration. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what are you going to do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s nothing to be done. Crowley has clearly made his decision.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demon stared at him incredulously for a moment. “Really? That’s what you’re going with? After everything that’s happened in the last 6000 years, this is where you draw the line?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t keep chasing him,” the ethereal whined. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer sighed. “I suppose the Devil can take a holiday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale stared at him for a moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well it’s pretty pointless me going back down there with nothing to do. I may be Satan but I’m only the Prince of Hell, he’s a king. If he wants that job then I have no say.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was meant to be you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When he’d finished Falling.” Lucifer nodded. “Like I said, he fucked up so ended up in Eden. Was all I could do to save him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Save him?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, it wasn’t my fault he Fell. She’s got a temper and he asked questions, questioned her plans. When I came out the other side I was good at punishment so ended up with the gig. He was…. soft. The other demons would have killed him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beelzebub said Satan had had plans for him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did. I’d hoped being with humans would strengthen his demonic tendencies, that he’d return to Hell stronger. That he’d take his place as the strongest of the kings, that way I could just deal with the assholes sent to me rather than try and keep Beelzebub and everyone else in line and Crowley would be safe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Armageddon? You seemed pretty….Satanic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, Armageddon was Her idea not mine. I couldn’t care less whose gang is better. I was just pissed off that the brat didn’t want to take over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was your back up plan?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly. If he took over Hell I could retire and just torture people for fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale huffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh don’t look at me like that. She made me this way. She created Hell especially for us. And I only torture people who deserve it. So what are we going to do to get him back up here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you. There’s nothing to be done. He’s obviously made his choice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>XxXxX</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer gave up on Aziraphale, they just kept going in circles. The angel was clearly very hurt by Crowley’s departure so the demon decided to give him some space. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took over Crowley’s flat and enjoyed a bit of a holiday. It wasn’t the comfiest or homely of places to stay but it had a good bed and the views were impressive. He’d enjoyed the nightlife in London, especially Soho and the west end and he could see why Crowley settled where he had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a cool, damp night a couple of weeks after Crowley had disappeared and Lucifer was strolling through Covent Garden. His plan had been to let the angel stew for a while and then try to convince him to help bring Crowley back. But the angel had carried on with his life as if nothing had changed, being used to the demon disappearing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the rain got heavier, Lucifer grumbled and ducked into a bar. It was a lively Saturday night but not over crowded, the rain seeming to keep people closer to the bars near tube stations and bus stops. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ordered a drink and slid into a booth, watching the patrons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A piano filled the room with melody and the customers cheered singing along, getting louder and louder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer has heard this song before and smiled as the humans joined in with tha “na na na”’s. He’s always wondered who “Jude” was but never bothered to find out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon the whole bar was singing and the demon realised why Crowley and Aziraphale liked them so much. They had so much spirit, finding enjoyment in small, uncomplicated things like singing at the top of their lungs with wild abandon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer’s smile turned into a full on grin as they cheered loudly and shouted out song titles, rowdy and drunk but all in good humour. He moved to sit at the bar, getting a better view of the piano and almost choked on his drink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Light glinted off red hair and sunglasses as a next song began, fingers drifting over the keys effortlessly drawing cheers from the drinkers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer chuckled. “Couldn’t stay away,” he muttered, enjoying the music. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley hadn’t noticed him, too intent on the piano keys, he didn’t look up even at the crowd as they joined in again, swaying in time and drowning his voice out completely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The prince shook his head and laughed to himself. If only Aziraphale were here to see this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It's a pretty good crowd for a Saturday</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And the manager gives me a smile</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Cause he knows that it's me they've been comin' to see</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>To forget about life for a while</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And the piano, it sounds like a carnival</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And the microphone smells like a beer</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And they sit at the bar and put bread in my jar</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And say, "Man, what are you doin' here?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With drunken cheers and applause as the song ended, the crowd began to thin. Heading out into the street, presumably to find a club to spend the rest of the night in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer watched his fellow demon take a deep breath and play with the piano, pressing seemingly random keys until a melancholy melody came together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The prince sighed and debated whether he should interrupt. He needed to find a way of getting Crowley back on Earth so he could go back home. He was enjoying his break but it was time to return. He missed the torture, he missed hearing the screams, he missed people being scared of him. Crowley’s song was seeping in, spreading it’s melancholy through Lucifer and everyone else left at the bar. A few had started waving their lighters, swaying in time. Lucifer took out his phone and started recording, hoping it would be of some use later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>And this is why my eyes are closed</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It's just as well for all I've seen</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And so it goes, and so it goes</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And you're the only one who knows</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So I would choose to be with you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That's if the choice were mine to make</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But you can make decisions too</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And you can have this heart to break.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh for Satan’s sake. This is ridiculous,” he groaned and rose from his stool, crossing over to Crowley. “Can’t you play something a bit more upbeat?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Toniiiiiight. I’m gona have myseeelf a reeal good tiiime, I feel aliiiiiiiiiiiive.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, alright, no need to take the piss.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want?” Crowley picked up a glass from the piano top and slugged back the alcohol. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was just passing. You’re back!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just visiting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Visiting?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Had to make sure.. oh never mind. I’m not staying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer smirked. “You were checking up on him, weren’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dunno what you’re talking about.” The redhead reached behind the bar, poured himself another drink and gulped it down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you didn’t come back to Earth to make sure your angel is safe?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No need. Gabriel is in Hell, Hastur is gone.” He shrugged. “And no one else would dare,” Crowley hissed Viciously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, he’s in no danger from me,” Lucifer assures, putting his hands up. “I actually quite like his company. You should talk to him. He thinks you ran away from him. Crowley, he broke through my shield to get to you! That shouldn’t be possible!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sick feeling settled in Crowley’s stomach, catapulting him to the door. “Time to go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Crowley!” Lucifer started out after him but lost him in the crowd passing the front door. “Dammit.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>XxXxX</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Except I wasn’t intent on hurting anyone, I didn’t have a personal score to settle. Gabriel….. you don’t know him Lucifer. You haven’t seen inside his head. He’s evil, properly evil. The things he’s done….not just to the angel. But he’s got this…...fixation on Aziraphale and not just because of Armageddon. He enjoyed hurting him all those years ago and the angel never told me! Aziraphale….. he stood there beside me, face to face with Gabriel, he went to see him for Satan’s sake! He had the strength to face him. He shouldn’t have to look over his shoulder. No. If I have to stay here for the rest of my existence making sure Gabriel never gets promoted to walk Earth again then I will.” Crowley lunges at Lucifer, pinning him to the wall by his lapels. “And I swear if you tell anyone about this I will end you, Prince of Hell or not!”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Aziraphale spent the few weeks after Crowley’s departure in a bit of a stupor. He missed Crowley more than he thought possible and wondered if this was what humans described as being heartbroken. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He carried on with his usual routine hoping that one day his bell would ring and Crowley would saunter through the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ached, seemingly all over, but the worst was in his throat and chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why would Crowley leave him? Had he changed his mind? Surely he wouldn’t go to Hell just to avoid him? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took every ounce of self control not to scream at the customers to get out, lock the door and hide away. He’d never sold any books to any of them, he’d always chased them off with a well timed glare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The days dragged, the nights even more so. He hadn’t had Crowley long, not properly, but it had felt so right; like he belonged there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now there was just a hole and Aziraphale didn’t know how to fill it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>XxXxX</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next morning a hammering on the bookshop door broke Aziraphale’s silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who on Earth can this be? It’s not even 8am!” he complained as he hurried to open the blind. “Lucifer?” Unlocking the door he allowed the demon in. “What on Earth are you doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve seen Crowley.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A heavy silence fell before the angel replied with “oh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? That’s it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think that covers it. Look. He left. I’ve got used to him leaving, running away. It’s what he does.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, but tell me; if he was really running from you, from this situation, would he have chosen to go back to Hell? The whole world to disappear into and he goes to the one place he hates more than anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think there’s more to it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer raised his eyebrows and pulled out his phone. “You tell me.” He pressed play on the video he took, letting it sink in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He looks sad,” Aziraphale noted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How can you tell?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He lost his swagger as he left.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, I actually like my job. I like knowing those that deserve it are punished and punished properly. I’d hate for Crowley to fuck it up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>XxXxX</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley had lost track of how long he’d been in Hell, literally and metaphorically. He’d taken over Lucifer’s office and was living up to his new reputation. Most demons were terrified of him, doing exactly what they were told for fear of being extinguished like Ligur and Hastur. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was the king who’d survived a Holy water bath, a blessing, a blow from a celestial sword and burnt up a Holy spear in his bare hand. He was also the king with the worst temper right now and someone help whoever pissed him off today. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He missed his angel but he’d seen the look on that angelic face. Disappointment and a bit of fear. He needed to give Aziraphale room. So here he was. In one of the 9 circles of Hell keeping tabs on Gabriel’s Fall. He wanted to make sure that bastard never even thought of Aziraphale again. On his second day he’d heard that Gabriel tried to escape his pit of sulphur. They’d had to tie him in to prevent a break out. Gabriel had seen Crowley and hurled abuse at him between screams, vowing to kill him the torture Aziraphale and not necessarily in that order. Crowley couldn’t allow that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So here he was hiding in his office. Avoiding everyone as much as possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at his watch and surmised he must’ve been down there a few weeks by now in Earth time. Time moved so slowly down there it almost seemed to go backwards. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed and leant back in his chair, resting an elbow on the chair's arm, he threw his glasses onto the desk, propped his head on his hand and closed his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A knock on the door had him hissing. “What?!” he yelled and waited for someone to enter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry Sire. He’s asking for you again,” the little demon told him nervously. “And you said to come and get you if he did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh for someone’s sake!” Crowley shoved himself to his feet, snatched up his glasses again and stalked out of the office. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>XxXxX</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Crowley!” an all too cheery voice called as he stormed the corridor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stopped dead in his tracks and turned. “Lucifer. Took you long enough. Thought you’d have been down sooner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well. I was quite enjoying a bit of a holiday. Your apartment is rather nice. A little dark and austere maybe. Could do with a bit of softening.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do what you like. I’ve got no use for it,” Crowley told him, turning back to continue on his way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mind if I tag along?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The redhead just grunted as he slammed his way through the doors and into the chamber that housed the sulphur pits, Lucifer hot on his heels.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh look, it’s our lord and master!” Gabriel mocked. He was suspended above a vat of burning sulphur, sneering at the demon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You called me fuck wit. What do you want?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what I want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not going to happen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So why do you come back each time? Have you got a thing for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just making sure you stay put.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does your boyfriend think of your new job?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer saw Crowley tense up even more than he already was, his body almost vibrating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you done? This is getting old. Say what you want to say now; I’m not coming back again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will get back up to Earth. And when I do? Your boyfriend is mine!” He laughed at Crowley’s obvious anger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dunk him. And make it hotter!” Crowley snapped watching with satisfaction as the former angel screamed in pain, he didn’t notice Lucifer wince and lookaway. “What do you want Lucifer?” He called as he stalked back to the office, the prince hot on his heels.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was just coming to check on you brother after I lost you the other night. That’s all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve never checked on me before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You never acknowledged you were a King before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>to know. There’s a difference.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley snapped his head round to look at him. “Well I’m fine so you can go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Crowley. Do you really want to be here? This isn’t you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave it alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you insist on staying here? When I was running things just fine!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I need to know!” Crowley roared. “I need to know that he is </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>leaving. That he can’t hurt the A..anyone else again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A strange look crossed Lucifer’s face. “You don’t want to be here,” he told him, his voice soft and pleading. “Come home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You just want your job back.” Crowley threw his glasses onto the desk and flopped down in the chair. “Look. Once that arsehole gives in you can take over again. But I have to know he’s submitted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t trust them to do it? You think he’s going to break out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think he’ll work out how to get back to Earth and come after…. us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really think he’d come for you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> he’d come after Aziraphale. You heard him.  He needs to be broken to stop him taking any opportunity to get out of that pit and back to Earth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So leave him in the pit!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not how it works. You know that. Demons need to lose all hope of having anything of their former selves otherwise they go rogue.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Except I wasn’t intent on hurting anyone, I didn’t have a personal score to settle. Gabriel….. you don’t know him Lucifer. You haven’t seen inside his head. He’s evil, properly evil. The things he’s done….not just to the angel. But he’s got this…...fixation on Aziraphale and not just because of Armageddon. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>enjoyed </span>
  </em>
  <span>hurting him all those years ago and the angel never told me! Aziraphale….. he stood there beside me, face to face with Gabriel, he went to see him for Satan’s sake! He had the strength to face him. He shouldn’t have to look over his shoulder. No. If I have to stay here for the rest of my existence making sure Gabriel never gets promoted to walk Earth again then I will.” Crowley lunges at Lucifer, pinning him to the wall by his lapels. “And I swear if you tell </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone</span>
  </em>
  <span> about this I will end you, Prince of Hell or not!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer gulped and Crowley noticed the strange look in his eye. He looked almost sad, eyes shining, breathing laboured. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the Hell is wrong with you?” Crowley shoved away. “Look, if you’re that desperate to come back then fine, but Gabriel is mine!” he hissed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is all this really necessary? Can’t you just come home?” Lucifer asked, trying to keep his voice steady. “Your unhappiness is coming off you in waves.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Hell, we’re not meant to be happy!” Crowley frowned at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well yes I realise that, but this is…. different. At the bar last night….. why do you go back up there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Told you, was just visiting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>why?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you care?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indulge me. How long have you been back down here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I dunno. A few weeks, months, years, who the fuck knows,” he sighed, leaning on the back of the chair, scrubbing his fingers through the hair at the back of his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And how many times have you been back to Earth?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley shrugged. “A few.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you do when you’re there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Drink mostly, play the piano, check up on friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Friends?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rob, he owns the bar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer huffed. “Why do you always have to make things so difficult?” he snapped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley froze, slowly rounding back to face him. “What did you say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” the prince squeaked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narrowing his eyes the demon dismissed the question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you only go to the bar? You don’t go anywhere else?” Lucifer pressed on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like where?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t stop by the bookshop?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would I do that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you’re staying down here to protect…., and you don’t want to see him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t say that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you do want to see him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sssstop it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a simple enough question.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean it. Ssstop,” his jaw muscle was pulsing, his fingers twitching as he turned back towards the desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to see him or not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I already have!” Crowley yelled. “Every time I go up. He’s fine. Carrying on with his life, just as he should. Happy now? I sssswear to….” He looked back at Lucifer, the threat dying in his throat as a feeling of dread iced his blood. The Prince’s eyes were misty and a soft smile was tugging at his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Angel,” Crowley groaned in despair, realising the truth in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you come and talk to me? Do you know how hard it’s been worrying about you? About how you were coping down here, knowing how much you hate it? You don’t have to protect me my dear.”  The disguised angel stepped towards Crowley, a hand reaching out to cup his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I went too far. I went wrong. I scared you.” Crowley’s voice cracked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe. But that doesn’t change how I feel about you. Doesn’t mean I wanted you to leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley took a deep, shuddering breath and closed his eyes trying to block out everything but the words. Hearing Lucifer’s voice and seeing his face made the words feel like a lie but could feel the angel standing so closely now, feel his breath on his face then they’re lips met. The air seemed to crackle around them as hands roamed, gasps mingled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley pressed him back into the wall, chests touching, groins grinding, trying to relieve the ache that had already started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A hoarse voice groaned “Crowley,” in his ear as he felt nipping at his jaw, and it was like a bucket of cold water. The redhead wrenched away and threw himself backwards. “No, I can’t. It’s not right,” he panted, moving as far away as he could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Crowley…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! I can’t. Not now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But..” Aziraphale was cut off from speaking by a knock at the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A young demon poked his head in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want?” Crowley snarled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Crowley!” Aziraphale admonished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll deal with you in a minute,” the demon warned him before looking back at the subordinate. “Speak!” he demanded storming forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…. erm….. well…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh piss off and come back when you can string a sentence together!” Shoving the demon out of the door he slammed it shut and locked it with a click of his fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I hardly think that was necessary,” Aziraphale huffed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s lucky he didn’t combust. You need to leave. Now. I don’t know how you got Lucifer to agree to this but it needs to end. The longer you’re here the more dangerous it becomes. You need to go home as Lucifer and change back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dearest,” Aziraphale stepped forward, reaching out to the demon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I told you I can’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Has something changed? Don’t you want me anymore?” A knot tightened in his stomach as his chest constricted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t….. not with you looking like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t find Lucifer attractive?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s part of the reason I was thrown down here in the first place! I just can’t, not if it’s not you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it is me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me put it this way; could you do it if I looked like Gabriel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Lucifer didn’t….” he couldn’t finish the sentence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Not personally. But he’s the reason others did what they did, they did it in his name.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale stared at him dumbfound. They’d never really spoken properly about what happens after the sulphur, the torture Crowley had endured. He swallowed hard against the lump in his throat. “Lucifer said that you had it worse than them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not talking about this. You are going home. Now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>XxXxX</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Love to hear from you, almost at the end now xxx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A ragged breath in his ear prickled fear as the hold on him started to weaken. He managed to flick his wrist enough that the sword came into contact with his captor briefly but the scream that resulted just filled him with more dread.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Crowley slammed through the bookshop doors, the angel trotting along behind him. His steps faltered when he saw Lucifer as Aziraphale lounging on the beaten up sofa in the office area. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Change back. Now,” Crowley growled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh dear, I think he’s onto us,” Lucifer stage whispered conspiratorially, as he rose and stepped forward, taking Aziraphale’s hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale watched Crowley intently as they switched back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the heaven were you thinking?! He could have been killed!!!” Crowley snarled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on, he looked like me. They wouldn’t have worked it out, they’re far too stupid for that,” Lucifer countered. “Besides, it got you back up here didn’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley shook his head and headed for the doors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Crowley!” Aziraphale called, following him. “Don’t go. Please,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve been through thissss.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For Heaven sake, I’m not a damsel in distress! I am an angel, a principality with a flaming sword. I am perfectly capable of looking after myself!” the angel snapped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley wheeled round to face him. “Who got himself discorperated with a fucking ethereal phone call!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer made himself comfortable in Aziraphale’s desk chair and smiled to himself. The chaos that surrounded these two was a lot of fun; it didn’t take much to create mischief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale grabbed Crowley’s silver scarf to stop him from walking away. “Now listen here, Serpent. That was one misstep and it was almost entirely Shadwell’s fault! A great many things have changed since then, I may be an angel but I’m not completely useless!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never thought you were useless,” Crowley told him, his voice almost a whisper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I went to Hell for you, three times in fact and I’ve survived without even a raised eyebrow of suspicion. Yes, Gabriel may be my Achilles heel but I’ll deal with him or anyone else that comes,  just like I have with everything else that’s been thrown at us the last few weeks.” He paused as a thought struck him. “Unless you’ve changed your mind about us. That you feel indebted to me for saving you, and staying in Hell is a convenient compromise rather than feeling obligated to stay with me.” His hand slipped off Crowley’s scarf, his eyes drifting away as he stepped back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be ridiculous,” Crowley grumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not being ridiculous, it’s a perfectly reasonable conclusion. When have you ever done anything you didn’t want to do? You are a demon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley frowned. “Anything I didn’t want…..? Have you not been paying attention for the last 6000 years? It’s ALL been about doing things I didn’t want to do! About surviving. I thought you knew me better than that. I thought you actually trusted me,” he said sadly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a little hard to trust you when you keep running away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t run away!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well what else do you call it?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley’s eyes blazed behind his glasses like a pair of glowing embers fresh from a fire. “Keeping you safe,” he snarled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one has ever escaped Hell, Crowley. That’s a poor excuse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not about him escaping!” He was grinding his teeth now in frustration. “It’s about what he does after the sulphur. When he’s declared a demon and he’s free to roam. If he retains part of himself he will come for you. I don’t know how much clearer I can make it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’re just going to stay down there for centuries, waiting?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If that’s what it takes to keep you safe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I don’t get a say in this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not this time. I’m sorry, Angel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale shook his head. “You’ve convinced yourself that this is the right thing to do, yet it makes no sense!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe not to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is ridiculous. You are being ridiculous!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m being ridiculous? Me? The one who knows what’s going through that arsehole’s head? Well excuse me for….” he almost said it, in that heated moment he almost confessed. “You know what? Fine.” Crowley looked over at Lucifer's amused face. “Don’t you dare.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dare what?” Lucifer asked with mock innocence. “It’s none of my business,” he said, raising his hands in a placating gesture. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just stay out of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The prince raised his eyebrows and smirked causing Crowley to hiss. With a last look at Aziraphale he stalked out the doors and into the dark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The angel stood staring through the glass onto the street, tramping down the pain in his chest that threatened to overflow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer sat silently mulling over his options, watching Aziraphale’s ramrod straight stance, but noticing the slight tremor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did he mean?” the angel asked at last, turning to look at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh a great many things,” Lucifer grinned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know a lot about him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do. Probably not in the same way you do I’m betting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened when he Fell?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer’s smile faltered a little. “You already know. He asked too many questions and hung out with the wrong crowd.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not a reason to be banished from Heaven.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was in those days,” Lucifer told him. “She isn’t as wonderful as you think.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t his fault. Crowley…. he’s…. complicated. Look, I see the lists of the ones who fall, the reasons why they fall, he never did anything that came close. He didn’t even really rebel. He’s…. he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> my friend. He was a good angel, he just had a bit too much free will, free thought.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said he had it worse than the rest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t ask me that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ask what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The question that follows that statement.” There was no mirth on his face, the usual twinkle in his eye was missing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you and Crowley look so different from the rest? I mean they all have…” Aziraphale fluttered his hands around his head in explanation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh well, I don’t need a familiar when I look like this.” His face morphed, making him look like the devil everyone knew, the devil they’d seen at the airbase…. only smaller. “Crowley was his own familiar. He’s always wanted to fit in here, hence the glasses. You’ve never asked him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s never been one to talk about himself really. And I suppose, until recently, I’d never thought to ask.  Not much of a friend I’m afraid,” he sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh I don’t know. Your lack of questions might have been what he liked. No awkward questions, no reason to talk about himself. You should trust him. He knows what he’s doing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh does he? Does he really? Why are you here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you here, fighting his corner?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just call me an old romantic,” Lucifer grinned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A tremor rippled through the shop halting any further discussion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that?” Lucifer asked, looking around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something’s changed,” Aziraphale told him, voice breathy and full of concern.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>XxXxX</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley flopped down at his desk, banging his head on the table multiple times. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t failed to notice the pain on the angel’s face. Pain he’d inflicted, pain that made his heart ache so much he thought he’d pass out. He’d wanted to reach out, to tell Aziraphale everything but his stupidity and the angel’s anger stopped him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A tentative knock on the door roused a tired and beaten sounding “What now?” response as a small demon poked his head through the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S….sorry to bother you, your Highness. It’s just…. we thought you’d want to know.” Hesitantly they stepped into the office and placed a clipboard on his desk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley grunted as he picked it up, his eyes scanning over the paper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Propelled into action, he barged through the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>XxXxX</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The phone on Aziraphale’s desk started to ring. Angel and demon looked at it and then each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Straightening his shoulders Lucifer gestured to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The angel shrugged and allowed the demon to answer. There was a pause, then he placed the handset on the desk and moved away from it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Black pixels rushed from the speaker and swirled around the room before settling in a pile on the ground and taking shape. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale kept back, nervously watching the black mass writhing and rising. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck that was harder than it should’ve been,” came a familiar rasp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Crowley!” Aziraphale was torn between hugging him and telling him to fuck off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You alright?” Lucifer asked, eyeing the demon as he righted himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I look alright?” Crowley hissed, stumbling to his feet. “Bloody temporal shifts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The angel had felt it moments ago, time shifting for Crowley so he could catch up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re bloody coming. And they’re coming for you!” He looked at Aziraphale.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s coming?” Aziraphale asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your lot. There’s a traitor in Hell. Feeding info to heaven….. working for Gabriel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s the traitor?” Lucifer demanded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s been dealt with. Aziraphale, you’re going to need to protect your books against friendly fire,” Crowley told him sweeping his arm in a circle around the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Friendly fire?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look. They’re coming to kill you to get back at me. They’re not going to play nice, so unless you want your beloved bookshop to be razed to the ground I suggest you do something other than stare at me!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The urgency in the demon’s voice wasn’t lost on him and he did as he was told, putting a protection on the building. “Can’t I just keep them out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What and never leave? No more cafes, no more Ritz, no more walks in the park.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale frowned. “But why come after me? I mean they were sent to Hell…. I mean they Fell! I didn’t do that. THEY DID!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you; to torture me before killing me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like I’m the one in for the torture.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Satan’s sake! You two are a nightmare! You being killed </span>
  <em>
    <span>would </span>
  </em>
  <span>be torture for him Aziraphale!” Lucifer announced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley looked from the angel to the demon and back again for a moment, glad he’d remembered his glasses. He could hide, yet again, what he was afraid to say. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The doors burst open, breaking the moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale, flanked by two demons, turned to look at the intruders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well isn’t this cosy?” an angel said. “Should have known you’d find your way here Crowley. Demons are horrible at keeping secrets. Still at least you’ll have a front row seat to watch your boyfriend die.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale took a deep breath and summoned his sword as Crowley’s fingers burst into flame. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready Angel?” Crowley whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am I ever?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer cracked his knuckles and smiled. “It’s been a long time since I’ve been in a decent fight. This should be fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feathers and flame blurred as the intruders leapt forward, battle cries filling the shop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale didn’t have time to count them all, he just swung his sword, vanquishing one of the tainted angels.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer struck out with his claws, enjoying the hand to hand combat as Crowley shot fire balls round the room, the fire swirling round creating a wall that was impossible for the angels to escape.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale stepped back, sparing a glance at the demons at his side. Crowley’s face was tense, the fire reflecting in his glasses. Lucifer was…… different. He was obviously enjoying himself and then something changed about him that stalled the enemy’s advance. He suddenly was red, with horns, his wings transforming from white and fluffy to red leather, more like a bat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale vaguely heard Crowley scream his name over the roar of the fire and was suddenly pinned to the floor, face down, encased in darkness. He tried to fight his way out, the heat cloying, making him feel claustrophobic as he tried not to panic when he couldn’t move his sword arm, the battle muted through his prison. All he could think about was whether Crowley was ok.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A ragged breath in his ear prickled fear as the hold on him started to weaken. He managed to flick his wrist enough that the sword came into contact with his captor briefly but the scream that resulted just filled him with more dread. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As light penetrated the surrounding darkness, he saw a demonic looking Lucifer dragging a mass of black feathers from him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>XxXxX</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Only one chapter to go. Be lovely to hear from you all xxx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Aziraphale! Drop the sword and help me. Now!”</p><p>The angel was frozen to the spot, staring at the bloodied demon. His bloodied demon.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Crowley? Listen to me!” Lucifer was yelling at him. “I need you to keep still. If you don’t, you’re going to die, do you understand me?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley balled his hands into fists and gulped as he tried to quell the instinct to writhe on the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aziraphale! Drop the sword and help me. Now!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The angel was frozen to the spot, staring at the bloodied demon. His bloodied demon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aziraphale!” Lucifer roared, leaping up and grabbing him by his shoulders, shaking him. “He can be saved but it’s going to take both of us. Do you hear me? He needs both of us to survive now. He saved you, now help me save him!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale gulped and nodded, kneeling beside Lucifer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need to pull down as much celestial energy as you possibly can and channel it into him. Alright?” No answer was forthcoming. “Aziraphale! Do you hear me?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y...yes…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then snap out of it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both pairs of hands rested on Crowley’s body drawing on their respective energies and channeling them into him, trying to repair the extensive damage across his corporation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Time seemed to stop around them, the rest of the world dissolving into nothing. Nothing else in the universe mattered in that moment other than saving their friend; angel and devil, working together, combining their powers for the same goal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley screamed and writhed beneath their touch, unaware of anything around him </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep going!” Lucifer yelled when he felt Aziraphale retreat slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was against his nature to inflict pain and it took every fibre of his being to continue to believe that Lucifer was being trustworthy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As time passed, Crowley quietened down and Lucifer signalled for them to stop, his own face returning to normal as his wings disappeared. The pair sat in silence waiting for Crowley to gather himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit,” he hissed as he rolled to his side, bracing his hands on the floor as he pushed himself to his feet. “I thought I was a goner,” he panted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You alright?” Lucifer asked, watching him carefully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah. I’m fine! Top notch!” He gave a pained smile and took a step forward. “Oo maybe not,” he declared as his knees gave way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale dashed to his side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” Crowley smiled lazily at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing the angel gathered him into a hug, he could feel skin through the tatters of clothing on his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer approached and offered both a hand. “Come on. I think a drink or six is in order.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> demons drink so much?” Aziraphale asked, wrapping an arm around Crowley as they stood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer and Crowley regarded each other for a moment and replied as one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>XxXxX</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The trio settled in Aziraphale’s office area, bottles of wine and scotch close to hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” Crowley asked finally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you remember?” Lucifer asked, pouring three large glasses of scotch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The redhead frowned. “I called, I got here, angels stormed. There was fire, feathers, swords, spears. We were doing ok, more arrived,” he frowned staring into the space in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They came at us en mass,” Lucifer began filling in the blanks, “heading for Aziraphale. You threw yourself at him, protected him. Crowley, you’re lucky to have survived enough for us to be able to heal you. There’s something ethereal about you still. There must be to have lived through that at all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley swallowed heavily. “What, er, what happened to them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your little party piece finished them off. Your wall of fire engulfed everyone, luckily you were protecting your angel. That’s quite a power you’ve discovered there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think it was our little glamour?” Aziraphale asked, frowning in thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well. I was wondering. What if, when we swapped back, a little piece of angelic influence remained? Maybe that’s how you passed through Anathema’s wards and survived everything else that should have killed you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley groaned as he looked at the angel and back at Lucifer, wiping a hand down his face. “There was a prophecy,” he began.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale reached into the pocket of his waistcoat, pulled out a scrap of paper and read aloud, “When all is said and all is done, ye must choose your faces wisely, for soon enough ye will be playing with fire.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You swapped bodies!” Lucifer sounded delighted. “Oh that’s wonderful! That’s just…. ok I can’t keep it up. I already knew. It’s probably how you passed through the protection that Crowley and I set up, the one that was meant to keep you away from Gabriel, Aziraphale. So who worked it out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would be Crowley.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. Demonic thinking, self preservation and deception. Brilliant. Absolutely brilliant!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley shifted in his seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh don’t look so worried, brother.” Lucifer told him. “I’m not going to tell anyone. I like that they’re scared of you. I think it’s hilarious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The redhead just stared at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really don’t trust me do you? I just helped save your life. It’s not my fault She’s got permanent anger issues! I was tortured the same as you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you weren’t,” Crowley growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, maybe not the same, but that’s because you wouldn’t give in! If you’d stopped fighting it would have been over centuries sooner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And become like them? Like you? Enjoying torturing people?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only those who deserve it! Besides, you seemed to be enjoying yourself with the angels.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was different.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? And why’s that?” Lucifer leant forward with a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was personal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? They hadn't hurt you, had they?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They deserved to Fall,” Crowley gulped down his drink, Aziraphale refilling his glass on instinct.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t have to start the torture early.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley knew he was right, he also knew what Lucifer was trying to do, he just didn’t know why. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you always were the romantic weren’t you, Crowley? Me? I helped create the Sun but you, you helped create some of the most beautiful things in the universe. The Star Maker.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry?” Aziraphale interrupted. “You helped create the sun?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where do you think the name Morningstar came from?” Lucifer chuckled. “This man though; he created some of the most beautiful nebulas you’ve ever seen. That take’s passion and a beautiful soul.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh shut up,” Crowley sneered. “We don’t have souls any more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Denial. Always with the denial. How much more proof do you need? You protected an angel at great risk to yourself. You made yourself vulnerable in doing so. That fire that burns inside you, the fire that hurts; that’s because you never really lost who you were before. That's a powerful thing. And they’ve underestimated you. A demon with a soul.” Lucifer sighed and stood. “Crowley, I’m banning you from returning to Hell for anything other than a visit. You’ll have no problems from me, live your lives as you wish. I may call in the odd favour, when I need someone keeping in line though,” he looked pointedly at Crowley. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just…. don’t summon me,” the demon winced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Prince smirked. “Aziraphale. It was truly a pleasure to meet you but I feel it’s time to return home. I’ve got a Gabriel size itch to scratch.” He shook the angel’s hand and smiled before walking to the doors, Aziraphale following behind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” the Principality said as Lucifer stepped out into the dark. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was a joint effort. Oh don’t look so worried. I’m allowed to say it, I’m Satan for My sake.” He grinned. “Go easy on him. He had his reasons and it wouldn’t have been easy for him. Love doesn’t come easy. By rights, for us, it shouldn't come at all. It’s probably another reason he has survived everything he has. He has love in his heart; that’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>angelic. And you? You’ve got enough of the devil in you to make you a force to be reckoned with. You make a powerful team.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale pursed his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Make sure he knows you still care about him. The rest will follow.” With a pat to the angel’s shoulder he strolled off to enjoy SoHo’s nightlife one more time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Locking the doors and drawing the blinds, Aziraphale turned back to the sofa to find it empty and with a huff he set about turning out the lights before climbing the stairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>XxXxX</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing up here?” Aziraphale called as he propped open the roof door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was trying to see the stars but there’s too much light.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The angel smiled gently. Even in the dark he could see the tension in Crowley’s body, the sharpness of his features as he sat on the ledge, face turned up to the sky. “How are you?” Aziraphale asked him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh you know,” he shrugged, not daring to look round him. “I...er…. I should go home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? I rather thought you were home. Or hoped.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley swallowed, “I just meant back to my flat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. I just rather like having you here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right. Well. Ok. Ngk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale bit back a smile as he sat on the ledge next to the demon and took hold of his hand. Together they watched life pass beneath them; flickering lights on the bars and clubs of SoHo. Drunken humans laughing and shouting, car horns blaring as they stumbled into the road.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s so noisy,” Crowley commented, his thumb rubbing against the angel’s hand as his fingers twitched. “Reminds me of Hell. All noise and chaos. I didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>to go back. I thought I’d screwed up when you wouldn’t look at me and alI could hear was his taunts that he’d come after you, I had to make sure it didn’t happen, I couldn’t let him hurt you again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was a long time ago. I’ve come to terms with it, dearest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t.” Crowley looked at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your hurt or mine?” Aziraphale watched the demon’s Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Both,” he answered finally. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it wasn’t Lucifer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. We Fell at the same time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But if he’s in charge now, who was there before?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley shook his head. “No one. Not really. She created Hell and the demons in it at first. Somewhere to send the riffraff, with beings ready to torture,” he frowned. “Lucifer naturally ascended to Satan over a couple of centuries. He always was one for the dramatics even as an angel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where as you were a star maker.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I mean Raphael was in charge but he pretty much left me to it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you didn’t remember who you were before you fell?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to remember. Locked it away. I don’t remember everything. Just bits I liked. I liked making nebulas, I remember that; trying to get the dust and gasses to reflect the light just right, to create the colours. By the time anyone really got to see them I was down here,” he shrugged, his tight voice betraying his feelings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe this was the best place to be when they were discovered. You got to see their reactions, you still get to see their enjoyment of them, of the beauty you created,” the angel said. “Not many that can say the same.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Always looking for the silver lining,” Crowley’s face softened, a small smile tugging at his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I often find the world more bearable if you look for the good things.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How very angelic of you,” the demon teased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You love it really.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Crowley, when we first met you were…. different. There was a kind of joy about you and not the malevolent kind. You teased but it wasn’t unkind. I found myself inexplicably happy each time we met but something changed. You changed. It was first obvious in Rome; you weren’t happy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The first time you invited me for lunch as I recall.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes the oysters. They were scrumptious.” Aziraphale trailed off, lamenting the loss of such culinary delights; no one had come close to doing the same to those oysters. “Oo don’t distract me. Where was I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rome, salivating over oysters,” Crowley sniffed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah yes. You weren’t the same, you were…. sullen, grouchy even. Then you were up and down for centuries after that… well, when you hadn’t gone missing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this leading somewhere?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That day in St James’ Park. You asked for help and I reacted badly. I was so upset at the thought of you being near Holy water that I didn’t stop to think </span>
  <em>
    <span>why </span>
  </em>
  <span>you’d asked for it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t matter. Got there in the end.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes but you were still after it 100 years later and waited another 50 odd years to use it. What happened to make you think they were going to come after you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t matter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale sighed in frustration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley turned to look at him, eyebrows raised over his glasses. “Are you going to tell me what Gabriel did?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s entirely different.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it? Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well…. well…. because I….he….y..you….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Well that clears that up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you have a perfectly good idea of what he did,” the angel muttered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As do you,” Crowley said, looking back at the rooftops in front of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. You...you said </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lucifer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Not him. Dagon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dagon?! Oh my. But what..?” His question was cut short by Crowley’s snakelike head turn, quick as a strike, to stop further questions. “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you sorry? You didn’t do anything. Besides, I'm a demon, was bound to happen at some time. The perfect way to put us back in line when we stray. Lucifer probably doesn’t even know. He is a lot of things, but he’s not unnecessarily cruel. Not unless he really loses his temper. Don’t tell anyone I said that, people knowing Satan isn’t actually cruel might make him come for me after all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think he’s quite fond of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Demons aren’t fond of anyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh really? You do a good impression of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s different.” Crowley sniffed and leant forward to look down at the road.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why’s that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not fond of you….. I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence descended as Aziraphale stared at him, eyes filling while Crowley’s words sunk in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You, um. Oh goodness. You l.. you love me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s what I said didn’t I?” Crowley snapped defensively. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale grinned, typical of his demon to sound irritated when feeling vulnerable. “Crowley, my dear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demon sighed. “Of course I do. I tortured archangels for you, went to Hell for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Protected me from other angels almost getting yourself discorporated?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh I think it would have been more than discorperation, even for me. I’m...sorry I upset you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You thought you were doing the right thing,” the angel acknowledged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They fell into another short silence before Aziraphale spoke again to say “I love you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Crowley looked at him, the angel tentatively reached out to remove his glasses, Crowley helped; showing him it was okay. His eyes burned in the night, a glowing amber that shimmered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Always have, Angel,” the demon whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale leaned in and kissed him, delighting in the instant response. His hands crept round Crowley’s back and he felt the bare skin through his tattered clothing again. “My love, aren’t you cold?” he asked, pulling back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley clicked his fingers, miracling his fluffy red jumper, some cushions and a blanket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pair made themselves comfy, snuggled in the warmth together and stared at the night sky, imagining the passing planes were shooting stars above their heads and that they could see Crowley’s masterpieces filling the inky black. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>XxXxX</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, that’s it. That’s all there is. I hope you’ve all enjoyed it. Drop me a comment and let me know. Until next time my friends; stay safe xxx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>